


Better Late Than Never

by SlythindorMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythindorMalfoy/pseuds/SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to find true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> A/N: This is SLASH. Have given you forewarning. Please no flames. Would like to give thanks to my amazing and pretty cool beta djaddict. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

'I hate her! I absolutely hate that bitch!' Draco Malfoy thought viciously as he stared at the morning paper. A snarl formed on his face as he watched the front page of the Daily Prophet showing a smiling and waving Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. She was so fucking pretentious it sickened him. He looked at the man standing next to her and his snarl softened somewhat. However, it was only a split second after that it returned full force. Even though the man was smiling; supposedly happy, Draco could see right through it. The eyes were tired and the smile didn't reach them. It was fake, she was fake, their marriage was fake, everything was fucking fake! He knew the bitch was leeching off his Harry. Yes! Harry was bloody well HIS and always had been. His glaring intensified and soon enough a simmering black hole appeared right where the leech's head had been. Oh how badly he wished he could do that in reality.

Eventually, he set the paper down on the table and took a sip of his cooling tea. His mind was working tenfold. He couldn't just keep sitting here and continue to watch his Harry suffer. He had to make a move and soon; and it was great timing as well. The divorce between him and bitch #2, Astoria Greengrass, was recently finalized. FINALLY! After years of thinking of ways to do it without making him a pauper, he had found a handy clause that prevented her from getting anything. Something about the heir. He couldn't really bother to remember at the moment, he was just happy it was finally over. He was truly glad; he really didn't think he could've put up with her any longer. He had done his bloody duty. An heir had been produced. Originally, he had planned to stay with her for the sake of his son but Draco Malfoy could only have so much patience and he was done with it and her. He was free now and he was going to take full advantage of his freedom from now on. Already he was looking forward to finally going after what, or rather who, he wanted. A small smile slowly crept on his face. Oh, he could barely wait.

Taking another sip of his now cold tea, the satisfied smile stayed on his face. He glanced to his right and the smile vanished immediately as he looked at the forlorn face of his son. A small, barely audible sigh escaped past his lips. He hated this. Scorpius was to return to his mother today and it was clear the ten year old was not too ecstatic about it. In fact, he looked downright miserable. Draco really couldn't blame him. For the two weeks that Astoria had him, instead of spending quality time with her son, she filled the time attempting to discredit Draco and make Scorpius hate him. That was impossible however because Draco had made sure that his son would not grow up the way he himself did. He loved Scorpius and he made sure Scorpius knew it. Of course, Scorpius still had the impeccable Malfoy manners and was perfectly schooled on how to act in a public atmosphere. When he was with his father and grandmother however, he was just Scorpius.

He loved to read but flying was his passion. Draco was very proud of his only child. He was forever thankful Astoria only wanted the one. It hurt to see him without a smile on his face. A face that was almost identical to his own at that age. The difference was that Scorpius' face was softer and had a childish innocence that Draco didn't really have then. It was then, he truly wished his mother was with them to help but she had gone on a trip with Blaise's mother. He sighed again. He was alone here.

"Hey Scorp," he ventured softly, "It's going to be alright. Your Uncle Blaise and I are working extremely hard to obtain full custody." He put on his best encouraging smile. Blaise was his best friend and his lawyer and they weren't giving up.

He watched his son intently, as Scorpius turned to him.

"I know Dad, but it's difficult," he said, his voice was barely above a whisper. Draco's heart broke as he saw the tears that refused to fall out of the blue-green eyes.

"I know Scorp but it will be over soon. I'll make sure of it," Draco said confidently as he gestured his son towards him for a much needed hug.

"I love you Dad," was whispered against his neck and he felt a few tears that had escaped.

"I love you too son." He knew that was all that was needed.

It wasn't too long before breakfast was finished and the table cleared. Though the mood was still heavy it was slightly better. The blonde duo headed into the sitting room to enjoy a few games of chess before Scorpius had to leave. As they played, Draco kept thinking of his son's birthday which was two weeks away on July 10th. Astoria had better not to keep his son away then because all hell would break loose. That would be the last thing he would put up with from her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Harry Potter sat at the tiny table in the kitchen of his home. After the war he had redone Godric's Hollow and now lived there with Ginny and their three children. It was actually one of his favorite spots in the house. His head lay in his hands. He was tired; so tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore. It felt like a great weight was on his shoulders and it was pushing him down. Every day a little further than before. This was like torture, he wasn't happy at all. Sure, there were times that he was, but to him, those times were extremely rare.

The farce of a marriage he had with Ginny was finally getting to him. For some reason though, he couldn't end it. It was pathetic! He was pathetic, weak and fucking useless! As his thoughts got darker; his hands gripped his hair tighter. The pain didn't even register. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching till he felt a soft touch on his hand.

"Daddy?" A soft voice inquired.

Harry jerked and looked to his left to stare into green eyes so much like his own. It was none other than his son, Albus Severus Potter.

"You look tired Dad. Are you okay?" The worry in the question was not hard to miss.

Harry tried to muster a smile but it fell halfway through. It never made sense to lie to Al; he was the only one that could see through the facade he put up on a daily basis. He just stared at his son. Albus was the one that looked more like him and got his trademark green eyes. The other two got their mother's hazel eyes. His personality was similar too, except that Albus would prefer reading over flying. Flying was James' strength. Thinking about his oldest son deepened his depressive state.

James Sirius was only finishing his first year at Hogwarts and already just like his namesakes, and not the positive sides at all. The pranks he pulled were hurtful but he didn't seem to care. No matter how many times Harry sat down and spoke to him, it didn't work. For the past few months he had not received any letters of complaint from Headmistress McGonagall and he had been pleased that he finally got through to James. Just yesterday though, that was shattered when he found out that Ginny had been hiding the letters, and there were many. He also found letters that James wrote to her that seemed to imply that she didn't think he should be reprimanded for 'having a bit of fun' and that his father was too 'uptight'. There was no confrontation for that as yet and it was festering inside of him.

He didn't think Lily Luna was any better. To him, she was a nine year old going on nineteen. She was her mother's daughter in every way; looks and personality and Ginny spoilt her. He truly couldn't put up with her behaviour. It was rare for them to spend time together because she always wanted to be with her mother or be coddled by her grandmother at the Burrow.

What Harry couldn't understand though was Ginny's dislike of Albus. He was the quiet one who could always be found with a book. Hardly getting in anyone's way. He loved spending time with Albus. They would sit in silence in the study and just enjoy each other's company. There were so many arguments in the Potter household concerning favoritism. Ginny was always accusing him of paying more attention to Albus and ignoring his other children. Harry knew that was not the case. He had tried to spend time with James and Lily but it never worked out. He abhorred their spoilt behaviour and he had tried long and hard to curb it to no avail. It was a lost cause because his wonderful wife kept encouraging their behaviour. He sighed inaudibly. His family was in shambles and he had no idea how to fix it or even if he wanted to.

"...ad! Daddy!"

It took a while for him to realize Albus was shaking him and trying to get his attention. Obviously he had spaced out again. Shaking off his thoughts, Harry looked at his son wondering how long he had spaced out for. Albus' face was pinched with worry.

"I'm sorry Al." He spoke softly. "I'm just a little bit out of it today." He tried another smile but again it refused to fully form. His head turned forward again and his eyes landed on the table. It was filled with bank statements from Gringotts. The Potter vaults were dwindling slowly but surely.

'At least she can't get into the Black vaults!' He thought maliciously, then felt sick. No complaints should be coming forth from him because he knew he was allowing it to happen. A shake of his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts again.

"Dad please! You're scaring me. Go lie down or something. Please." Albus' pleading voice startled him.

He looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slightly and then went up to his room. Hopefully a rest would do him some good was all he kept thinking. As he lay on his bed he thought he would take a walk after his sleep. Fresh air might help clear his dark thoughts. He rolled over and was asleep within minutes.

•••••••••••••••••••

Draco walked confidently through the streets of Diagon Alley. No particular destination in mind. It was almost midday and the afternoon sun felt good on his skin. He was glad he decided to take a walk. After Scorpius left, the manor just seemed cold and uninviting. It was impossible for him to stay there and function properly. He wandered where his feet led him and wasn't too bothered at where he would end up. Well, that was before someone walked right into him and then fell on their ass. He glanced down and blinked. Then blinked again. The fates were definitely smiling down on him because at his feet looking all cute and rumpled was Harry Potter. His Harry.

"Potter, what do you have glasses for? Definitely not to make you look good," came out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. It was too easy. Those green eyes, so bright, snapped up to glare at him. They sparkled like jewels in the sunlight and Draco was mesmerized.

"Are you going to stand there and gape or help me up Malfoy?" A deep annoyed voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He minutely shook his head and focused on Harry still on the ground glaring at him. He was confused as to why Harry couldn't just help himself up then realized that he didn't have his glasses on. They were lying a few feet away from him. He stuck his hand out, surprised a bit by Harry's immediate strong grip and hauled him up. Even though they were in their mid-thirties it seemed Harry had barely grown in height. He was well built with just enough muscle but he only reached Draco's chin. Draco definitely didn't miss the disgruntled look Harry gave him when he noticed it as well. He smirked then bent to retrieve the glasses and put them in his hand.

"Thanks Malfoy," came the mumbled gratitude.

"It was not a problem Potter," and before he could stop himself, "Want to have lunch with me?" His eyes widened. It took every bit of his willpower to not clamp a hand over his mouth and race back to the manor. He tried not to look at Harry's reaction but his eyes were glued to the other man's. Harry was just staring at him, eyes wide as well. Then, a small smile appeared and he shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever. Haven't had lunch yet anyways. Where to?" He inquired nonchalantly as if it was a normal occurrence.

Draco felt like he was going into shock. His brain had stopped functioning. 'Did he just accept it?' His thoughts were going into overdrive before he caught himself. Malfoys did not act like this! Straightening his shoulders, he gave a very small smile to Harry and led him over to a recently opened restaurant on the Alley. Inside he was bubbling with joy. If he wasn't a Malfoy he was sure he would've been skipping alongside Harry. He could barely believe it. His day just got one hundred times better. This was not going to be a wasted opportunity for Draco Malfoy. Not at all.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was not surprised that he had so readily agreed to Malfoy's lunch proposal. When he had set off for his walk, he had already set his mind to ignore his dark thoughts and just enjoy himself. Lunch with Malfoy seemed like a good way to do that. Any sort of argument happening between the two seemed unlikely due to the truce that started years ago. Of course, the usual banter would occur. It was inevitable. Again, he had no problem with that, it would keep him from focusing on his more depressing thoughts. Albus had been sent to the Burrow. It was a small relief that Ginny and Lily had gone for a day trip. Al was hardly comfortable when either of them was around. It was awhile before herealized he was receding onto his dark thoughts again and decided to talk to get rid of them.

"So, why the sudden invitation Malfoy?" he asked. Even after all this time they still called each other by their last names. It actually brought a tiny smile to his face.

"Honestly Potter, I have no idea. However, I do not regret it. I feel for company at the moment...even if its it is you." He saw Malfoy smirk and knew he didn't mean his last comment. The smile grew just a little bit wider.

"Trust me Malfoy. I feel the same way. I mean I'm having lunch with you. I don't mind though. I need a distraction from my mind these days." He had turned his head away as he spoke but he could feel Malfoy's inquiring eyes on him.

He didn't know why he was telling all this to Malfoy of all persons but it felt good. To get at least some of what he was feeling off his chest was a relief. Malfoy just nodded and said nothing. Harry was thankful for that. They walked in silence the rest of the way and only talked when they ordered their lunch. Harry couldn't help but feel excited. This was something new. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be having lunch with Draco Malfoy, despite the truce they had. This was a huge change. It made his heart beat just a little bit faster. Maybe something good could come from all this. He really, really hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> A/N: Again, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta djaddict. She truly is amazing. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Warnings are in the first chapter.

\--------------—--------------------------------

Soft murmurs and the clinking of cutlery on plates echoed softly throughout the restaurant as the two men ate in silence. Harry ordered the pasta with a creamy mushroom sauce. It was fantastic. The restaurant definitely lived up to its name, 'La Bonne Cuisine'. Malfoy had ordered cheesy mashed potatoes, with well-done steak and steamed vegetables on the side. Even though he had his own lunch, Harry kept imagining how Malfoy's lunch tasted. If his reactions were to be taken into account, it was pretty good.

Harry was enjoying himself immensely. They barely talked but he liked that. The quiet atmosphere was soothing and helped calm his thoughts, which was exactly what he wanted. Occasionally, he would sneak glances at Malfoy. He watched as he ate with such finesse, it was fascinating! Every bite was savoured. Harry felt like he was in a trance just watching the blond eat. There were many times he had to rouse himself from staring too much. He only prayed his lunch companion hadn't noticed. He was somewhat confused about his sudden interest in Malfoy but brushed it off as not really seeing him for so long.

The Malfoy heir had changed a lot from what Harry could see. His face seemed more defined, the angles sharper, but that only enhanced his good looks. He was not ashamed to admit that yes, Malfoy was handsome. Obviously it was just from a platonic viewpoint. That also explained how he noticed that Malfoy's hair was loose and framed his face perfectly. The platinum colour reflecting the sunlight streaming through the window. Yes, that would explain his keen observations. It couldn't be his fault that through his platonic perusing he noticed how broad his shoulders were. He could only imagine how his chest looked. He wondered if it was muscular and filled out...wait...what?

'What the hell?' Harry thought. 'Why the bloody hell am I thinking about Malfoy's chest? And his hair reflecting the sunlight?' He mentally shook his head. Maybe his head had become a bit scrambled. That would definitely explain his current thoughts.

He was trying, and failing miserably, to keep the sudden images out his head. A frown marred his face showing the mental battle he was having with himself.

"Is being in my company that awful Potter?" A drawling voice asked. Harry jerked and looked up to see Malfoy watching him with an arched eyebrow. He refused to acknowledge how his heartbeat seemed to speed up.

'Oh Merlin. Calm down Harry.' He thought wildly, 'He can't read your bloody thoughts you idiot!' He looked up to see Malfoy still watching him, arched eyebrow moving higher.

"Uh. No Malfoy. My mind was elsewhere. I apologize. Um. How long has this place been open?" He asked. The sudden change of subject was obvious and he hoped Malfoy got the hint.

"Only about a week." He replied. The only indication that he noticed the subject change was a slight narrowing of his silver eyes. "I must admit, I was pretty surprised at the quality of the food they have here. You know, to open in Diagon Alley of all places." The haughty tone in his voice was unmistakable. Harry smiled and shook his head. Some things would never change.

"Yeah. It's good." He stated simply.

The rest of the main meal continued in silence. Harry didn't mind. The silence wasn't oppressive. It was sort of comforting, like when he sat with Al. There was no pressure to have conversation.

"Hello gentleman." A voice interrupted the calm. "I see you have finished your lunch. Would you like dessert?" Harry looked up to see their waitress standing beside the table.

"Yes we would. Thank you." Malfoy replied, before perusing through the dessert menu. Harry did the same. It didn't take him long to decide. Treacle tart was one of the first few options.

"I'll have a Cinnamon mocha cream with tortilla crisps please." Malfoy said. Harry opened his mouth to order but Malfoy continued, "A treacle tart with vanilla whipped cream for my companion please." Malfoy had turned to him for confirmation. Harry could only nod.

'What the hell!? How did Malfoy know what I wanted?' He waited till the waitress left to give the blond an inquiring look.

"Come on Potter. Why are you so surprised? We ate meals in the same place for almost seven years. You always chose Treacle tart for dessert."

"You watched me?" He asked incredulously. He watched with a tiny bit of satisfaction as Malfoy fought not to squirm. His eyes had widened just a fraction before returning to normal. As if nothing had happened.

"Yes. Of course, I was just keeping an eye on you. You were my school rival. Had to see what you were up to."

A smirk appeared on the aristocratic face but Harry wasn't fooled. His eyes narrowed in thought. That excuse was weak. He just shrugged it off however. He was confused but he didn't really want to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy the lunch. It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their desserts and silence reigned once more as they ate. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Malfoy's shoulder sag slightly in what he assumed was relief. There was a strong temptation to restart their previous conversation but he resisted.

The rest of the impromptu lunch 'date' continued with light conversation before they got up to leave. He allowed Malfoy to pay without protest. After all, he did ask Harry to lunch. As they walked out of the restaurant Harry couldn't stop a huge smile from forming. The last few hours had been great. He had known there weren't going to be any major problems but he never expected it to go so smoothly.

'Maybe they could try this again?' he thought, but then he almost immediately began to have doubts. 'What if Malfoy wouldn't want to go out again?' He would just feel like an idiot if he got turned down. His Gryffindorish tendencies came to the forefront though. He enjoyed the little lunch with Malfoy and he was determined to have more of his companionship. He felt he deserved it considering the depression that had been creeping up on him lately. He took a deep breath and turned to Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy. Um lunch was...enjoyable. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it again? We could probably catch up on how our lives have been?" He asked. He had tried to sound confident but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

A quick glance at Malfoy had him doing a double take. He was just staring at Harry, mercury eyes wide in surprise, but, as usual the expression disappeared soon after. The Malfoy mask was firmly in place again. He was surprised he actually got to see a reaction in the first place. A giggle almost slipped past his lips but he fought with everything he had to keep it in.

"Sure Potter. I'm somewhat curious as to how the Wizarding World's Savior has been." He replied tauntingly.

Harry almost gave an audible sigh of relief. He was beginning to think Malfoy wasn't going to reply. He pointedly ignored the jab at being the Savior and instead opted to scowl at the blond.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'll owl you so we can figure out when we can have lunch again. I really enjoyed today. Bye Malfoy." Harry said before waving slightly and walking off. Not hearing the whispered 'Bye Harry'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bye Harry." Draco whispered as he watched the man of his dreams walk off. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He knew it was just a spur of the moment lunch outing but he also considered it a first date of sorts. A part of him was still shocked though. Harry had asked for another lunch date! That was certainly unexpected but not unwelcome. It was extremely obvious that Harry had enjoyed himself. The huge grin on his face was proof enough. Draco couldn't deny that he had a great time as well. He had been expecting some sort of confrontation to have occurred. A joke gone too far, or even some level of awkwardness, but it was perfect. He also didn't fail to notice Harry's supposedly discreet glances at him. In fact it would take an idiot not to notice. Harry was that obvious and judging by his expressions, he was confused as to why he couldn't stop looking. He chuckled softly. He would definitely have no problem straightening out his green eyed beauty.

'Well, maybe not straighten him out.' He thought wryly. 'That would defeat the whole purpose wouldn't it?'

His near slip up over dessert didn't bother him at all. Harry didn't push the issue so he wasn't going to think about it. A wry smile appeared on his face as he remembered his reaction to Harry asking him out. He could see Harry was fighting back laughter.

'The short bastard. Only a few hours with him and he's already cracking my mask. I can only imagine what years with him would be like.' Draco thought. He couldn't wait to find out.

With a smile disguised as a smirk on his face, he squared his shoulders and apparated with barely a sound.

It didn't take long for him to return to the manor. Apparition would forever be appreciated by him. It was only a few seconds of discomfort, a small price to pay for instant transportation. Definitely no complaints from him.

As he walked up to the manor, Draco couldn't help but admire it. No matter how many times he saw it. It had been changed a lot since he war. The outside was painted a magnificent pearl white that seemed to glow. At night, it competed with the moonlight, shining eerily over the expansive grounds.

This however, was never home to him. It was just a place of convenience. For some reason though, he couldn't leave it. At least not yet. It felt like something big had to occur first and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what that something was.

Shutting off his thoughts for the moment, he headed into the manor and straight to his private study. He had a lot of things on his mind. He grabbed a glass of Ogden's Finest off the shelf then sat on his favourite seat, the luxurious armchair facing the window with a view of the extravagant gardens. This study was always the first place he went to when he needed time to himself. It somehow helped to soothe his nerves.

As he sipped his drink, he contemplated on his life and his feelings for Harry. Draco had always known he was attracted to his own gender. It had become obvious to him by the time he was sixteen. He had his first sexual experience with a seventh year Ravenclaw. There was no fear of anyone knowing then, because Ravenclaws were discreet as well. What further assured him that yes, he was homosexual, was his obsession with Gryffindor's Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He figured he had always had feelings for him but circumstances and situations presented them in the form of hatred. Harry was his first and only love and he was determined to keep it that way. Draco wasn't afraid that he wouldn't get Harry and he didn't doubt his skills. Harry was his. He had always been his. Draco had just loaned him to the disgusting Weaselette. Now however, he was ready to take back what belonged to him.

He had suffered long enough. Putting up with Astoria just to fulfill a duty almost drove him insane. He almost choked on his drink when the memory of their wedding night came unbidden to his mind. That was harder than facing the bloody task of killing Dumbledore!

There was one good thing that happened after the war that he had no complaints about. His absolutely amazing father had died in Azkaban five years after. To say Draco was devastated would be...stupid. After he'd heard the news, if anyone had bothered to follow him, they would have seen him doing cartwheels in his father's study.

It felt like a burden had been taken from his shoulders. From then on, he had set on a path to become his own person. Draco smiled to himself. Despite having to live with the bitch, his life had been going okay. He had had Scorpius and had opened a law firm with his best friend Blaise. The stigma of being 'Death Eater scum' had died down years ago. Their law firm had grown in popularity, andnow they were two of the most sought after lawyers in Wizarding Britain and even France.

Draco sighed. He had a lot of work to do. He had no clue where his impulsive Gryffindor would want to go next but he was going to plan accordingly when he found out. A predatory grin split across his face. The hunt was on. A quick gulp and his drink was finished. He had things to do.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry couldn't deny there was a skip in his step as he walked towards the Burrow. His day was going great so far. The sun was shining, birds were singing, he had a great lunch with Draco Malfoy and he made Malfoy's mask slip just a bit. Yes, his day was definitely looking up. There was no way the smile on his face was turning upside down anytime soon. He was too bloody happy.

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and was greeted with a cacophony of noise. It appeared that the Weasley children had used Grandma Molly as a daycare as well. A twang of sympathy went through him but he didn't think he would be able to help. He had come only for Albus.

The short walk from the kitchen to the living room was like walking through a mine field. There were toys everywhere and now and then a child would streak past him. A small chuckle escaped from him as he spotted Molly in the living room, knitting and watching her grandchildren with a huge smile on her face.

'Only Molly would love this chaos.' He thought fondly. He didn't think there was a better grandmother than Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear! I didn't hear you come in." She greeted him cheerfully when she noticed him.

"Hi mum. I didn't hear myself come in." He quipped before bending to kiss her on the cheek. There were no words to describe how much he loved this woman. She was always like a mother to him and he was grateful that she saw him as her son.

"Where's Albus? I thought he would be down here with you."

"Oh Ginny came here and she took him home. About an hour ago, I think."

"Ah...okay. So, how are you?" He asked, just to seem conversational. He really wanted to get home though. He did not want Ginny to be alone with his son. Especially since he was certain Lily would be with her.

"I'm fine dear. Thanks for asking. Now head on home. You look exhausted."

A wave of relief swept through him.

"Thanks for watching him mum." He said before kissing her again. He was momentarily confused however by the sympathetic expression that flitted across her face. It passed so fast that he was unsure if he really saw it. It definitely left him on edge though.

'What had brought on that expression?' He decided to let it go though, and just left for home.

The first thing he noticed when he got home was the quietness of the house. That was never good. It was like the calm before the storm. Storm Ginny. He gulped nervously. It was inevitable. He decided his best bet was to check on his son first, then sneak into his study, and attempt to not be seen.

Surprisingly, he managed to make it to Albus' room without being ambushed. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw him asleep on the bed with a book acting as a pillow. He silently crept up to the bed, replaced the book with a pillow, and put Al in a more comfortable position. He dropped a light kiss on his forehead and left the room.

A sudden high pitched squeak pierced the air, and Harry would vehemently deny that it came from him when asked. As he had closed the door of Albus' room, he had come face to face with a red-headed demon.

"Where were you?" It hissed.

Harry could see the throbbing vain on his wife's forehead. She looked a sight. All previous fear forgotten. He actually had to fightto keep from laughing, given the situation.

"I went out to lunch Ginny." He answered calmly. He refused to get angry and ruin his afternoon.

"To lunch? Since when do you go out to lunch?" Ginny asked furiously. Harry decided to just stare at her. He didn't realize that he had to report to her and he really wasn't up for this right now.

"I asked you a question Harry!" She eventually shouted and no matter how hard he tried, he could feel his infamous temper creeping up on him.

"Ginny, I went out to lunch. That is all you need to know. Now. Albus is asleep and I do not want to wake him with this unnecessary argument." He had spoken as quietly and as calmly as he could but it seemed his wife was not up for listening today.

"I don't care Harry! How dare you brush me off! Why are you being so secre-!"

He didn't hear her after that because he had walked off at that moment, effectively cutting off her tirade. It didn't stop her though, she followed him through the house arguing constantly. Harry ignored her for the most part. However, he could not understand her reaction. She made it seem like he was having an affair or something. He snorted. An affair with Draco Malfoy. Classic.

'The papers would have a field day with that one.' He thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about? I'm trying to talk to you Harry!" Ginny's shrill, annoying voice snapped him out of his 'happy place'.

"Ginny! I am not in the mood for this right now! So leave me alone!" Harry shouted before storming off to his study. He slammed the door behind him, automatically activating the wards so she couldn't get through. He only allowed Albus access to his study.

Harry paced the room as he tried to calm down. He didn't mean to explode but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the fuck did I marry her!?" He shouted at the empty room. He had been thinking those same words a lot lately.

With a frustrated huff, he flopped down in his armchair. Taking a deep breath, he sought to gather his thoughts. He knew he never thought it would end up like it was now. Right after the war, he had gotten back together with Ginny after she practically begged him to give it another try. He had honestly thought then, that that was what he wanted, that it was the right thing to do. He shook those thoughts off though. They had been married for 16 years and had three children.

'This is definitely not how I envisioned my life to be.' Harry thought morosely, rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to prevent the oncoming headache.

He had thought being an auror was the ideal job but it wasn't. He was tired of it. Tired of chasing down dark wizards. Just recently, he had a taken a sabbatical from the Auror Corp and he was seriously considering taking a permanent leave. Right now, his ideal job would be to stay home and relax and take care of his children. He would be forty years old in a few years. He just wanted to lay back for once in his life. Working was becoming a bore, especially since paperwork duty was becoming more and more frequent.

A break was what he really needed right now. Thinking about that brought up the lunch with Malfoy. Immediately, all the negative thoughts flew out his head. He couldn't wait for it to happen again. He would write to Malfoy tomorrow. For some reason, he wanted the next outing to be special and hopefully create more happy memories. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on the armchair. A huge smile on his face as he dreamt of blonde hair and perfect smiles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginevra Potter was living a dream. She was extremely happy with the way her life was going and she had no intention of changing it. She had everything she ever wanted. The main thing being Harry Potter.

Ginny had thought she was in love with Harry during her first few years at Hogwarts but after the war, she had realised it was just hero worship. From then it changed to noticing the benefits she would get from being with him. She was not ashamed nor did she feel guilt. Being Mrs. Potter was bliss. She was in invited to all the important parties and met only those that mattered. She didn't even have to mention her name. Everyone knew who she was and she made sure they never forgot.

She loved her children. Well, two of them. James and Lily were her pride and joy. They were so much like her. They understood that life needed to be lived to the fullest and to show everyone who they were. The Potter name was meant to be associated with wealth and privilege, and there should be no shame in flaunting it.

Albus Severus was the one that irritated her. He was like a bloody mini-Harry. His face always behind a book and always being a suck up to his father. She knew Harry noticed her animosity towards her middle child but she didn't care. It was hard to understand why he was so different from the other two. Wait. She did know why, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. It didn't matter now anyways.

As she sat in the living room nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, her mind kept returning to her husband. His worsening depression had not gone unnoticed by her, she just chose to ignore it. As long as it didn't affect her.

Today, however, made her stop and think. She was beginning to get just a tad bit worried. Harry rarely ever went out to lunch, unless it was with Hermione or Ron and she knew they weren't with him. He always preferred to eat his own home-cooked meals. What further aroused her suspicions was the fact that he dropped Albus off at the Burrow. Usually, he was happy to spend time with his precious son, or take him along wherever he went.

'Is he cheating on me?' The thought crossed her mind, but only for a split second. 'Yeah right!' Ginny thought with a laugh. She knew noble, idiotic Harry didn't have the guts to do such a thing.

Finishing her drink, she dumped the glass in the kitchen sink then went for an afternoon nap. Lily was already asleep so she didn't have to worry about her. She didn't have to worry about anything. Harry just needed a release from his depressive thoughts. Nothing was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs**   **to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: I hope you guys like this chap. Also, thanks to my wonderful beta  **djaddict** , I don't know what I'd do without ya. :)  **All warnings are in the first chapter.**

 _*blah blah_ _blah*_ \- dream sequence

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_*Inexperienced fingers flicked his already hardened nipples. A groan of desire slipped past his lips. This was so good. He could feel the light kisses around his navel which was one of his sensitive spots. He tried shifting so a kiss would land there but it seemed his mystery lover had other ideas. The kisses disappeared but just as he was about to protest, a pair of lips closed over his left nipple and sucked, hard. His hips bucked reflexively. This was torture. He could feel the smile on the mystery man's face as the sinful mouth suckled the taut bud. He was so hard, it was becoming painful. A whine escaped him as the tongue laved his nipple. It wasn't long before his right nipple was being given the same attention. He was so focused on the pleasure on his upper body that he didn't feel the trailing hands till they closed around his hard length._

_He truly felt like he was going to die from pleasure as the hand around his cock started moving, the tongue at his nipple moving at the same pace. The dual sensations were driving him insane! He was getting close, he could feel it building all the way from the tips of his toes. His hips were already thrusting wildly into the hand around his cock. All too soon however, the mouth and hand disappeared. He let out a groan of disappointment. He hoped that whoever it was wouldn't leave him in this condition._

_"Oh come o-...Aah!" He cried out. At that same moment that sinful mouth closed over his cock. Stars exploded before his eyes. Nothing had ever felt this good. He could tell the person was not used to giving blow jobs but it didn't matter to him. It still felt bloody incredible!_

_"Ungh! That's it! That's it baby!" He said through gritted teeth. Hands held down his hips in an attempt to stop his wild thrusting. His mystery lover was getting used to his length though, because he was steadily going deeper. He was struggling against the hands holding him in place. His muscles quivered from the exertion. The feeling was building again, it definitely was not going to be long._

_"Yes! Yes!" He couldn't help chanting as he felt his balls tighten. Draco looked down at his mystery lover. "Look at me!" He shouted when he felt his orgasm nearing. His eyes shot wide open as a pair of green eyes snapped up to look at him. The same time as the owner deep throated him._

_"Harry!" Draco screamed as he came. His vision turned white.*_

"Fuck!" Draco Malfoy shot up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and apparently other bodily fluids. He grimaced as he felt the mess in his pants.

"What am I? Twelve?" He muttered to himself before grabbing his wand and muttering a cleaning spell on himself and the bed.

He always dreamt of Harry but, that one was definitely the most intense one he had so far. The picture of Harry looking at him as he swallowed his cock was enough to get him hard again.

He groaned in exasperation. Somehow he knew those intense dreams would be a common occurrence from now on. If he was honest with himself, he really didn't have a problem with it. Soon enough it would be a reality. He didn't dwell on it any longer and just rolled over and fell asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, the dream from the night before still fresh in his mind. A small shudder of pleasure ran through him as he remembered those green eyes, filled with lust and staring at him as he came.

"Merlin, I can't wait for that to be a reality." He murmured to himself. If the dream Harry had caused such a reaction, he could only imagine what reactions the real one would cause. As he shifted to get up he realised he had another problem.

"Great." He muttered before he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He decided he would take care of his problem whilst in the shower or else it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

It took him about two hours to get ready for the day but he didn't mind. He was temporarily satiated and he looked damn good, so he couldn't complain. He had noticed the way Harry was looking at his hair so he planned to pay even more attention to it from now on. He had to make sure it fell just right around his face. Draco knew he was handsome and wasn't ashamed to flaunt it. However, he only wanted to show off for one person, his soon to be lover. He smiled. All in due time.

The trip to the breakfast table was short. He had apparated. At his age, he had no intention of traipsing through the manor. The place was too bloody big. It would've taken him at least twenty minutes to reach the dining room. Not to mention the stairs that seemed to go on forever. There was no way Draco Malfoy was putting himself through that torture.

Breakfast was already laid out for him when he sat at the dining table. He truly appreciated house elves. Of course, they were being treated better now that Lucius was gone. They seemed a lot more relaxed and he was glad because they did their work more efficiently, as his breakfast proved. He smiled softly as he loaded his plate with hashbrowns and buttered his scone. He had just taken a bite off his scone when a flutter of wings caught his attention. He glanced up just in time to see a beautiful black owl soar through the window meant for owl post. A confused frown marred his face. He had no idea who would write to him so early. Shrugging lightly, he took the letter from the owl and watched as it flew to the back of his chair, obviously waiting for a reply. There was no need to check for any spells or curses because the owl wouldn't have made it past the wards around the manor if it carried anything malevolent. He called one of his house elves to feed the owl before opening the letter.

_Hello Malfoy,_

_Hope all is well with you. I really hope I didn't wake you though. I just wanted to get this to you as soon as possible, you know, so you could free your schedule or something. Anyway, this is to find out if you would like to go see a movie next Saturday at about 5 in the evening. Um, a movie is a muggle thing. It's hard to explain so I'd rather you experience it than try to understand my explanations. So, yeah. You can send your reply with Erotes. Hope to hear from you soon._

_H. Potter._

After reading the letter, Draco was honestly surprised his face hadn't split in two. He was positive that the edges of his mouth were reaching his ears. His Harry was so cute, his nervousness was extremely obvious.

'A movie?' He thought. 'I've never been to one before. It is nice of him to want me to experience it.'

He'd thought Harry would go for another lunch but this was better. He was excited. He refused to admit he was nervous. After all, Harry was right. He had no freaking idea what a movie was. After the war, he had jumped straight into bettering himself and his family name. He really never thought to find out about anything muggle. He doubted Harry would make him feel bad though, so he just let it drop. Whatever happened, happened.

He summoned a quill and parchment and wrote his reply before sealing it and giving it to the owl. He watched the owl disappear before returning to his breakfast. Just as he was taking the second bite of his scone, he heard a flutter of wings again. This time he could see the Daily Prophet in the owl's claws. He took a few sickles out his robe pocket and placed it in the pouch then took the papers.

He was stunned when he saw the headlines.

"FUCK!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was sitting at the table having breakfast with his wife and two children. His outward appearance was one of calm but inside he was a bundle of nerves. He had written to Malfoy about their next outing and was waiting patiently for the reply. Ok maybe not patiently but he was trying. As soon as he had woken up, he had written the letter and sent it so it could reach Malfoy before he left the manor. He had tried to calm his nerves whilst making breakfast but it obviously wasn't effective.

He almost jumped as an owl soared through the kitchen window behind him. He fought to hide his nervous smile as he realised it was Erotes.

"Hey boy." He murmured fondly when he landed next to him, claws extended. He smoothed the beautiful black feathers and took the letter. It seemed Malfoy must have fed him because Erotes just flew to his perch. Harry knew his owl usually stole some of his bacon before he flew off. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he opened the letter but he chose to ignore it.

_Potter,_

_Yes, I am well and you did not wake me as I happen to be an early riser. Though I must say I'm surprised you are as well. Nevertheless, I am free next Saturday. I am intrigued at your choice. As you know, I've never been to a movie before. However, I am looking forward to it and being in your company. Loathe as I am to admit that I do enjoy it. Now, I shall have to go do some muggle shopping. Hopefully Blaise will accompany me as he is more versed in muggle culture. Do not worry, I will make sure he keeps me away from anything resembling a movie, I won't spoil your surprise. I hope I do well as obviously it isn't my forte. Hope you are well. See you soon Potter._

_Draco Malfoy._

A soft giggle escaped as he finished reading the letter. It was impossible to stop it. He didn't know why, but he felt giddy when Malfoy said he enjoyed his company. What heightened the feeling was the fact that he was braving the muggle world to find appropriate clothing. Just to go with him! If he was alone, he was sure he would've been twirling with the letter in his hand.

'Seriously Harry! You're acting like a teenaged girl!' He chided himself. 'Pull yourself together man!'

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice another owl coming in with the newspaper. The only reason he saw the papers was because it was rudely shoved in front of his face accompanied by a hiss of:

"What. Is. This?"

He really couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Firstly, the paper was so close to his face it prevented him from seeing exactly what she was talking about and secondly if he had opened his mouth, he might've swallowed the thing.

"Harry! What is this?!" Ginny shrieked. Obviously, she was angry. As to why, he had no freaking clue. He was slightly apprehensive at what exactly the Daily Prophet had on its front page to have her so riled up.

"Harr-!"

"Mum! He can't answer with the paper in his face!" Albus cut in. Harry was glad. His apprehension had turned from figuring out what was in the papers to an intense fear of going deaf. Ginny was pretty close to his ear. The paper was then slammed onto his breakfast. Eggs and bacon flew everywhere and on Albus who was to his left. He couldn't apologise though because his throat seemed to have closed up. He was starring on the front page of the Daily Prophet with none other than Draco Malfoy. They were sitting at their table at 'La Bonne Cuisine' and whoever had taken the picture had impeccably bad timing, at least from Harry's perspective. The picture had been captured at a time when they were both looking at each other, seemingly intimate. The headline read;

**"The Saviour in Secret Relationship with Ex Death Eater?"**

Harry just scanned the article and he cringed inwardly at the sentences that jumped out at him:  _'seemed to enjoy each other's company'_ ,  _'a normal occurrence between_   _the two'_ ,  _'secretly seeing each other'_ ,  _'more than a truce?'_

He felt sick. He had completely forgotten about the Daily Prophet! Another quick glance at the picture almost made him groan aloud. They did look like it was a common occurrence and more than a platonic meeting. The way the picture was captured made it seem like they were caught in a loving moment.

'Oh gods!' Harry thought frantically. He didn't know how the hell he was going to handle this. The Daily Prophet had basically been leaving him alone for awhile. There were only a few pictures and commentary from time to time. Mostly when Ginny dragged him along to some function, like the picture from yesterday morning. He could just imagine how the reporters probably salivated over that picture of him and Malfoy.

'Fucking bastards! Wait. What if Malfoy wants to cancel now? Oh fuck!' His mind was going into overdrive. He was really looking forward to Malfoy's reaction at seeing a movie.

"Harry! What the hell is wrong with you? What is going on!?" A high pitched shriek interrupted his thoughts. He had forgotten he had an enraged banshee next to him.

"Ginny..." He started but, she didn't give him chance to finish.

"So this is where you were yesterday? That you refused to tell me about?" She shrieked again. Her voice was growing higher the angrier she got. "What the hell Harry? Malfoy!? You were having lunch with Malfoy?!" By this time Harry's ears were ringing.

"Ginny. If you wou-" he tried again.

"Don't you Ginny me! What is all this about 'more than a truce'? Are you cheating on me Harry? With Malfoy? Are you Harry?!"

"That's enough Ginny!" He shouted. Slamming his hand on the table as he stood up. "In case you didn't realise it, our children are sitting right here! Furthermore, I will not, nor have I ever cheated on you. Malfoy and I are just friends. Nothing more!"

The sudden pressure from the article and Ginny's screeching accusations were getting to him. Her constant mentioning of 'with Malfoy' was grating on his nerves. It was like she was obsessed with that fact only. He tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to argue in front of his children.

"Friends? With Malfoy, Harry? How could you want to be friends with that filth?"

Harry could only stare at her. He could feel his ire struggling to burst out of him.

"The war was almost twenty years ago Ginny! Everyone has moved on. The past is the past. Get. Over. It!" He shouted back at her.

He was sick of this shit. He reached to grab the letter off the table but the movement caught Ginny's eye and she reached for it at the same time. Harry was the better seeker though so he got it before her. He quickly shoved it into his pocket. He watched as her face darkened with fury.

"That's from him isn't it? You're exchanging letters? How long has this been going on behind my back?" She asked him quietly.

He knew that meant she was really angry. He knew he had to get out of the kitchen quickly or else the situation would worsen. Harry knew his temper was close to the surface and he didn't want to lose it in front of Lily and Albus.

"Ginny," he answered just as quietly, "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business. You are my wife, not my keeper. I never ask you about your trips so please don't start asking about mine! Now, if you will excuse me I have some things to do. Al, I'll talk to you later okay?" He had turned to his son as he finished speaking. He waited for the nod of confirmation before walking off and out of the kitchen.

A quick glance at his wife had him walking a lot faster to reach his study. It seemed he had shocked her with his mini speech. She was just standing there, mouth agape and face red.

'Good for her.' He thought snidely. He didn't know why but he felt like a piece of his burden had been dropped. A new worry was put in place though. He really, really hoped Malfoy didn't cancel their next outing. He had a feeling that it would be his only reprieve during the oncoming week.

HPHPHPHP

Harry was in his study later that day having a nervous breakdown. He was contemplating whether to write to Malfoy or not. Even though he would be disappointed if Malfoy cancelled, he completely understood why he would. The press had laid off Malfoy as well over the years. Only once in a while writing a story or printing a picture. Any person who respected their privacy would not want to be hounded like that again. It would be worse for Malfoy now because Harry was involved. He cringed. These were the times he hated his fame even more than usual. He really couldn't believe he was so stupid as to forget the Daily Prophet and their craving for gossip. He could picture them camping out somewhere just waiting for him to slip up.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He muttered as he banged his head on the desk every time he said it. A tapping at his window brought him out of his morose state. He glanced up to see a beautiful grey Eagle owl. With a wave of his hand, he temporarily vanished the glass to allow the owl to enter. He replaced it soon after when he realised the owl was waiting for a response. He cautiously opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_I'm sure by now you've seen the paper. Calm down. Knowing you, I'm sure you're driving yourself crazy about whether to cancel or not. (Harry sputtered indignantly). Don't try to deny it , if you would like to cancel, I would have no problem with that. Okay, I would and I would personally drag you from your house next Saturday. I do not care about anything that rag that poses as a newspaper writes. You shouldn't either Potter. They will never stop. Man up. Send your reply with Hades. See you soon._

_D. Malfoy._

_P. S. Go shopping. I've seen what you wear to functions._

Harry laughed, and laughed, and laughed, after he read the letter. Malfoy was certainly blunt. He didn't doubt Malfoy's claim that he would drag him from Godric's Hollow if he cancelled. It was also a pleasant surprise that Malfoy knew him so well. He was glad that he had written to help assuage his fears. With a smile on his face, he penned his reply.

_Malfoy,_

_I'll have you know that I was perfectly calm. I knew there was no need to panic. There is also no need for you to kidnap me on Saturday, I had no intentions of cancelling. I know the press will never leave me alone but it's still bloody annoying. I'm glad we're still on for Saturday. See you soon._

_H. Potter._

_P. S. My fashion sense has improved greatly so I resent your post script. Just kidding, I'll get some help. No worries._

_P. S. S. Don't get lost in the muggle world!_

He folded the letter and sent it off with Hades. He chuckled as he watched Hades disappear. The little banter with Malfoy felt great. Now he really couldn't wait for Saturday.

He was spinning happily in his desk chair when Al came into the study looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh dad? Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron just flooed over. They want to talk to you."

Harry sighed. He should've seen this coming.

"Tell them to come up please." He replied. He watched as Al hesitated to leave.

"Something wrong Al?"

"No Dad. I'll-I'll go get them." He answered before hurrying off. Harry knew he would have to talk to him about what happened at breakfast and soon.

"Damn Ginny." He muttered.

"Talking to yourself mate?" He jumped as Ron's deep baritone seemed to echo around the room. He smiled at his long-time friends as they entered the study and shut the door. He groaned inwardly at the looks on their faces. Time to face the music.

"Uh... Hey guys! What's going on?" He forced a smile on his face in a hope that they would cut him some slack. He hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Oh cut the crap Harry!" Hermione cut in. Ok obviously it was. He had to work on his facial expressions. "You know why we're here. Care to explain?" She asked placing a copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk before sitting in a chair opposite it. Her arms crossed as she waited. Ron sat on the chair next to her in an identical position.

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face. He always hated having to explain himself.

"Before you get all insane. No, we are not together and no, it wasn't a common occurrence. I went out and I bumped into Malfoy. Literally I might add. We talked for a bit and he asked me to lunch. It w-"

"Wait. Malfoy asked you to lunch?" Ron burst in. "Just like that?"

"Yes Ron. Now would you like me to continue or not?" He asked. He made sure his annoyance at being interrupted was obvious. He waited till Ron nodded before continuing. "Right, so he asked me to lunch. Mind you, he seemed as surprised as I was that he did it. I agreed. I really didn't see any harm in it. We went to lunch and it was okay. No fights, no arguments."

"Can we talk now?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. WHAT THE HELL HARRY!?" He shouted. His face already turning red. Harry sighed. He really, really,  _really_  couldn't take this right now. He actually felt a headache coming on.

"Ron, please, save your breath. I don't get why everybody is making such a big deal out of this! We're in our mid-thirties for Merlin's sake. I thought everyone had gotten over the whole 'he's a Death Eater crap', that it had died down years ago. What is wrong with us trying to be friends!?" Mid rant he had gotten up and was now pacing in an attempt to calm down. If he had to deal with this shit every time he turned around he was going to go insane.

"Harry, mate, calm down." Ron said trying to placate Harry.

"You're telling ME to calm down? You were just shouting at me!" Harry shouted at Ron. His frustration with the conversation evident.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake! How did you expect me to react?" Ron asked. Harry just stared at him blankly. He watched as his best friend's anger deflated at his facial expression. "Look Harry, It's not about the whole Death Eater thing. It's just that even after the truce you and Malfoy barely even spoke to each other. Now out of the blue a picture pops up with both of you having lunch. It's just so bloody random Harry. You can't possibly expect us to not be shocked."

"Okay. I was just really tired and annoyed at all the shouting. I-I see your point now but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So what if it's out of the blue. I enjoyed it. We're just trying to catch up on each other's lives. As a matter of fact, we're having another outing next Saturday. And I'm bloody well looking forward to it." He said. His arms were crossed defiantly and he didn't care that he looked like a petulant five year old.

"Harry, you're sure about this?" Hermione's quiet voice halted his defiant mood. He looked at her and smiled, genuinely this time. He knew she was worried about him. She, like Al, could see through his facades. He knew she had noticed his recent dark moods.

"Yeah 'Mione. Even though it was one lunch, I really enjoyed it. I felt like every problem I had was gone just for that little time. It's weird but... I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Okay then!" She chirped. "So how is the food at 'La Bonne Cuisine'? I've been meaning to go there since they opened."

"It was fantastic!" He replied. He chuckled at Ron's spluttering in the background. "Problem Ron?"

"No mate. I see your mind is already made up. I'm not completely happy with it but you're a grown man and you can choose who you want as you need some new ones anyway, maybe I'll see your old, wrinkly face a lot less." Ron teased then yelped as he narrowly avoided being hit by his wife.

Harry laughed and hugged his best friends. They had been through so much and their friendship had withstood that and the test of time.

Ron had definitely grown up to be an amazing husband and father. He, unlike Harry, enjoyed being an auror. Even if his job currently consisted of only paperwork. Harry was glad that even though he wasn't happy about the friendship with Malfoy, he didn't try to dissuade Harry. He eventually listened and accepted it.

Hermione had retired from being a lawyer and was planning to open a book store in Diagon Alley. Surprise, surprise. He was impressed that she had held out for so long. She was like him in some ways. She wanted to spend more time with her two children.

Rose and Hugo were two brilliant children. He was glad Rose was starting Hogwarts with Albus this September. He would have a companion. Especially since Rose loved books as much as he did. He hoped they both would be friends with Scorpius eventually.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Um. How are things with you and Ginny? We saw her on our way up. She didn't look too happy." Hermione said. Harry snorted then regretted it as he saw Hermione's eyebrow arch in question.

"Uh. She isn't. We had a huge argument at breakfast. I told her something similar to what I told you and walked off before I could blow up in front of the kids."

"Well you can't really blame her mate. You two looked pretty comfortable in that picture."

"Yes and I would go out in broad daylight and cheat on my wife of sixteen years with Draco Malfoy." Harry countered with a blank look on his face. "Ginny is my wife, she's supposed to know me better than that."

"I understand. No need to get snippy with me!" Ron replied, his hands up on a defensive gesture. Harry laughed.

"Besides, she was acting all weird. I understand the whole animosity towards Malfoy but it seemed like she was becoming hysterical, almost like I shouldn't even talk to him at all. There seemed to be an underlying fear of something. I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it." He had turned to face the window and so completely missed the look that passed between his two friends.

"She's just riled up Harry." Ron said in what Harry assumed was to be a comforting voice.

"I guess. Whatever. What's going on with you two? Anything new?"

"Nope." Hermione replied.

"Same old." Ron followed with a smile.

They talked for a while longer before they left with promises of more visits. Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He was glad he had spoken to them about it. That was one less thing to worry about. Now, he had a week to decide what to wear for Saturday. He realised that he could've asked Hermione for help. He knew that he needed it. He decided he would write her tomorrow and hoped she would be available to help him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginny was furious!

'How dare he?' She thought. 'Since when did he get so bold?'

She was seriously beginning to get worried. One day with that ferret and Harry was already acting different.

That was the second time in two days that Harry had left during an argument. He didn't even try to make up for it. Usually he would be hounding her to 'talk about their feelings and their problems' or some such nonsense. She never really cared. She just loved how he would follow her around, practically begging her to work it out.

The fact that he had tried to hide it from her was what had her on edge. Harry was all about being open in a relationship. She gritted her teeth as she remembered his words from the argument that morning. 'What I do and who I do it with is none of your business,' kept bouncing around in her head.

Of all the persons Harry had to get close to, it just had to be Malfoy. It was obvious to her that it was just a platonic relationship. Harry wouldn't cheat on her. She already knew that. However, she knew that the friendship could eventually become more if they continued meeting.

Ginny knew she couldn't allow that to happen. There would be dire consequences, at least for her. She refused to let her life be ruined because of that blonde idiot. He had almost taken her dreams away at the end of the war, he was not going to succeed now.

She had worked too hard to get what she wanted and she would not let anything get in her way.

Her perfect world was beginning to crumble and she could not...would not allow it to continue. She was Ginevra Potter and  _nothing_  and  _no one_ was going to change that.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a week later, the Friday before his and Malfoy's second outing and Harry was extremely excited. A lot of times he'd had to stop himself from singing out loud. He didn't know why he was acting the way he was, but he wasn't going to complain. He was ready for tomorrow. Hermione had helped him get the perfect outfit after he had enlisted her help. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy.

The incident with Ginny was pushed far away, at the very back of his mind and he had no intention of bringing it to the forefront. She had been pestering him during the past week, questioning him on why he was so happy. He just kept on ignoring her and brushing her off. It infuriated her more but it didn't bother him. It seemed to have worked though because she hadn't spoken to him all day. Again, no complaints from him.

The fiasco with the Daily Prophet had died down after a few days. Harry and Draco both made it clear that they weren't saying or doing anything about it so it quickly became old news. They had refused all interviews and just ignored anyone that tried to approach them. He was still glad that he had chosen to go into the muggle world. No one knew who they were there.

He snorted. 'Malfoy's hair is like a freaking beacon. It would still attract attention.'

Truly, he wasn't worried. Even if they were seen, he would try to take Malfoy's advice and 'man up'.

He was currently in his study. He was always there nowadays. Both to escape Ginny and to spend time with Albus. Sitting in the study, reading a good novel was his favourite past-time. Al was sitting opposite him, reading as well. Just like always. He would miss this when his son went to Hogwarts. It was just the both of them at home now.

He and Ginny had put aside their differences and had called a family meeting, explaining that the article was a lie. They didn't want the children believing anything but the truth.

Lily was still angry at Harry and kept giving him dark looks with a sneer on her face. He had given up on trying to talk to her. He had asked Ginny at some point but she chose to ignore him. He guessed it was payback for ignoring her.

Albus seemed confused but he also seemed to accept the explanation. Harry had explained that he and Malfoy were just friends and that he would never cheat on Ginny. He was glad Al knew him so well. He knew he was probably the only one in the household who did.

James, on the other hand, was a major problem. Harry hardly ever saw him and a part of him was glad. James was not pleased with the article that was featured in the Daily Prophet and he made his displeasure known. His behaviour had worsened. He had no respect for Harry and no matter how much he tried, his eldest just refused to listen to him.

Harry also feared that James was homophobic. Every argument James came up with kept focusing on the fact that it was a man he was with. He had tried to make sure his children grew up knowing not to discriminate against others. Obviously, his eldest didn't understand the message. He hoped that Ginny wasn't saying things that caused James' behaviour.

He had turned to Molly for help and she had advised him to not push the issue. She also told him that James was young and angry because he believed that Harry was cheating and that he would eventually get over it. He wasn't so sure though. His son just seemed too angry.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see Albus watching him closely.

"You okay dad?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Al." He said before smiling. It was a genuine one and it widened when Al smiled in return.

He would not think about anything depressing anymore. Right now, he was enjoying time with his son and tomorrow he was going to enjoy his time Malfoy. He couldn't wait.

••••••••••••••••••

It was the evening of the second outing, Saturday, July 6th. Draco couldn't be happier. He had counted down the days till today. He had just finished getting dressed and was leaving to meet Harry. They had decided, through letters, to meet at a rendezvous point at a muggle store a short way from the Leaky Cauldron. Draco had already visited it to get an idea of where to apparate.

Draco had dressed to impress. He wore a silver, button-down, long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Of course, his shoes were made of leather and were of the highest quality. He had combed his hair to fall around his face. He knew he looked good and he was proud of it.

He apparated as soon as he walked out the front door and appeared in an alley close to the meeting point. He fixed his clothing and waited patiently for his 'date'

When he saw Harry walking towards him a few minutes later, he knew the short wait was worth it. His mouth had gone dry. Harry had donned a dark green turtle neck that made his eyes more noticeable. Pair of black jeans covered his legs like a second skin, and he also wore leather shoes that seemed as high quality as his own. A black leather jacket completed the look. As usual, his hair was in disarray but it looked great to Draco. He realised he had been staring and cleared his throat as Harry reached where he stood.

"I see you got a lot of help Potter. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Hermione helped me. Oh and I know you're impressed. I don't think I've ever seen a Malfoy gawk before."

Draco spluttered. He actually bloody spluttered! He watched as Harry's face split into a grin before he started laughing outright. Draco joined in soon after. It was hard not to. It seemed he was right about Harry destroying his mask. But, he didn't mind at all. He wanted to be open with Harry.

"You are probably the first person to completely destroy the mask of a Malfoy, Potter. Especially in so little time." He said when he recovered from laughing. He smirked before adding, "Cherish it. It won't happen again."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge Malfoy." Harry retaliated with a smile. "I hope you're prepared to pick up the pieces of your mask by the time this outing's over."

"Bring it on Potter." He challenged. Ah! How he loved this. He slipped his hand into the crook of Harry's elbow so that Harry could apparate them to their destination. The few seconds of contact was torture for him. He only hoped he didn't imagine the shudder that came from his companion.

Seconds later, they arrived in an alleyway that Draco assumed was close to their intended destination. He had removed his hand from Harry's elbow when they landed. After all, he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. The short walk to the movie theatre was made in silence. When they arrived, Draco was stunned speechless. It was fascinating. The lights, sounds and people milling about caught his attention. It was a serious culture shock to him. Blaise had tried to explain some things to him when they went shopping but that was a completely different experience.

"Welcome to the movie theatre Malfoy." Harry said with a dramatic flair and a huge smile on his face. Draco could tell that he was pleased and happy by the reaction he got.

They didn't stay long admiring the outside. They went in and Draco admired the carpeted floors and relished the scent of buttered popcorn in the air. Harry ordered popcorn and drinks for the both of them. He tried to explain things as they went along and Draco tried with all his might to understand everything. He completely understood why Harry couldn't explain in it a letter because he was confused even with the actual visual aid.

Tickets to see a random comedy were bought and they headed inside the theatre itself. There weren't many people there when they entered. Harry had explained that that was to be expected since the movie had premiered weeks ago which was why he chose it. Draco was glad. He didn't want to be surrounded by muggles. He would tolerate them but it still wasn't his comfort zone. The fact that Harry had realised this made him even happier. They sat in the middle on the left side and just waited for the movie to begin.

Draco's first taste of 'coke' had him hooked. The fizzy drink was so much better than pumpkin juice. He heard Harry's soft laugh at his reaction but he knew that he wasn't making fun of him and he appreciated that. The movie started a short while later and they sat back to enjoy it.

Draco didn't think he would ever forget the experience. It wasn't even a possibility. If anyone asked him about the movie, he would answer in broken sentences. If, however, he was asked what Harry looked like he could've told a story. He enjoyed watching Harry, discreetly of course. He loved how his face would light up literally from the movie lights and figuratively when he laughed. He was beautiful. Draco could tell he was relaxed and happy. He also noticed the glances Harry would send his way. Part of him hoped Harry had also noticed his glances, while the other part didn't. He really didn't want to scare Harry away by moving too soon. He was still confident that everything would fall into place.

He enjoyed himself as well. He loved the dark, intimate atmosphere and the few parts of the movie that he watched were pretty funny. It was perfect and he was glad Harry had chosen the movie theatre. He hoped there would be more to come.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was unsure of what he watched more of; Draco or the movie. He was glad the theatre was dark so Draco wouldn't notice his sidelong glances. At times, he wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw Draco watching him as well. He shrugged it off though, maybe he was just imagining things.

What he hadn't imagined though, was Malfoy's face as laughed. There was a complete change. He had not noticed when they had met each other earlier on. He was laughing as much as Malfoy. He had never seen the blonde look so carefree and bloody gorgeous. That deep laugh kept sending small involuntary shivers through his body. His memory supplied him with how he felt when Draco held on to him to apparate. He had tried to stop the shudder of pleasure at that simple contact. It was all so confusing.

'What is going on with me?' He wondered. His feelings and reactions were driving him crazy. It had been happening a lot lately. He had only spent time with Draco twice but somehow it felt like they've been seeing each other for years. He was extremely comfortable in his presence. There was no denying that he felt happy that he was the one to break down Malfoy's mask so completely.

The movie had ended and they were walking out of the movie theatre. They were both sporting huge smiles.

"That was bloody fantastic!" Draco practically shouted.

Harry laughed. "Yes it was. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much or had so much fun."

"Neither can I." Draco said softly looking right at him. He had an intense look in his eyes that Harry couldn't place. He could feel the blush creeping up on his face. He quickly turned away so Malfoy wouldn't see it.

Soon enough they were heading back to the alleyway and Harry realised he wasn't ready for the evening to end.

"Hey Malfoy. You uh, want to walk around for a bit? It's still pretty early and we did say we would catch up on each other's lives." He said. His voice had a slightly nervous tone but he didn't care. He watched as Malfoy's smile broadened.

"Sure Potter. Lead the way." He eventually replied.

Harry let out a small laugh, and then they started walking through the streets of London.

"So what have you been up to?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much really. I'm in the Auror Corp. Well sort of. I took a sabbatical recently. Needed a break. You?

"I'm a lawyer. I'm not sure if you would know about it but I am part owner of a law firm. My partner is Blaise."

"That's great. You know, I think it's pretty amazing that we managed to keep our close friends, despite everything."

"Yeah." Was all Malfoy replied.

They walked and exchanged stories about different changes in their lives. Harry told Draco about his children and Ginny. He tried to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. He listened as Malfoy told him about Scorpius and the hatred he had for Astoria. He smiled as Malfoy actually started ranting about his ex wife. The word 'bitch' popped up quite a few times.

"She was that bad?" He asked when Malfoy eventually finished his diatribe.

"She was bloody terrible. Still is actually. One day I know she'll go too far and trust me when I say, I'm waiting patiently for that day." He replied viciously.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if his tone would be similar when describing Ginny, if they ever divorced. It was definitely something to think about. Especially since arguments seem to be a common occurrence in their home.

Their conversation eventually turned to lighter topics as the duo walked on. Harry's imagination couldn't supply a better evening than the present one.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everything was great. He was surprised when Harry asked him for a walk but he was really ecstatic. He was glad that they decided to talk about their lives.

It didn't go unnoticed by him how Harry's mood seemed to darken when he spoke about his family. The underlying bitterness in his voice was evident, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He knew Harry's married life wasn't perfect, the picture he had seen in the Daily Prophet that first day proved it. However, he hadn't realised it was this bad. It was clear that Harry was beginning to realise that his marriage wasn't what he hoped it would be.

Draco also noticed the difference in the way Harry spoke of his son Albus and the other two, James and Lily. It was obvious that he didn't connect with the two of them as he did with Albus. He wondered why.

'Maybe Harry's subconscious is telling him something?'

Draco tried not to think that Ginny would be so evil as to do what he suspected she did. He knew that Harry would be devastated if it turned out to be true. Someone would have to restrain him from going after the Weaselette. He decided he would think on it later, a lot of research had to be done.

He jumped at the chance to talk about his failed marriage. He used it as an opportunity to vent his anger at Ginny for what she was doing to his Harry and also his true hatred for his ex wife. To him, they were both the same, power hungry, selfish bitches. He truly hated the both of them. Ginny though, was at the top. He would relish the time when he finally destroyed her.

Draco was glad they moved on to better topics after his tirade. He needed to get his mind off the negative thoughts.

"I truly enjoy this friendship we have Potter. I'm glad we're giving this a chance." He divulged and watched with glee as Harry's face lit up.

"Me too. Although um, we're friends now so shouldn't we drop the last names?" Harry queried.

Draco couldn't have stopped the grin on his face even his mouth was stapled shut. His father could've appeared in front of him and he would've just kissed him in his glee.

"No problem. Harry." He finally replied. Never would he have imagined he would get to say that name out loud to its owner so soon. Nothing could've made the moment better.

"Ok then. Draco." Harry said with a smile and just like that, Draco's previous theory was blown away. Hearing his Harry say his name with such fondness was definitely the perfect moment.

"Hey. Maybe we can introduce Scorpius and Albus to each other? It would be perfect since they are both starting Hogwarts this September." Draco suggested.

"That's a great idea Draco!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

'Merlin! Even better the second time he said it.' Draco mused to himself.

They agreed that he would choose the time and place after they spoke to their sons. They left to go to their respective houses a little while later with promises of future meetings.

As Draco lay in his bed later that night, he went through the events of the evening. The highlight of the evening had definitely been Harry's request for them to use their first names. It was a pleasant surprise and a memory he would forever cherish.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: Here's chapter 4. HUGE thanks to my beta  **djaddict** , all your thoughts and suggestions contribute greatly to the story. :). Oh! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**All warnings in first chapter.**

Memories-  **' _blah blah blah'_**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Harry Potter sat with his family at the table eating breakfast a few days after his second outing with Draco. Just thinking of his name brought a smile to his face. He had seen the way Draco's eyes had lit up when he mentioned they should use first names. He also hadn't missed the way Draco seemed to glow with happiness when Harry actually said his name. Harry was very pleased to see that he was getting to see the real Draco Malfoy. He couldn't wait till the next time he made the masks non-existent. He was confused by the sudden desire in wanting Draco to be more open but he attributed that to the desire for friendship.

As he ate his eggs, he thought about the past few days at the Potter household. The house was filled with tension. He had returned from his outing with Draco with a huge smile on his face that had yet to disappear. His mood had significantly improved. Ginny had been pestering him about his attitude but he just ignored her. He also refused to acknowledge all the suspicious looks she kept throwing his way. He didn't understand why she was being like that but he wasn't going to let it bother him. To him, there was no need to tell her where he went and who he went with.

His children were also looking at him closely. Well, James and Albus were, though they obviously had different feelings behind them. Albus had an inquisitive look, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle but James' was like his mother. Harry always saw him watching him with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Lily just ignored him.

Harry really couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He really hoped nothing happened to change that.

"Harry? When are you going back to work?" Ginny's voice broke through his thoughts. He groaned quietly as his brain processed the question.

'There goes my happiness.' He thought morosely.

"Harry?" She inquired again. Her voice held a tad bit of impatience.

He inwardly sighed. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Ginny, actually, I really don't think I want to go back to the Auror Corps." Harry said slowly. He withheld a cringe at the sudden silence at the breakfast table. The children were looking at the two of them as if sensing another argument brewing.

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet which Harry knew meant bad news. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Ginny I just don't think it makes sense anymore. It's all paperwork now and frankly, I prefer to stay at home and do my own thing."

"Okay Harry." She simply stated before returning to her breakfast. The children, realising nothing was going to happen, returned to their breakfast as well.

To say Harry was shocked was putting it mildly. Recently, Ginny had been badgering him about everything he did so he had been prepared for a verbal battle. He was relieved, even though he knew it would only be temporary. The conversation was definitely not over. He just hoped he wouldn't explode again whenever it happened.

Everyone finished their breakfast shortly after and left to do whatever they wanted. Harry retreated to his 'safe house'. He planned to stay there as long as he could to stave off the inevitable confrontation with his wife. He knew a lot of patience would be needed. It wasn't too long before Albus joined him and they sat in their usual comfortable silence and read.

HPHPHPHP

It was a few days after Harry had broken the news of his retirement at breakfast. It was July 10th, Scorpius Malfoy's birthday. Harry had just sent off an owl with a birthday present for the eleven year old. He had purchased a book about dragons, one suited to his age. He and Draco had been conversing through letters and Draco had informed him of Scorpius' birthday. He had told Draco to write back and tell him of Scorpius' reaction to his present. He hoped he like it.

Surprisingly, he was still in high spirits. He had managed to avoid any confrontations with Ginny simply by avoiding her completely. Harry knew she was becoming extremely angry with him but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Smiling to himself, he stepped out of his study. However, he didn't make it far because his path was blocked by his wife. Ginny stood in front of him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you ready to talk now Harry?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice. Harry could've sworn she was fighting to keep a snarl off her face. He just sighed and sidestepped her and led the way to the living room. He sat down on the armchair next to the fireplace and watched as Ginny sat on the sofa closest to him.

"Where are the children?" He asked when he noticed the silence of the house. He was stalling and he was not ashamed of it.

"I sent them to mum's house. I planned for this conversation to happen today Harry. No matter what." Ginny replied bluntly. Harry just nodded, there really wasn't anything to say to that. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Harry got annoyed and broke it.

"Look Ginny, I'm in my mid-thirties. I just want time to myself, a break, and I can't do that working in the Auror Corps." He spoke firmly in an attempt to show her that he had already made up his mind.

"I don't understand Harry. Where did all this come from? You can't expect me to believe that, it's just so sudden. Are you sure you are not having that muggle thing Hermione was telling Ron about?"

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"What muggle thing?"

"You know, the mid-wife crisis thing." Ginny responded. Harry could only stare at her. His eyes searched for any sign that she was joking but he saw that she was serious.

"Ohhh. You mean a mid-life crisis." He stated, and he couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his voice. "That's not it Ginny." He quickly added to avoid her ire. "I've actually been thinking about it for a while and just now decided to do something about it."

"But Harry, you love being an Auror!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry cringed at the surety in her voice.

"No Ginny, I don't. Maybe I enjoyed the thrill at first but that died down years ago. Now I'm just tired of it."

"So that's it? What are you going to do now? Stay in your study and do nothing all day?" She asked. Harry chose to ignore the disdain in her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. When the kids are here I'll take care of them but otherwise it's ME time." He stated plainly. His mind was already made up and envisioning days of relaxation without mounds of paperwork to think about.

Ginny just stared into space. He noticed that she seemed to be in shock.

'Hmm. If I'd have known she would've been speechless, I would've had this conversation ages ago.' He thought to himself. He waited patiently, watching his wife's face. His mind started going crazy when he realised her face seemed to be contorted with some unknown emotion. His eyebrows bunched in confusion.

'What is going on in her head?' He asked himself.

"Ginny? You okay?" He asked, nudging her knee. She jerked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yes Harry. Sorry about that. I guess I'm just so shocked by all of this but, I um, I respect your decision." She said before getting up and leaving.

Harry stared after Ginny. 'What is wrong with her?'

He watched her walk off in a daze. Her reactions were confusing him. But, he believed sooner or later he would find out the problem. No sense worrying about it now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco smiled as he stood by the fireplace in the family floo-room. He was waiting for his son to come through. A little while later the flames turned green and he watched as his son stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. He barely gave Scorpius time to brush the soot off his robes before he scooped him up into a huge hug.

"Happy birthday son!" He shouted, holding his son tightly. He laughed along with his son as they danced across the floo room. This was what he enjoyed; being himself around those he loved. Hearing his son's boisterous laughter almost made him burst with happiness. He couldn't believe his blonde haired baby was growing so quickly.

Draco let his son down and they straightened their clothing before proceeding to the living room.

"You already had breakfast Scorp?" He asked his son.

"Yes dad." Scorpius replied with a smile on his face. Draco could practically feel the happiness and excitement radiating from his son. He had a great day planned for him.

As they stepped into the living room Scorpius was once again scooped up into a hug. This time by his grandmother. He would always thank whatever gods there were, that his mother was able to see her grandson grow another year older. Though it was noticeable that she had aged, Narcissa still looked beautiful and still stood tall and regal as someone befitting her status should. He loved her so much and he didn't know what he would've done without her. They had been through so much together. He really hoped she would stay with him for a while yet. He wanted her to see him truly happy with his one true love. There was no question as to whether she would accept Harry or not. She was the one who had pushed him to make the truce and she harboured no ill will towards Harry.

"Draco!" His mother's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes mother?"

"Glad to have you back with us son." She said with a smile. Draco just ignored her and motioned for them to follow him outside. They were going to apparate to their destination. As they reached the apparition point, he held onto his son and they disappeared with a crack. His mother would follow after them.

A few minutes later they arrived at a Wizarding Quidditch stadium in Germany. Draco had acquired tickets for them in the top box. It was a qualifying match between Germany and Ireland. He smiled as he watched Scorpius' eyes light up in wonder and excitement. No matter how many Quidditch matches they went to, Scorpius always seemed to be in awe. Draco was glad he picked this as his surprise.

"Dad this is amazing!" Scorpius shouted over the noise as they walked into the stadium.

"I know right?" Draco replied with a slight grin.

Scorpius was practically vibrating with suppressed excitement although, Draco knew it would never show outwardly while they were in public. A thought suddenly came to his mind about having Scorpius suppress his feelings but he brushed it off. Scorpius didn't seem to be having any adverse reactions to keeping his masks up in public. Draco assumed it was because his son was able to let go and be himself when around family.

It took a while to get to the top box, they had to walk there since apparition and portkeying within the stadium were forbidden. As soon as they reached the top, they chose the seats up front.

"Oh Scorpius, all your presents are at home so don't forget to open them when we get back." Draco told his son. He had been so eager to reach the stadium that he didn't give his son time to open his gifts. He felt slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry dad. I highly doubt I'll forget them." Scorpius said then added, "I'm glad we were able to get here early." And then smiled at him.

Draco returned the smile, he knew that was his son's way of reassuring him that everything was okay. With a sigh, he settled into his seat, watching as people continued to arrive.

It wasn't long before the game started and the Malfoys were engrossed in it. Well, Draco and Scorpius were, Narcissa was busy chatting with her neighbour. The blonde duo was cheering for Ireland. Draco would never forget or tire of the excitement that he knew his son felt. He had truly picked a great surprise.

DMDMDMDM

"Wow! That was fantastic! For a while there I thought Ireland was going to lose!"

"Ireland? Lose? You wound me with those words Scorpius. I had no fear." Draco said dramatically.

"Yeah right dad! You were practically quaking in your seat!" Scorpius shouted before running away from his father.

"Come back here you little brat!" Draco shouted playfullyafter his son before chasing him down.

They had no qualms about letting their masks down now. It was just the two of them. Draco had apparated them to their manor in France where he had set up a picnic for the both of them on the expansive grounds. His mother had taken off again; she wanted them to have some father-son time. Neither of the other Malfoys objected.

They played around for a while, even having a few one on one Quidditch matches before finally settling on the picnic blanket.

"So Scorp," Draco began, "ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"I think I am dad." Scorpius answered, with a huge smile on his face and Draco knew he was being truthful. Of course there would still be nerves and anxiety but that was probably normal for most first years. After all, Hogwarts was a whole new experience. It was a new place with a different environment, not to mention being away from home for the majority of the time, for the first time.

"Um, dad?" Scorpius' questioning voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I-I hope you don't mind me asking but um, what is going on with you and Harry Potter? Mom's being going on and on about it since the article."

Draco smiled to show his son he had no problem with him asking.

"Harry and I are friends Scorp. We decided to give it a try and so far it's been going great."

"H-How is he? Besides all that? H-He doesn't really seem happy in the pictures I've seen."

Draco just stared at his son in shock. 'Was it really that obvious?' He thought, before asking his son the same question.

"Not really. I think I see it because we use our masks all the time when we're in public. I guess it's easy to see when others are doing the same thing." Scorpius replied with a shrug.

"Maybe you're right." Draco murmured.

"Hey dad, I um, I hope I get to meet him sometime." Scorpius said shyly.

"Hmmm. That can be arranged Scorp. He wants you to meet his son Albus as well. He is also starting Hogwarts this September."

"Really? When can we meet them dad?" His son inquired eagerly.

"I'll write a letter to Harry tomorrow to see when they are available. What do you think about going to a muggle zoo?"

"A muggle zoo? Yes! That would be a whole new experience!" Scorpius exclaimed, practically bouncing in his excitement. Draco laughed at his son's enthusiasm, already planning his letter to Harry. They ended the conversation there and continued with their picnic.

The evening passed by relatively quickly and soon enough they apparated back to their manor in Britain. As soon as they entered Scorpius made a beeline for the family room where he knew his gifts were. Draco followed behind his son at a more sedate pace and sat in an armchair as Scorpius tore through his presents. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw his son's reaction to Harry's gift. He just knew he would have to hide the book until morning or else Scorpius would stay up reading the entire night.

Almost an hour had passed by with Scorpius completely engrossed in his dragon book. Not even the new broomstick Draco got him could tear him away from it for long. Harry had chosen well.

"Okay birthday boy, time for bed." Draco said, playfully snatching the book from his son.

"Okay dad but tomorrow I have to write a thank you letter to Mr. Potter. That book is amazing!" Scorpius gushed.

Draco just nodded and chuckled softly as Scorpius tried and failed to stifle a yawn. Draco apparated them to his son's room and he helped him change into his nightclothes before tucking him into bed. Even at eleven Scorpius didn't complain. It hurt Draco to know that soon he would as he got older. It was in the rare times like these, he wished he had another child.

'If only there was some way Harry and I could have a child. I have a feeling he would love that.' He thought wistfully.

"Dad?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah?" Draco whispered back as he shook off his thoughts.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem son. Go to sleep now."

"'K. Goodnight dad. I love you."

"I love you too Scorpius. Goodnight." Draco said softly, before placing a light kiss on his son's forehead.

He loved his son beyond anything and he was grateful that he had him. He stayed for a few minutes longer before leaving and closing the door softly behind him. He retired to his room directly opposite Scorpius'. He was so tired; he fell in his bed fully clothed and was asleep within minutes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was two weeks after his talk with Ginny and there had been no further discussions about his quitting the Auror Corps. In fact, Ginny seemed to have done a complete personality switch. She was no longer bothering him about inane things. It was truly a relief but at the same time extremely troubling. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn't figure out what it was. Every time he tried to focus on it, it seemed to just dance across his mind not allowing him to get a firm grasp of it.

For the past few days she had been pushing for family outings. He loved his family, truly he did, but he didn't think he could go on another family outing. While Ginny seemed to have switched personalities, James' and Lily's were exactly the same, if not worse. Everything had to go their way. Everywhere they went, those two had chosen. Harry had given up even trying to argue. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Harry walked into his study and smiled when he saw Albus sitting in one of the armchairs reading. He decided then and there that he would spend time with his son today. It was long overdue.

"Hey Al." He called out to his son. He grinned as his near mirror image turned to look at him.

"Yeah dad?"

"Wanna go out today? I was thinking maybe book shopping in France. Up for it?" Harry asked. He really hoped Albus said yes.

"Sure dad! Let's go!" Albus exclaimed. Harry chuckled softly.

They left the house shortly after and apparated to France's Wizarding district. Harry had left a note informing Ginny where they were in case she worried. A soft voice in his head whispered she wouldn't but, Harry pushed that thought back. Ginny had changed.

They arrived at a bookstore called "Le Coin du Lecteur" and Harry was being pulled through the store. He let out a laugh as he watched Albus move from shelf to shelf, it was like he was overwhelmed by the plethora of choices in front of him. Harry loved this side of his son. There were only a few things that could get his son that excited and books were definitely one of them.

Two hours later they left the bookstore, Harry's pocket considerably lighter and a shrunken bag full of books in Albus'. They visited a few more stores before stopping at a cafe for lunch. Harry requested a private room for the both of them. They both ordered and sat in silence until their waitress returned with their food.

"So Al, how are things going with you?" Harry asked his son as they ate.

"Things are okay dad. How about you? I um, noticed you seem to be in a good mood lately." Albus replied hesitantly.

"I'm great Al. Actually better than I've been in a while. It's been great getting to know Draco and actually spending time with someone outside of the family and work. It's something completely new. I thought the Daily Prophet would have ruined it by blasting it to the world, but fortunately, it didn't."

"I'm glad it didn't. It's good too that you and mom spoke to us about it, not that I'd believe  _anything_  that paper writes." Albus said with an impressive scowl on his face. "You two weren't such good friends before right?" He inquired after.

"Yeah. We uh, were pretty hostile towards each other at school but now it's amicable and uh...nice." Harry explained. He hoped Al would understand.

"If it isn't stressing you out then I think it's great dad. At least you guys aren't fighting anymore. Years have passed after all." Albus said with a shrug. Harry smiled. It seemed his son was more mature than his wife.

"Anyway, um...we wanted you and Scorpius, his son, to get to know each other. So um, we were planning an outing for the four of us. Draco is going to send a letter with the details after he speaks to Scorpius. What do you say?" Harry asked just a tad bit nervously. He really wanted Albus to say yes, he wanted Albus to get along with Scorpius and Draco.

"Sure dad. It should be fun." Albus replied after a while. Harry thought he was never going to reply. "You know dad?" Albus continued, "I'm glad you're feeling better. It was-it was hard seeing you like that, so depressed. So yeah...I'm-I'm glad you guys are friends."

Harry couldn't help the blush that crept up his face. To think that spending time with Draco had brought such a change in him. It hurt though, that he had been worrying his son. He vowed that he would try harder to not descend into such a dark place again.

"I'm glad too Albus. I'm sorry about how I've been. I'll try hard so it won't happen again." He reassured his son.

They ate and talked for the rest of the meal. After a while they left and walked around for a bit more before heading home. When they returned home neither Ginny nor the other kids were at home. Harry really didn't mind.

"Thanks for the books and everything dad." Albus told him before hugging him.

"Anytime son" Harry replied, giving his son a tight hug in return. Albus went to his room and Harry retired to his study.

He sat in his armchair nursing a glass of Firewhiskey. He couldn't help thinking about what Albus told him.

'Is it really that obvious?' He thought to himself. He couldn't deny it though. He loved the two times he spent with Draco. He felt relaxed and there had been no tension or pressure to be anyone or anything but himself. With everyone else he had to pretend to be happy and satisfied with life. They were still getting to know each other and Harry couldn't wait to find out more about Draco. He was extremely glad they were giving their friendship a chance.

Thinking about Draco also brought forward the confusing feelings he had been experiencing. The joy he felt when he managed to see the real Draco behind his ever present public mask was amazing. His constant 'Draco watching' was unnerving as well. He didn't understand why he was always admiring the blond man.

'Am I gay?' The thought immediately jumped into his head. He froze in shock. 'Where did that come from?'

He had never questioned his sexuality before, but then again, he never had reason to. At least he didn't think so. His sexual thoughts were all about Ginny. Come to think of it, it had been all about Ginny since right after the war! Harry tugged on his hair as he tried to remember how he was before their marriage. As he thought, memories came unbidden to his mind. Memories of following Draco, admiring how he dressed and his refined look. Even memories of admiring Zabini came to his mind. Harry almost whimpered in frustration.

"No...this isn't right. It isn't right!" He muttered, gripping his hair tighter. He cringed when more memories came forward. The more he tried to push them away, the faster they came.

Eventually he gave up and just let them overwhelm him.

**_'Harry quickly hid behind a wall as Malfoy turned around. He really_ ** **_hoped Malfoy hadn't seen him. He had been following the blonde since the term started. His friends believed it was solely to see what Malfoy was up to but that wasn't it completely. Harry had realised he had been watching the Slytherin Ice Prince a lot lately, and not in a platonic manner either. He was always admiring his aristocratic features and the way his tailored clothes fit him perfectly. He had found himself wishing he could see the person behind the mask._ **

**_A movement caught his eye and he saw the other Sixth Year turn a corner up ahead._ **

**_"Shit!" He whispered. He was so caught up in his day dreaming, he forgot he was following Malfoy. Discreetly, he continued following the blond. A blush crept up his face as his eyes lowered to Malfoy's arse. Malfoy was so graceful and unbelievably sexy. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so perfect._ **

**_He had to hide behind a wall again to gather his wits. If he continued the way he currently was, his drooling would definitely get him caught._ **

**_'Get a grip Harry!' He chided himself before getting up from behind the wall to continue his stalking...er...following._ **

As his mind reeled from his first memory another popped up.

_**'Harry glanced behind him. His heart almost stopped when he noticed Draco was trapped. There was no way he could leave him there. He ignored Ron's comments and turned around to save his secret crush.** _

_**After he had grabbed Malfoy it was hard to concentrate on getting out of the burning room. Malfoy was gripping onto him pretty tightly and the hot breath on his neck wasn't helping either. He tried to focus on the extreme heat and the fiendfyre in an attempt to keep from focusing on the way Malfoy's body felt pressed against his.** _

**_He couldn't believe he was thinking about all that at a time like this but he couldn't help it. His heart was beating faster than normal and it wasn't from fear alone. His breath hitched slightly when Malfoy gave a particularly tight squeeze. They were almost singed by the rapidly growing fire. He had to concentrate! He pushed harder on his broom._ **

**_The relief he felt when they finally got out almost made him collapse. It brought everything back into perspective though. He had a war to finish. As he looked over at Malfoy he hoped he could come out of it alive and hopefully have a chance with the Malfoy heir. Even if it was a one in a million chance. He would wait.'_ **

Harry curled in on himself in the armchair. His mind was flitting fron memory to memory of watching and admiring Draco. At first he couldn't believe he had suppressed all those memories for so many years but the more he thought about it, the more he understood. He had never really gotten the chance to explore his sexuality. He had gotten back together with Ginny after she approached him for another chance.

'I think I'm bisexual.' He thought morosely. He didn't know how he was going to handle this new information. Especially with his feelings towards Draco.

"I can't think about this right now." He muttered to the empty room. It was too late anyway. He was married and he loved is wife...right?

Uncurling himself from the chair, he downed the glass of Firewhiskey and poured himself another. He really needed to talk to someone. He gulped down the next glass of Firewhiskey and just sat in his chair staring into space. He would stay there until he settled his thoughts.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginny sat on her bed thinking. It was two weeks after the 'Auror conversation' and she felt like she was going insane. It was hard to pretend that Harry's change of mind didn't bother her but she had done it. When Harry had been so adamant in quitting she had been shocked into silence. She never saw it coming.

At that time, her thoughts were going into overdrive. All her plans were being dismantled right before her eyes. Her ideal life was becoming less and less ideal. Harry was supposed to be her Auror husband! The man that everybody envied her for having.

Her fear of Harry gaining the courage to divorce her was weighing on her heavily. She refused to believe that the change in his attitude and behaviour was due to Malfoy. She would not believe that!

Over the past two weeks she had been pushing for the family to spend more time together. She hoped that Harry would notice and believe that she was trying to improve their relationship.

The arguments were getting to her, everything was crumbling around her and every time she tried to build it back up something happened to send it crumbling again.

She knew. She knew Harry went on another outing with the blonde ferret. There was nothing she could do to changethat and it irked her.

'I need a break!' She thought frantically.

Making a split decision, she got up and gathered James and Lily. She knew Albus would want to stay with his father so didn't bother with him. She flooed to the Burrow not bothering to leave a note for Harry. If he wasn't living in his study, he would know.

She left the children with her mother, telling her she was going to visit an old friend. She left her childhood home in a lighter mood. By tonight she would be in more control of her emotions. Smiling, she apparated to a beautiful house somewhere in Wales. She confidently walked up to the front door and knocked. The smile that greeted her when the door opened made her heart flutter. It had been too long.

"Hi..."


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: A huge, heartfelt thanks to my beta and friend  **djaddict.** Hope you guys enjoy this one!

**All remaining mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_'... Everything was perfect. They were still panting heavily from their previous actions. His lover laid his forehead against his. He looked up into those beautiful mercury eyes and smiled. It was Draco. It was always his Draco._

_"That was amazing Dray." He whispered. Those perfect lips were so close._

_"It was fantastic Harry." Draco replied before leaning forward to capture Harry's lips. Finally, he would get to feel those lips._

_"Yes." He whispered before closing his eyes. The soft lips touched his and...'_

"DAD!"

"Aii!" Harry squealed as he fell off of whatever he was on. "Wha?" He asked incoherently. There was confusion as to where exactly he was and what had taken him out of his fantasy. He blinked stupidly as a blurred face came into his line of vision.

"Dad?" A voice inquired.

Harry knew he knew that voice but he couldn't place it at the moment. His mind was still reeling from what he now realised was a dream. A dream that he almost couldn't remember. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it was obvious that it wouldn't be the last. He grunted softly in thanks as his glasses were placed on his face, apparently they had fallen off when he jerked awake.

His cheeks reddened slightly as he took in his surroundings and the situation he was currently in. It was obvious he had fallen asleep in his study again. He had fallen off his armchair due to his abrupt awakening. He glanced to the side to see Albus watching him with an expression a mixture of concern and amusement.

"What happened?" He asked his son.

"Well you obviously fell asleep here. I-I heard you moaning when I came in and I thought something was wrong. I just kept calling you till you woke up." Albus replied. If it was possible, Harry was sure he was redder than a tomato at this point.

"Oh. It-it must've just been a bad dream. Um. How long were you trying to wake me?" He inquired, a bit of trepidation creeping into his voice. He hoped with all his might that he hadn't said or done anything embarrassing when his son was in the room.

"Not too long. I just came in actually. You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah. As I said, just a weird dream. I'm fine." Harry replied before starting to get up. He stopped though, when he felt a distinct squishy wetness in his pants. His eyes widened in dawning horror. 'What was I dreaming about?'.

"Dad?" Albus questioned.

Harry didn't answer. He didn't think he could. He discreetly raised his knee up a little in an attempt to hide is dilemma. He didn't know if it was obvious or not but he didn't dare glance down to see in case Al looked as well.

"It's alright Al. Could you give me a minute please?"

Al just looked at him curiously before leaving. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and it was only then that he glanced down and was happy to see no wet stains. He chided himself on his stupidity, if there had been something, Albus' curiosity would have prompted him to ask or at least he would have been too embarrassed to even approach him.

Shrugging lightly, he got off the floor and sat on the armchair he had involuntarily vacated. He wandlessly cleaned himself and just sat back to try and remember the dream he just had. It had obviously been extremely intense. Images of blond hair, silver eyes and a perfectly sculptured chest flashed across his mind. He groaned in slight frustration as his cock gave an interested twitch as those snippets of the dream surfaced.

It was just his luck to start having wet dreams of Draco after his personal 'revelation'. That was more than a month ago and the dreams had yet to let up. He hadn't even seen Draco since their last outing, they were communicating through letters. He had already admitted to himself that he was bisexual and he had accepted it. He saw no need to fight it. He was in his mid-thirties and married for Merlin's sake! However, there was a part of him that felt empty. That part of him made him think about his decisions after the war, made him second guess them. He had never given himself that chance to explore his sexuality and he just knew it was something he was always going to regret.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy some of the choices he made. If he hadn't married he wouldn't have had his children. James and Lily may give him hell but he still loved them. They were his. Not to mention Albus, he was glad that he was able to pass on his mother's eyes. And even though he had been questioning his marriage lately, he knew deep down he loved his wife.

As he thought about Ginny, her recent behaviours were brought forward in his mind. She had really changed, in fact, she seemed more calm and collected. Harry was pleasantly surprised with the happy greeting he got when she came home the day he went out with Albus. She had even cooked dinner that night. He was glad that she was making an effort and had seemingly matured. He hoped that they would finally be able to work on their marriage.

Harry also noticed that she was interacting with Albus more, always asking him if he wanted to join them whenever she took James and Lily on outings. Albus mostly declined but Harry was just happy that she thought of him. What surprised him more was that after he had received Draco's letter about the zoo trip, she didn't complain or argue when he had told her that he was taking Al to meet with Draco and Scorpius. Harry remembered her words, 'That's good, that way Albus will have another friend other than his cousin Rose when he starts Hogwarts.' He had kissed her then. He was obviously extremely happy. He had immediately written to Draco confirming their plans.

Thinking about Draco again brought troubled thoughts to his mind. There was no denying that he had feelings for the blond Adonis. Honestly, he didn't think it could be helped. After all, the feelings had been suppressed for almost twenty bloody years! Further heightened by the fact the blond had grown up to be fucking gorgeous! However, he knew nothing could come of it. He was married and had a family that he loved. He couldn't find it in his heart to destroy that.

'That's because you're a fucking coward!' A voice whispered harshly in his head. He cringed inwardly because he knew, to some extent, that he believed it.

Would he have been happier with Draco? Would he be happy now if he divorced Ginny and give it a chance? The questions kept repeating in his head and he had no answers to any of them and it bothered him.

"Stop this Harry!" He told himself after a while. He couldn't think about all this right now. He got up off the armchair and exited his study, intent on a long, relaxing bath. He felt it was needed. Tomorrow was the outing with the Malfoys, he couldn't allow these thoughts to ruin the day.

HP*HP*HP*HP*

It was August 24th. A perfect day for the zoo Harry thought. The sun was particularly bright as if knowing how important today was for Harry. Despite his recent thoughts and revelations, he was determined that it would be a great day. He really, really wanted Albus to have fun with the Malfoys. He was currently waiting by the front door for his son. They were going to apparate to an alley close to 'The Emperor Zoo' and meet the Malfoys there.

"Albus hurry up or we're going to be late!" He shouted.

"Coming dad!" Was the shouted reply before the messy haired youth came bounding down the stairs to stand by him.

They were both dressed in muggle clothing, obviously. Albus wore a green t-shirt with a sliver dragon on the front, with a pair of dark blue jeans and green converse on his feet. Harry was clad in a fitted dark green, almost black t-shirt and black fitted jeans. He had opted to wear the same shoes as he had at the movies for they were pretty comfortable.

"Ready?" He asked Albus.

"Yup!" Came the reply. Harry then held on to his son and they apparated with a crack.

As soon as they reached the alley they both attempted to flatten their wayward hair, oblivious to the fact that they were doing the same thing.

"Wow and I thought Scorpius was a mini-me." Harry heard behind him. The deep, all too familiar voice sent a shiver through him. He snorted.

"It's pretty weird isn't it?" He said jokingly before they walked up to their companions. He couldn't stop his roaming eyes when they decided to check Draco out. The blond looked so fucking sexy!

'I need to get him in muggle clothing more often.' A traitorous voice whispered in his head. He mentally shook it off but his eyes were still doing their own thing.

Draco was wearing an extremely tight dark grey t-shirt. Harry could distinctly see the muscles straining against the shirt. A pair of fitted black designer jeans and the same leather shoes as before completed the look of the god before him. It seemed Draco had come out to impress and boy did he do a great job!

"Done ogling Harry?" A drawling voice broke him out of his reverie.

"What?" He spluttered. "I was not ogling you. I was just admiring your skills in finding suitable muggle clothing." He finished. Draco just watched him with an arched eyebrow. Harry diligently ignored the snickers coming from the two younger wizards. He smiled when he finally noticed Scorpius' clothing. The younger blond wore a blue T-shirt with black jeans and a blue converse. It was pretty amusing that they'd all dressed similarly.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's get the introductions over with and then get out of this disgusting alley." Draco said, the disgust clear in his tone.

"Great. Eh hm. Albus, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco, my son, Albus Severus Potter." Harry said with over dramatic formality. He watched as Albus snickered again before reaching forward and shaking Draco's outstretched hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy." He said softly.

"Pleased to meet you too Albus." Draco replied, then turned to his son. "Scorpius, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He finished with a flair. They too exchanged a handshake and pleasantries.

"Oh. Mr. Potter, I'd like to thank you for the birthday present. I really liked it. I know I already sent a thank you letter but I thought it would be great to thank you personally as well." Scorpius said. Harry smiled. Draco had also written him and told him of his son's reluctance to let go of the book.

"No problem Scorpius. I'm glad you liked it."

The boys were then introduced to each other. Harry noticed that they just seemed to send curious glances at each other then look away. He hoped they would eventually loosen up as the day wore on.

Soon after they headed out of the alley and made their way to the zoo a short distance away. They reached the zoo and Draco paid for the four of them despite Harry's protests. He vowed he would get back at Malfoy somehow.

A few hours later found the quartet sitting at a table in the zoo cafeteria eating ice cream. Harry was sitting next to Draco and the children were opposite them. Harry had ordered chocolate for himself and a vanilla-strawberry for Albus. He secretly wished for a treacle tart flavour but this was the muggle world after all. He had smiled when Draco ordered vanilla for himself and a cherry for his son. He thought the 'fatherly Draco' was adorable and something he wanted to see more of.

A heated whispered conversation caught his attention and he turned to see Albus and Scorpius whispering to each other. He only caught a few words but it seemed to be mostly 'You ask!', 'No! You ask!' He glanced at Draco to see that the blond's attention had also been caught.

"Boys. Care to explain what is going on?" He asked the two. A small smile graced his face when he saw them stop abruptly and face him, both red faced at being caught. He waited patiently for one of them to speak.

"Mr. Potter, um we were wondering if we could go on another outing like this. Maybe to a dragon reserve?" Scorpius asked timidly. Harry didn't miss the hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Is that what you two were afraid to ask us?" Draco asked with a laugh. "Silly boys." He said as he ruffled both their hair.

"I don't know." Harry said pretending to look thoughtful. "What do you think Draco?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure either. A dragon reserve seems dangerous."

"No it isn't! Dad, we go there all the time!" Scorpius exclaimed indignantly.

"So do we dad!" Albus said right after.

"I don't know boys." Harry murmured. He had to fight a smile when he saw the playful glint in Draco's eyes.

"Pleaaasseeee!" Both boys pleaded.

"Okay! Okay! We'll go during your Christmas holidays. Now eat your ice cream before it melts!" He chided. The grins on the faces of the younger two made him so happy. He turned to Draco as the blond chuckled. His eyes still held the playful light from before.

As he slowly licked his ice cream he thought about this new side of Draco. It was intoxicating just to watch. The love he felt for his son was obvious and the pride was as well. What Harry also noticed and was secretly pleased about, was that it seemed as if both Malfoys had let down their masks today.

His wish that the two boys would connect was granted. Not too far into the zoo, Albus had gotten over his shyness and was excitedly explaining different animals to Scorpius. His excitement was infectious because soon enough both boys were running around, exclaiming excitedly at things. Harry had seen Draco watch his son with a fond smile and he could see the genuine happiness on his face.

A choked sound had his eyes snapping to the object of his thoughts. He grew worried as he noticed Draco's face slightly contorted as if in pain.

"Draco? You okay?" He asked softly so as not to arouse suspicion from their younger companions, who were busy chatting away in their own world.

"Yes Harry. Just choked a little." Draco replied somewhat huskily. Harry had to fight a blush as a memory of that same husky voice whispering 'I'm close Harry' in his ear, flashed across his mind. He felt his cock swelling with interest and he fought not to shift.

'Oh gods no! Not now!' He thought frantically. 'Molly in a bikini! Molly in a bikini!' He thought over and over, willing the image to be implanted in his head to get rid of his unwanted erection. It succeeded; however, he had mixed feelings about that. It didn't just deflate his erection, it also completely depleted his appetite, possibly forever. He chanced a quick glance at Draco to see him watching him with a curious expression and a small smirk on his face. He didn't pay much attention to it because he knew there was no way the blond was aware of what just happened. No way at all.

They had continued their journey through the zoo after the ice cream break that Harry had paid for, and Harry was struggling to keep memories of the dream at bay. He was annoyed that he now remembered the dream he had. He was surprised he hadn't passed out as yet because as the images popped up, the blood either rushed to his face or his cock. Images of a bikini clad Molly didn't stand a chance twice against the real person of his dreams in such close proximity. They were walking so close together that their hands brushed with every step. Harry couldn't understand why he didn't just shift away if it was bothering him so much. He briefly wondered if he had some level of masochism in him.

He had to get his mind off that bloody dream! Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Draco. Um, I know this is a bit random but may I talk to you about something? I-it's been on my mind lately." He said. He hated how he stammered so much but he was nervous.

"Sure Harry." Draco said softly causing Harry's stomach to flip. He almost screamed in frustration.

'Why is he doing this to me?' He screamed in his mind. That velvety voice was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He gathered his thoughts and continued with the conversation.

"It's about Ginny. I didn't tell you before because well, I don't really like to think about it much less talk about it. I haven't spoken to anyone about it actually. I-I thought our marriage was falling apart but I-it isn't anymore. I think we actually have a chance now." He said. He glanced up at Draco and was shocked to see a mask firmly in place. Draco had his usual blank expression on his face, not allowing Harry to read his emotions. He hated seeing it but he assumed it was there so he wouldn't misinterpret Draco's opinion.

"You with me Draco?" He asked. A short nod was his reply. "Well yeah, Ginny's completely changed." He continued with more confidence. The chance to talk about it giving him some sort of reprieve. Initially, talking about Ginny was meant to stop his physical reactions from being with Draco but he was glad this was the outcome. "I mean, she was always arguing about everything, and her spending was over the roof! I-I wasn't happy at all. Now though, she's actually making an effort and she isn't being as bothersome as before. She's even cut down on the spending! I mean, at first I thought the complete turnaround was weird but now I'm just glad it happened." He finished. He glanced at Draco again just in time to see some emotion flash across his face but it was too fast for Harry to place. "Draco?" His frown deepened as Draco gave a jerk as if coming out of his own thoughts.

'Hadn't he been listening to me?' He thought.

"I'm sorry Harry. I guess you talking about your marriage just brought forth my failed one. No sad sentiments mind you, just thoughts on it. About Ginny, people change Harry, some for the better and some for the worse. The most you can do is go along with it until you figure out which one it is." Draco replied.

Harry was confused by the cryptic message but decided he would think more on it later. He felt bad though, for bringing up bad memories for the blond. He nodded to show he heard and they continued on in silence. He watched fondly as their mini versions ran ahead of them, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"They hit it off pretty good didn't they?" He asked to break the somewhat solemn mood.

"They did." Draco answered then turned to him and smiled. "I'm really glad they did." Harry couldn't help but return that beautiful smile, glad that the mood that he had so stupidly and selfishly created was gone. He watched as Draco's smile grew, lighting up his face.

'Merlin! How could anyone be so gorgeous!'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco Malfoy stood at his front door trying with all might to not march up the stairs and drag his son down.

'Who the bloody hell takes two hours to get ready?' He thought angrily, conveniently ignoring the fact that he was only ready before his son because he started to get ready an hour earlier.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Get down here! We are going to be late and Malfoys are never late!" He shouted.

"And Malfoys do not shout." An amused voice came from behind him. He turned to his mother and watched her with a blank expression while trying to keep his irritation in check.

"What has you so tetchy dear?" Narcissa asked with a sly, knowing smile.

"Nothing mother." He replied. He knew she was teasing him. She had been ever since he told her about Harry. 'Insufferable woman.' He thought as she continued to watch him with that annoying smile on her face. "Is there anything you needed mother?" He asked with forced politeness. He had tried and obviously failed to ignore her presence.

"Nothing at all dear." She replied sweetly, walking off and waving slightly, the mischievous smile never leaving her face. Draco ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Scorpi-!"

"I'm coming dad! I'm coming!" Scorpius shouted before running down the stairs.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed as Scorpius came to stand next to him. He gave his son an appraising glance making sure everything was perfect before they walked out and he apparated them to the meeting place.

They had only been there a few minutes when Draco heard a soft crack and he looked to see Harry and his son. He watched with a bemused smile as they both tried to fix the nests on their heads. It was really adorable how much they looked alike.

After the initial chat about their mini versions, Draco noticed Harry's eyes scanning his body. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he saw the appreciation shining in those emerald eyes. He hated to end the perusal but, he thought they would be standing there in the disgusting alley all day if he didn't. That didn't stop him from admiring Harry though. The t-shirt and jeans fitted him perfectly, leaving little to the imagination and Draco's mind was already supplying him with some scenarios.

With the teasing and introductions over, Draco was ready to go. It didn't take them long to reach the zoo and officially begin their outing. He was truly fascinated by the muggle zoo but he couldn't help the feelings of discomfort. This was different than the movie theatre. It was still summer, so the zoo was filled with screaming children and shouting parents. For a brief moment he wondered why he had chosen this place. It was brief because all he had looked at his son having fun with Albus and the thought was wiped from his mind.

It was awhile later and they were all sitting at a table in the zoo cafeteria. He listened with half an ear as Albus and Scorpius prattled on about the animals they had seen so far and what they couldn't wait to see. He enjoyed teasing the boys. The fact that he was doing it with Harry made it all the better. Their boys were too adorable.

His attention was soon fully caught up by the older Potter though. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry even if he tried. The raven haired man was slowly licking his ice cream, apparently deep in thought. At that moment, Draco couldn't be bothered by what Harry was thinking about, he was too focused on the pink tongue that made an appearance every few seconds. It was mesmerising and the scenarios from earlier made a reappearance in his mind. The thought of that tongue licking something other than ice cream gave him an instant hard on. To feel that tongue lapping at his cock was...

'Oh gods!' Draco thought and accidentally let out a choked sound. That little imagery had him so hard! He knew his face probably looked constipated but he didn't care, he had to get his erection down. The kids were right across from him for Merlin's sake!

"Draco? You okay?" Harry's soft voice filtered into his mind and Draco almost whimpered. Why, oh why, was Harry doing this to him now?

"Yes Harry. Just choked a little." He answered, barely able to keep the huskiness out of his voice. He perked up a little though, when he saw the blush creeping up Harry's neck.

'Hmm. It seems my raven is as affected as I am.' He thought to himself. Draco could practically see Harry's mind working to calm himself down. He smirked slightly. They were both on the same page. The thought of Harry being just as affected as he was made his cock twitch. He shifted inconspicuously to ease the discomfort and was glad that no one noticed.

'This is stupid!' He thought irritably then pulled an image of a naked Astoria from deep,  _deep_ ,  ** _deep_**  within the recesses of his mind, an image that he only used for emergencies such as this. His cock instantly deflated. 'Always does the trick.' He noted wryly.

They left the cafeteria a short while later and were continuing their trip through the zoo. The boys were ahead of them chatting excitedly about every animal they came across. As he watched their sons, he couldn't help but think about how much they looked like a perfect little family. Again, he wished that someday he and Harry could have kids, children that were a perfect mixture of the two of them. He knew that could only be wishful thinking though. Wizards couldn't get pregnant.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Harry wanted to talk to him about something. Judging from his nervous reactions, Draco knew it was going to be about Ginny. He had to grind his teeth in annoyance as he listened to Harry talk about the conniving bitch. He wanted to smack Harry on his head, hard, and hopefully knock some sense into him. Harry was so naive and it irritated him even more to know that the Weaselette knew it and was taking advantage of his raven. He had blanked his features so he didn't give away the absolute rage that he was feeling on the inside.

He jerked into awareness when he realised Harry was calling his name. He saw the frown marring the handsome face and apologised for his inattention. He hated lying to Harry but he obviously couldn't tell him what he was really thinking. Draco knew he couldn't say anything bad about the disgusting she-weasel, Harry would just defend her, especially since he currently thought she was Merlin's fucking gift to the world. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, a bit, but goddammit! He was not letting that bitch have his Harry. He had told Harry that bullshit about changing for the better or for the worse because he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't think of anything that didn't involve insults about the harlot. He had also told Harry that so he would actually think about his wife's sudden change. Draco knew, he just had a strong gut feeling, that Ginevra wannabe Potter would slip up soon and he was waiting patiently, well no, not patiently, but he was waiting for that day to come.

The solemn mood between them had annoyed him and he was glad that Harry eventually diffused it by commenting on their sons' ease with each other.

'I hope they'll be brothers soon.' He thought wistfully before answering Harry, a huge smile on his face. Soon they would be a family...soon.

DM*DM*DM*DM*

It was a week after the zoo trip with Harry and the kids and also the day before his beloved son left for Hogwarts. Draco was both happy and sad. He had no idea how he was going to survive in the manor for months without Scorpius. Narcissa's company could only do so much and she was hardly ever home anyway. Draco had a feeling she was trying to get away from it as well. He shrugged off his thoughts and went to meet his son in the family living room. He saw Scorpius sitting on the huge window seat looking deep in thought.

"Hey Scorp." He said softly as he joined his son on the window seat. He sat facing the younger blond. "Penny for your thoughts?" He inquired.

Scorpius chuckled lightly. "Hey dad. I'm just thinking about tomorrow. I must admit, I'm a little nervous."

"That's to be expected son. It's an entirely new experience. What exactly are you worried about?" He asked. He watched as Scorpius stalled a bit before answering.

"I know it's stupid, but what if I don't get sorted into Slytherin, dad? All of the Malfoys have been in Slytherin. Would that make me different dad? I mean, you and mom were both Slytherins. I don't want to be different dad. I don't! I want-."

"Scorpius! Stop!" Draco said a little loudly. Scorpius had begun to babble with his nervousness. "Listen to me," he continued. "I promise you, it doesn't matter what House you get sorted into. At least it doesn't matter to those who care about you. You are amazing Scorp. I will always be proud of you. Just do your best and you'll be fine." He finished, before pulling Scorpius into a hug. He felt his son's body relax against him as if he had been holding those fears in for a long time. He pulled away and held Scorpius by his shoulders. "Scorp, how long has this been on your mind?"

"Awhile dad. Ever since before my birthday. Mum- mum's been pressuring me, as if I can make the hat put me in Slytherin." He murmured dejectedly.

Draco had to purse his lips tightly to keep himself from snarling. His hands were shaking with the effort to not grip Scorpius too tightly. He was beyond angry. Astoria was getting on his last nerve. He took a deep breath and pulled his son into another hug.

"Don't worry Scorp." He whispered into the fine blond hair. "It'll be fine. Just know that you'll contribute greatly to whatever house you get sorted into. I love you okay?"

"I love you too dad." Was whispered back to him and Draco smiled, all his previous anger forgotten. However, the irritation was still there. That fucking ex-wife of his was treading on a mine field and one day she would step carelessly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry stood at his fireplace with his youngest son and his daughter, watching with clear irritation on his face as his eldest ran about the house looking for last minute things to pack into his trunk. Something he should've done since yesterday when Harry kept reminding him about it! Albus' trunk had already been shrunken and in his pocket. Albus was currently holding the cage with his new eagle owl Tristan, James' owl had apparently already left for Hogwarts. Harry was sorely tempted to just grab his other two children and apparate to the platform but he knew it wouldn't be appreciated so he had to stay put and bite his tongue.

"Jaaaammmesss. Hurry up or we're going to be la-aaate!" Lilly whined and for once Harry agreed with her.

"How about we leave now James and anything you've forgotten, we'll mail it to you." Harry suggested. He watched with barely restrained impatience as all movement stopped and James stood there contemplating the idea before rushing off to grab his trunk so they could shrink it.

"Great idea Harry!" Ginny piped up. Harry turned to her and forced out a smile that he hoped didn't come out like a grimace. He saw Ginny's face brighten and was relieved that it didn't. She had been sitting on the couch asking James about things he may have forgotten, which was of course the reason for his son running about the house and wasting time, not to mention, trying Harry's patience.

Soon enough they were off. They flooed directly to the platform. After the war, several floo stations had been installed at the platform, similar to those at the Ministry. They had been put there to provide another travel option for families too large to apparate or those that couldn't afford transportation to the station. Harry hated flooing, but he appreciated the addition. The floo landed them straight on the platform therefore avoiding the discomfort of muggles staring at them as they walked through the station. It also let them avoid having to go through the added trouble of being discreet in disappearing through a freaking wall.

As they arrived on the platform he winced slightly at the high level of noise. The owls' screeching and children calling out to each other was giving him a headache. He ignored it though. Today Albus was off to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it was that time already. It felt like just yesterday Harry was seeing James off.

He glanced at Albus to see the anxiety on his face. He knelt down in front of him.

"Hey. Tell me what's wrong? Besides being nervous of course." He said quietly.

"I don't know dad. I-it's going to be okay right?" Albus asked in a quiet and shaky voice.

"It will be Al. Don't worry about anything. You will be fine, remember, I don't care where you get sorted. Just be yourself." He told his son. He knew Albus was still worried about the sorting. They had had the 'House conversation' yesterday and Harry had tried to assure him that he would be proud no matter where he got sorted. He couldn't wait for it all to be over so Albus would realise everything would be alright.

"Okay dad. I'll try." Albus said. Harry kissed him on his cheek and got off his knees.

"Good. Now don't forget to have fun and make lots of new friends okay?" He added with a smile. He heard a deep voice saying something similar and glanced to the side to see Draco talking to Scorpius. He noticed a beautiful dark haired woman standing next to Draco and guessed it must be Astoria when Draco seemed to stiffen when she bent forward to speak quietly to Scorpius. Harry could see that Draco was fighting to keep the displeasure off his face.

"Hey Al. Let's go over to see Draco and Scorpius." Harry said before directing Albus to the Malfoys.

"Harry? Where are you going?" He heard Ginny's voice behind him.

"Going over to meet Draco and Scorpius." He replied.

"Oh. Okay."

He just nodded and continued on walking.

"Hey Draco." He said with a small smile as he reached the blond. His smile widened as he saw Draco's eyes light up, though his face remained impassive.

"Hello Harry. It is good to see you. Good to see you as well Albus. Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Draco asked and his molten tones washed through Harry causing him to shiver slightly.

"Yes I am."

"That's great. Scorpius is as well." Draco stated as Scorpius joined them. His mother went off to talk to someone. Harry watched happily as the boys chatted with each other. They had kept in touch through letters. Lots and lots of letters.

"How is he really?" Harry asked Draco quietly. He had to stand pretty close to Draco so they could hear each other and the blond's cologne was having a slightly dizzying effect on him.

"Nervous. He's pretty worried about the sorting."

"Hmm. So is Albus. No matter how many times I assured him that I don't care." He confided to Draco. It was really bothering him that Albus was so anxious about the sorting. The prejudice against the Houses should have been gone a long time ago.

"Don't worry too much about it Harry. Whatever happens, will happen. What you have to do is be there for him when he needs you." Draco imparted to him and Harry couldn't help but smile up at the blond. His worries lessened with that, he knew without a doubt that he would always be there for his son.

"Thanks Draco. I thought I'm supposed to be giving the 'don't worry speech' not getting it." He said with a light chuckle and was pleased to see a small smile appear on Draco's face.

"Oi! Harry!" A booming voice sounded over the noise of the platform. Harry turned to the direction it came from and saw Ron waving wildly at him.

"Such impeccable timing Ronald." He muttered in irritationbefore returning the wave. He turned back to Draco to see his eyes alight with laughter. 'He couldn't possibly have heard me...could he?'

"I've got to go. Hope I see you around soon Draco." He said giving him a handshake.

"See you too Harry." Draco replied in his deep voice and Harry almost swooned. "You wouldn't want to keep Ronald waiting, after all he did arrive with such impeccable timing." Draco added with a teasing tone.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared up at Draco who eyes had seemingly turned a light silver in his glee.

"Eh hmm. Yes I-I wouldn't want that. Although it's a pity he has such impeccable timing. Those sort of people tend to keep interesting things from happening don't they?" Harry murmured to Draco before calling out to his son and walking off. He waited until he reached a small distance and for the blush on his face to die down slightly to glance back at the blond. He sniggered as he saw Draco just standing there with a light flush on his face. 'I can't believe I just sort of flirted with Draco Malfoy!'

He continued walking to his friends in high spirits, Albus alongside him looking better as well. He figured talking to Scorpius eased some of his worries. In a couple of strides he reached his best friends and their two children.

"Hey Ron, Mione." He greeted them. Scorpius greeted them as well then went off to talk with his cousins.

"Hey Harry!" Ron answered enthusiastically, then, "You okay mate? You seem a bit flushed. That little walk tire you out?"

Harry could see Ron was genuinely worried and he thanked Merlin that the red head hadn't put two and two together.

"I guess so. We aren't getting any younger eh?" He said with a light shove to Ron's shoulder, smiling broadly when Ron nodded in silent agreement. However, his smile faltered when he saw Hermione watching him suspiciously. He gulped and sent a weak smile her way causing her eyes to narrow slightly. From then on Harry pointedly ignored her. He was not going to explain anything if she demanded answers from him. Well...for now.

He decided to focus on his children and he smiled fondly as he watched Albus and Rose chatting about their upcoming year. He still couldn't believe another one of his children was starting Hogwarts already and in two years his youngest would follow. He was getting older and he wasn't too enthused about it. He felt incomplete and he guessed it was because of that little empty part of him.

A shrill whistle broke through his thoughts and he realised that was the whistle that signalled that the Hogwarts express was ready to leave. While Ginny hugged James, he hugged Albus reassuring him that he would always be there for him and that everything would be okay. He waited patiently until Ginny finished with James, so that he could hug him goodbye but his eldest took off as soon as he finished talking to his mother. A pang of hurt shot through Harry but he refused to let it show. He plastered a smile on his face as Ginny hugged Albus before sending him off. He waved along with the other parents as the scarlet engine took off. Albus was practically hanging out the window waving at him, Rose and Scorpius on either side of him waving to their parents as well.

As the train left the station, he thought about the trio of eleven year olds. A Potter, a Weasley and a Malfoy. He somehow knew that they would be good friends if not best friends. He smiled as he reminisced about a similar friendship. He couldn't help but wonder at what the following months would bring.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was sitting in his usual chair, in his usual place. The months had flown by, at least it seemed so to him. It was three weeks before his sons would return home for Christmas break and he couldn't wait. While he wasn't lonely or bored, the house was just too quiet. Lily was hardly ever home so she didn't count. Sometimes though, he and Ginny would stay home together and just chat. They didn't indulge in any intimacy, Ginny didn't even push for it and he was grateful for that. He still hadn't completely sorted out his thoughts concerning his sexuality. Yes he accepted certain aspects of it but it still bothered him to some extent. He didn't think he would be able to...perform with those thoughts on his mind.

'You don't have problems when you dream about Draco do you?' That same annoying traitorous voice whispered in his head. He ignored it. He was not going to dwell on that. He had more important things to think about, like James' treatment of his younger brother. Albus had been sorted into Slytherin and it seemed James wasn't too pleased about that result. In his letters, Albus had mentioned the verbal insults that James threw at him but he also told Harry that he wasn't bothered too much by them. Harry decided that he would wait until they returned home to talk to James and hopefully get through to his eldest because something had to give. He was going to put a stop to it. He would not allow James to continue his atrocious, bullying behaviour.

The only consolation he had was that Scorpius and the rest of the Slytherins were doing their best to protect Albus. Harry was so happy that his son had fit in with his house family so well. It was even more comforting that he and Scorpius were best friends. One time, in one of his letters, Albus had even referred to him as his brother. That had made Harry smile for that entire day.

At home, everything was going great. He and Draco still kept in touch. They went out to both Muggle and Wizarding places, letting the Wizarding world know, just by example, that they were truly friends. They wrote letters back and forth. Harry already had two shoeboxes filled with Draco's letters. He was not keeping them for sentimental reasons, it was just that he didn't feel like throwing them away. Right, that was the only reason.

His relationship with Ginny was pleasant despite their lack of intimacy. They talked more and spent more time with each other as well. He noticed Ginny seemed happier and he was glad that he was the cause of that. He had written to Draco about all of this and was glad for the words of encouragement that he sent back. He sighed. He really couldn't wait for the kids to come back so everything could be worked out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco was a happy man. He was sitting in his special chair in his study just thinking. In three weeks his son would be home for Christmas break. He had missed Scorpius immensely. While the constant letters kept him abreast of things, he still preferred to actually sit with his son and chat.

Scorpius had settled into Slytherin well. He loved his House, his Housemates and especially his best friend, Albus. Draco was surprised that Albus was sorted into Slytherin, he was actually expecting Ravenclaw. He was happy that he was though, from the letters he got it was clear that they were close.

What annoyed him to no end was James' treatment of Albus. He wanted to wring the little devil's neck and shake him until he got some sense. He had gotten letters from both Scorpius and Harry explaining the situation. Draco wanted just one day with James to straighten out the brat. Just. One. Day.

His friendship with Harry had improved and blossomed over the last few months. He was glad they were more at ease with it now, venturing to outings in the Wizarding world. The Prophet had run story after story of them every time they were seen together. So much, that it eventually became old news. He loved the constant correspondence though he had to fight not to incendio all the letters where Harry so much as mentioned Ginny the Bitch. His hand always ached after sending replies to those letters. It always stiffened up as if refusing to write the disgusting words of encouragement. How he hated her!

He sighed and got up, he had a lot of work to do. He was trying to decorate the manor for Christmas. He wanted to get most of the decorations up so when Scorpius arrived they wouldn't have too much to do. He praised the house elves because he knew without them he would be putting up decorations till next Christmas.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginny giggled as perfect lips rained kisses on her neck. She moaned then, as those same lips closed over the spot just behind her ear and sucked lightly. Expert hands roamed her body, touching all the spots that could make her moan like a wanton whore. Only  _he_  knew her body. Only  _he_  knew how to make her writhe and scream in ecstasy.

'Oh.' She moaned as he moved inside of her. Those lips closed over hers and that tongue took control of her pushed deeper and all thoughts disappeared from her mind. This was ecstasy, this was what sex was supposed to feel like.

Two hours had gone by and Ginny was lying on her bed, her body still thrumming lightly from her previous activities. He was lying next to her, asleep. She smiled as she thought about her life right now. Everything had righted itself. She had nothing to worry about now. Yes, Harry and Malfoy went out a lot but she allowed it because she was confident Harry would never leave her. After a wonderful night with him, she felt so calm and collected, it was easy to slip into the role of 'the good wife'. She was so much happier and it was all due to him. She visited him often and he kept her grounded. Ginny knew Harry thought she was trying to work on their marriage. Of course she was, just not for the same reasons as him. She just had no intention of letting Harry go. Ever.

She had taken a chance in bringing him to Godric's Hollow but there was no real fear of being caught. Harry had left for a trip a few days ago. He'd gone to visit Neville and wouldn't be back for a few more days. She had sent Lily to the Burrow and of course the boys were at Hogwarts.

She would never forget how happy she was to see Albus finally head off to Hogwarts. She was tired of seeing his face all the time and pretending like she gave a shit about him. He always turned down her invitations, well maybe not always but it still irked her. He made her feel like she wasn't worth his time or company. Brat!

"What are you thinking about babe?" A gravelly voice asked near her ear. She turned to stare into beautiful brown eyes. Eyes she saw very often.

"Nothing love." She whispered before placing herself on top of him. They both groaned as he deftly slipped into her, immediately starting a fast rhythm.

She was so caught up in the pleasure, the ecstasy, that she didn't hear the door open downstairs. Their moans and groans were so loud that she didn't hear her name being called. It was so good that she didn't notice the bedroom door had opened. However, she definitely felt the strong wave of magic as they were both slammed into the wall nearest the bed. Her eardrums would certainly never forget the loud, anger filled cry of...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A huge thanks to **djaddict**  for being and amazing beta. :D. Anyways guys hope you enjoy this one as well!

**All remaining mistakes are all mine. Again...enjoy!**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry smiled as he opened the front door of his house and walked in. He had had a great time visiting Neville in Ireland. He was a bit disappointed though, that he had to leave a few days early. Neville was a Herbologist, one of the most sought after in Wizarding Britain. Harry was glad that his friend had found his way in life. Neville was married to a beautiful woman named Lena and had a son and a daughter. The trip had to be cut short because Neville had to leave to acquire a rare ingredient that was needed for a potion for a sick child.

Harry sighed as he placed his coat on the back of the sofa. He was just heading to the kitchen when a noise caught his attention. He stopped.

'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself. He ignored it and continued heading to the kitchen but more sounds again stopped his progress. His brow creased in confusion. He listened and realised that it seemed to be coming from upstairs.

"Ginny?" He called out as he made his way up the stairs. There was no response and he grew worried. What was going on up there? It didn't slip his notice though, that the sounds now distinctly resembled moans. He refused to think on that as he hurried up the stairs. It could be anything, Ginny could be hurt. His steps quickened as the noises grew in volume. He followed it to their bedroom and quickly opened the door. It didn't immediately register in Harry's mind what he was seeing.  _Two_   _naked bodies gyrating in pleasure, a head of long, red hair thrown back in ecstasy._  When it did register though, he saw red. His anger and magic bubbled to the surface and the next thing he knew, there was a loud crack and the sound of two bodies slamming against a surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Harry shouted.

He couldn't believe it. This was not fucking happening. This was not fucking happening!

"H-Harry! Harry i-it isn't what..." Ginny stuttered. Her eyes wide in shock.

"Then what the fuck is this Ginny?" He shouted.

"Harry please! Let me explain!" He heard Ginny's piteous whining but his brain refused to register what she was saying. He could feel his body shaking with anger. He glanced at the frozen man on the floor next to Ginny and choked in shock. A dry chuckle left his mouth.

"Cormac McLaggen. Fucking Cormac McLaggen." Harry said lowly glaring at the idiot. He heard a slight squeak from said man and smirked. "Really Ginny? How long has this been going on?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper in his anger. They both just sat there staring at him, mouths agape, which irritated him even more. "I asked you a fucking question!" He shouted, his magic flew through the room and he could hear the windows rattling. He was sure he looked like some deranged animal but at that moment he couldn't give a fuck. Ginny still sat there, naked, her mouth opening and closing as she obviously fought to not tell him something that would further his ire. Harry growled and it reverberated throughout the entire room, the rattling of the windows increased and there was a slight wind in the room. He saw McLaggen's eyes widen in fear and a jolt of satisfaction shot through him. They had to leave, his magic was getting out of hand and he knew that no matter how badly he wanted to kill the two idiots in front of him, he couldn't.

"Get out Ginevra. Get the fuck out now." He said through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his magic from shredding them apart. McLaggen didn't need telling twice, he had immediately gotten up and began getting his clothes together. Ginny apparently had no sense of self-preservation.

"H-Harry, p-please. I'm sorr..." Was all she said and Harry exploded. He did not want to hear that last word.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He screamed just as his magic exploded outward. He glanced at them once more just in time to see the fear on their faces before they disappeared from view. His magic had forcibly removed them from his house, naked as they were. McLaggen did not get to put his clothes on in time and Harry was glad. He incendiod everything in the room with a heated glance and sighed a bit as his magic eventually calmed. He didn't know where his magic had sent the two but he hoped it would be somewhere they would be seen and recognized. Fuckers.

Harry just stood in the centre of the burned room. A growl escaped him as the recent events rushed through his head. He had seen it, yet it was still so hard to believe. His body was shaking and there were so many different emotions running through him and it was like his brain was unsure of how he should react. Making a split second decision, he apparated straight into Ron and Hermione's living room. At that moment, he didn't care what they were doing or if they weren't at home, he would wait for them.

"Harry!" A voice screeched his name and he fought to keep his composure as he saw Hermione coming towards him hurriedly, Ron close behind her. He could see the worry on their faces and was sure he looked a sight.

"Ginny-Ginny cheated!" He blurted out abruptly before Hermione could reach him. He knew if she held him, he would break. He saw her steps falter and her eyes widen in shock. Ron was slack jawed as he tried to process Harry's words. "I caught her!" He continued, fighting to keep his voice from breaking. He glanced down so they wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Everything was so confusing, one moment he was so angry he wanted to explode and the next he wanted to collapse on the floor and bawl his eyes out. He glanced up at his friends when he realised they hadn't responded and was just in time to see a knowing look pass between them.

"Wha? What was that look about?" He asked confused.

"What look mate?" Ron asked, looking confused, but Harry knew he was lying because the tips of his ears were reddening.

"Don't pretend! I saw that look you gave each other!" He shouted. "You knew something was wrong didn't you?" He asked, not quite hiding the betrayal he felt. It hurt when he saw Ron's face rapidly reddening and Hermione looked troubled.

"Harry. Harry, you can't think that. That's not it at all." Hermione pleaded but Harry didn't want to hear it. All he could hear in his head was 'How could they?' At the back of his mind he knew he was being unreasonable but he didn't care. He was so hurt, so angry and so fucking confused.

"I don't know what is going on. I shouldn't have come here." He said shaking his head and walking away from them.

"Harry mate, come o-" Ron tried.

"No!" He screamed at them before he apparated again, ignoring the small voice in his head telling him that he shouldn't be apparating in his current state of mind.

A few seconds later he appeared in front a beautiful manor and he prayed to Merlin that Draco would be able to sense his presence. He felt like he was close to breaking. It wasn't too long after that he noticed Draco running towards him and he felt his body sag with relief. He didn't even hear Draco calling his name. He just fell to his knees, all the warring emotions inside of him made him feel weak and dizzy. He gasped softly as he felt arms encircle him and hold him tightly. He couldn't cry though so he just went slack in the strong arms. He could feel it as Draco rocked him gently, his firm body a comfort he didn't know he needed. They stayed like that for a while, until he felt his emotions were somewhat under control. At least for now. He shifted slightly to let Draco know he was ready to get up and they rose together, Harry silently thanked Draco as he led them to the manor.

Draco led him to a room that felt warm and inviting and sat him down on a comfortable sofa. Draco sat down next to him, and immediately told his house elf to prepare tea for them. A few seconds later, the elf popped back into the room with their tea and they both sat silently for a while, sipping tea. Harry was grateful for the silent comfort. For some reason, he had no lingering embarrassment from what occurred earlier. All that caused was a slight feeling of contentment to be mixed with all his current other confusing emotions. He knew he had to explain the situation to Draco but his mind was too jumbled to put anything into words.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now Harry." Draco's soft voice broke through his thoughts and he jerked slightly. His fingers tightened on the teacup as he fought for control of his emotions. He took a shaky breath and turned to the blond.

"I caught Ginny cheating on me, with Cormac McLaggen." He said slowly in an attempt to not lose control of his temper again. However, he was losing the fight. "I caught them in the act. I caught them going at it like the fucking animals they are! And in my own bed!" He growled out. Anger was quickly becoming his dominant emotion again as the images flashed through his mind. He felt like a bubbling cauldron about to explode. "Could you believe it Draco? I mean, how stupid can I fucking be to not have seen it. Oh, she's perfect, she's changed. Merlin! I'm such a fucking idiot!" He screamed before flung his teacup across the room and shot up off the chair. He immediately began to pace like a caged animal, gripping his hair in his anger and frustration. He knew he needed an outlet; his anger currently overruled coherent thought.

'How?' Harry screamed in his mind. 'How could this happen? Why would Ginny do this to me? How could Ginny do this to me!?' He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand anything! He thought he heard someone call his name but that was drowned out by his frantic thoughts. 'And of all the people in the Wizarding world, she had to choose Cormac Fucking McLaggen. The biggest fucking git at Hogwarts.' Merlin how he wanted to...

"Harry!" A strained voice close to his ear brought him abruptly out of his internal ranting. It was only then he realised that he was firmly encased in a pair of strong familiar arms and just like that, his frantic mind calmed instantly and he relaxed.

He felt the arms relax their hold as he calmed. As everything cleared he looked about himself and his eyes widened as he took in the destruction of the room. 'Oh gods! My magic!' He thought and groaned inwardly. This was the second time today this had happened. His head bowed with shame, he had completely demolished the room. 'Wait Draco!' He suddenly thought and his head snapped up. Draco had held him while his magic went haywire! Harry spun around to come face to chin with Draco, his eyes immediately travelled downward and he gulped as he saw the many tears in Draco's robes. He could see the angry, red scratches on the pale skin. He gasped and looked up into the silver eyes which widened in what he assumed was fear.

"Dr-Draco, I'm sorry. My magic has been unstable today. I didn't even realise it was happening." He apologised and tried to explain. He hoped Draco understood and wouldn't be too angry. Harry honestly felt that at that moment, Draco being there was the only thing kept him sane.

"Harry, it's fine. I understand why it happened." Draco reassured him and smiled. Draco's arms still loosely heldhim and being in that embrace, staring up into those mercury eyes filled with concern, made him want to bury himself in the strong chest in front of him and just cry. But he wouldn't. He refused to cry, he felt that somehow it would give the two bastards satisfaction. In fact, Harry didn't even think he could cry at the moment. There were still too many different emotions battling to come to the forefront; anger, hurt, pain, sorrow. Now that his anger was somewhat calmed, he didn't know how to feel. It was then that he realised he needed to be alone. He needed to be alone to sort out his emotions, especially with his magic responding so readily to them. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Draco. I-I need to go." He whispered to the blond and he felt those arms tighten around him as if to hold him there.

"Harry you don't have to go." Draco whispered back and Harry's resolve almost broke.

"No Draco. I have to. I need time to sort everything out." He said and looked up at the blond with pleading eyes. Harry knew if Draco wanted him to stay he wouldn't be able to resist the comfort of those arms. He watched as different emotions flashed across Draco's face, clearly showing his warring thoughts. He smiled softly as Draco gave a resigned sigh. He knew he would understand.

"Okay Harry. Just remember that I'm here if you need me. And write or something so I'll know that you're ok." Draco finally muttered, managing a small, but strained smile.

"Thanks for understanding Draco." He whispered. It was only when he tried to step back and was met with resistance did they both realise that Draco's arms were still around him. Harry blushed and looked discreetly up at Draco and was surprised to see a blush on the pale face as well. The strong arms immediately fell away and Harry momentarily mourned the loss of the comforting warmth. They silently walked to the door of the manor and he left with a muttered goodbye and apparated once he reached beyond the wards.

A few seconds later he appeared on the doorstep of no. 12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed heavily and immediately began to strengthen the wards, allowing none but himself access. An hour later he stumbled into the dingy hallway of the house and sighed sadly. He had never gotten the chance to clean it after the war and now he wished he had. Kreacher had died so there was no one else to do it. Not that Kreacher would've done any good, he was too old.

"Come on Harry, you've got some things to do." He muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He sat at the worn table and summoned a quill, ink and parchment from Merlin knows where in the house. He had some letters to write.

Harry knew, given his vindictive thoughts when he basically banished the cheating bitch and McLaggen, that they would end up someplace public. So naturally it would be in all the Wizarding newspapers by morning. He had to make sure his sons were notified of the situation instead of being surprised like everyone else come morning. However, he was not in a good state of mind to tell his children what happened personally, especially with his magic acting up just thinking about it.

Sighing again, he quickly penned a letter to Headmistress McGonagall, with general details, explaining what occurred and asked if she could inform his sons before morning. He mentioned that she should tell them that he couldn't meet with them because of his currently uncontrollable magic. He then wrote a letter to Molly with the same general details and asking her to just brief Lily about what happened. He also explained why he was unable to meet with her personally. He was tempted to write to Ron and Hermione apologising for his earlier behaviour but a brief flare of anger stopped him. He knew they were unaware of the cheating but that look he saw meant they knew something. He briefly wondered why they didn't mention anything to him but shook it off. He would confront them when he was in more control of his emotions.

With a grunt, he got up from the kitchen table and headed to the living room. He was going to deliver the letters by floo. With a flick of his wrist, he wandlessly started a fire. He threw the floo powder into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green before sending the letter to Hogwarts through. He repeated the same process for the letter to Molly. He sat on the floor by the fireplace and waited for their replies. He highly doubted anyone would come through, it was too soon. But if anyone did, he would send them right back before they could blink.

As he sat in front the fireplace waiting for the replies, he thought about his sons and their reactions. It was two weeks before Christmas break which meant finals. How were they supposed to cope with something like this going on? Especially with the press involved. He groaned silently as he realised that was partially his fault even though it was justifiably done.

The floo flaring to life brought him from his thoughts and he reached forward just in time to catch the letter that flew out of it. He recognised Minerva's handwriting immediately. A grateful smile appeared on his face when he read that she had agreed to his request and that she hoped he was doing okay. He put aside the response and stared listlessly at the fire. Only a few minutes passed before the floo flared green again and a letter shot out of it. He immediately caught it with his seeker reflexes. When he noticed Molly's handwriting he immediately locked the floo. Harry couldn't help but smile when he read Molly's letter. She had stated that she couldn't believe what Ginny had done and that of course she would take care of Lily in the meanwhile. At the end, she had tacked on that he had to remain strong, especially for his children and that the family was behind him one hundred percent.

Feeling slightly relieved that that was done, Harry got up off the floor and got himself a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchen cupboard and spelled a glass clean. He was not one for drinking excessively but he felt that tonight it was needed. He filled the glass and finished it in a few gulps before repeating the process. He hoped with all his might that it would drown out everything because it hurt too much. Merlin did it hurt.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco was in his study sipping on some tea when he felt a disturbance at the edge of the wards. With a soft crack he apparated to the front door. He opened the door a little and scanned the area. To say Draco was shocked to see Harry standing outside the wards was a complete understatement. He stood there in shock until he noticed Harry seemed ready to tip over. Worried, he rushed over just as Harry fell to his knees. Draco didn't think, he just knelt behind Harry and held him, rocking him gently as he fought with his emotions. He felt Harry go slack in his arms and was relieved that he seemed to have gotten some control over his emotions and relaxed a bit. He honestly didn't care that his robes were getting filthy, he knew Harry needed his comfort right now. Draco was unsure of how long they stayed in that position but he was relieved when he felt Harry shift indicating that he was ready to get up. They stood up and Draco knew no questions were needed, he just led Harry straight to the manor.

Draco led Harry to the family living room and sat him down, then sat next to him. They sat in silence and drank the tea he had ordered from a house elf. He didn't mind the silence. He could tell Harry was sorting through his thoughts. His mind raced though, he wanted to know who or what had put Harry in such a state. He was already plotting ways to destroy whoever or whatever had hurt his Harry. When Draco noticed Harry seemed to be having trouble sorting out everything he decided to try and ease his mind.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now Harry." He practically whispered to the man sitting next to him. His worry grew as he saw Harry's fingers tighten on his teacup. 'What had happened for Harry to be like this!?' He wondered to himself. He waited patiently as Harry took a deep breath and turned to face him.

The words that came out of Harry's mouth seemed to have forced Draco's mind to partially shut down. All he was able to process was 'Ginny', 'cheating' and 'Cormac McLaggen'. He couldn't believe it! He must've heard wrong! 'That filthy bitch!' He thought maliciously. He knew she was a conniving piece of shit but still he just...couldn't...believe it! 'And with fucking McLaggen, that disgusting whelp! What the hell was she thinking?' He thought incredulously. Draco didn't even notice anything going on around him. His mind was too caught up in what he'd just heard. He vaguely heard Harry ask him something and the sound of something smashing then...

"Oomph!" He grunted as he was hit square in the face with a throw pillow. He didn't have time to think about where it came from because he had to duck, narrowly missing being hit again. He glanced up from his crouched position and his eyes widened in surprise. The windows were rattling in their frames and throw pillows were flying all over the room. Bits of broken china were zooming across the room like weapons. At the centre of it all was a furiously pacing Harry, his hands gripping his hair. Everything just swirled around him and Draco realised he was too caught up in his inner turmoil to realise the mayhem his magic was causing. He dashed to the middle of the room, thanking his seeker skills in being able to avoid all the missiles. He wrapped his arms around Harry effectively stopping the furious pacing but Harry still didn't snap out of it. He tried calling his name and even shaking him a bit but to no avail.

"Harry! Harry please calm down!" Draco shouted over the noise in the room, hoping it would rouse Harry. He could feel the stings from the scratches on his body as Harry's magic whipped around him. He refused to let go though.

"Harry!" He shouted again. This time right into the ear closest to his mouth. Draco knew he had finally gotten through to Harry when he felt his body calm in his arms and the room stopped being a war zone. It was only then he loosened the tight hold he had on Harry. He frowned in confusion when he saw Harry's head bow in apparent shame. 'What could he be ashamed about?' He was leaning forward to ask Harry just that when suddenly Harry's head snapped up, narrowly avoiding cracking his nose. He almost fell back when Harry suddenly swivelled around to face him. Draco watched as Harry's eyes travelled down his body, apparently noticing the tears on his clothes and the scratches. He wanted to reassure him that everything was okay but was stopped short when Harry gasped and those green eyes filled with guilt locked with his. His eyes widened. 'Harry couldn't possibly be feeling guilty about this could he? Of course he would. Stupid man!' Draco thought to himself and almost groaned aloud as Harry immediately began to apologise. He was quick to assure him that everything was alright and that he understood. When those beautiful jade eyes looked up at him again Draco could see that Harry was having an internal battle. He could practically feel Harry struggling to not bury himself in his chest. He wished he would though. Harry needed to cry to get everything out.

He was rightfully upset when Harry wanted to go. He didn't want Harry to be alone at all especially in the emotional state he was currently in. His arms tightened, he wished with all his might that he could keep Harry within them forever but he knew it wasn't possible right now. He saw the resolute look on Harry's face when he told him that he needed to sort out his emotions. Draco had to keep telling himself that Harry needed the time. He gave a resigned sigh, he couldn't keep Harry here, especially with those big, pleading eyes aimed at him. There was nothing he could do. He assured the brunette again that he would be there for him and that he should write. A small burst of happiness bloomed in his chest when Harry thanked him for understanding. His cheeks burned when he realised he was still holding Harry, and he didn't miss the blush on Harry's face either. He immediately dropped his hands to make the situation less awkward. They walked to the front door and Draco whispered goodbye as Harry walked to the edge of the wards and apparated.

It broke his heart to see his Harry so down, he vowed he would make that two timing slut pay. With a loud growl he walked back to the living room. It was already returned to its rightful state thanks to the house elves. Draco sighed and gracefully flopped down into the same chair he and Harry had just sat on, mulling over things in his head. He smiled softly as a hot cup of tea appeared on the side table next to the chair. He picked it up and took a small sip.

'Weaselette and McLaggen. Who would've thought? I wonder how long it's been going on?' He thought as he sipped his tea. Two seconds later he jerked abruptly as a thought suddenly sprung into his head. He barely registered the fact that he had spilled the hot tea all over himself.

"Shit!" He cursed and rushed to the family floo room, he had an important call to make. He grasped the floo powder, threw it in the flame then shouted 'Zabini Manor' before kneeling down and sticking his head in the green flames. It only took a few seconds for Blaise to appear as he knelt down in front of his own fire.

"Draco? You look a bit harried. Is everything okay?" Blaise asked concernedly.

"Blaise, remember that issue I asked you to casually look into a few months ago? Well it's become more urgent. Could you look into it more thoroughly and more urgently for me? Please." Draco said in a rush completely ignoring Blaise's concerned question.

"Sure Draco, but you're worrying me. Is something going on?"

"I'm fine. Just, I need you to get on with this request as soon as possible okay?" He asked and waited for Blaise's nod. He then went on to explain why he needed the information so urgently.

"Draco, I don't mind doing what you've asked, but you can't expect me to get those files so quickly. Especially with the persons that they concern." Blaise said slowly as if worried Draco was going to hex him.

"Yes Blaise. I am aware of that hence the reason why I asked you to start immediately." Draco said just a tad bit irritably. He knew that Blaise had not focused much on the research earlier because it wasn't such an urgent issue then. He would've done it himself but he was too preoccupied with Harry. He watched as Blaise sighed.

"Okay Draco. Are you sure you're alright though?" Blaise questioned again and Draco's patience snapped.

"For Merlin's sake Blaise! Do you want to step through and check my forehead? I'm bloody well fine!" He snapped at his best friend. He sighed irritably as a dark eyebrow rose in amusement and a smirked formed on Blaise's face.

"Potter was always the one to rile you up Draco." Blaise said, his voice tinged with amusement before he ended the floo call. Draco pulled his head out of the fire and knelt there staring stupidly at nothing. 'What the hell did Blaise know anyway.' He thought grumpily.

"Draco dear, should I call St. Mungo's?" A light amused voice from behind him snapped him out of his daze. He quickly stood straight, trying to regain what little dignity he had left from being caught in such a position, and turned to his mother. She gasped as she noticed his appearance. Draco cursed inwardly, he had completely forgotten to heal himself and fix his appearance.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked worriedly as she rushed over to him.

"Nothing major mother." He muttered while trying to bat away her hands. She was searching for more injuries therefore irritating the ones he already had. "Mother!" He said as sternly as he could when he realised she wouldn't let up. He watched warily as she abruptly stopped and stepped away from him. Before he could say anything she waved her wand in a wide arch and he immediately felt the effects of the healing spell.

"Thanks mother. I'm sorry." He said giving her a grateful smile.

"It's okay dear." She said softly. "I'm guessing this is somehow connected to you staring into the fireplace. Are you sure you don't want me to call St. Mungo's?" She asked, the teasing lilt again present in her voice. Only his mother could recover so quickly.

"That would not be necessary mother." He said with feigned annoyance. He chuckled as her blue eyes danced with laughter.

"Well then come along. Dinner is served." She said with an infuriating smile on her face. He nodded and followed her as they went to the family dining room.

'Mother and Blaise will constantly tease me now.' He thought reluctantly as he sat down to a delicious dinner. His mind swung to Harry. He hoped his raven would eat something tonight. He doubted it though, and that worried him even more.

DM*DM*DM*DM*

Draco woke the next morning to the sun shining brightly and birds singing happily. A total contrast to his current mood, which was dark and worried. He had only fallen asleep about two hours ago. His night had been filled with tossing and turning as he worried about Harry. All sorts of morbid thoughts had plagued his mind. Sighing, he got up and prepared himself for the day. There was nothing that could change his mood. Well nothing short of Harry appearing at his manor again.

He finished his morning ablutions and apparated to the dining room. His mother was already sitting there, apparently waiting for him. A frown appeared on her face as she looked at him. He knew he looked a sight, he had tried to look presentable enough but his heart just wasn't in it. Yes, Draco Malfoy for once in his life did not care about his appearance. He muttered good morning and gave her a light kiss on her cheek before sitting down at his place.

Methodically, he began to pile food onto his plate. His mind once again strayed to Harry and wondered if he was currently eating. After he had finished filling his plate with whatever his hand had touched, he sighed and gently picked up his cup of tea. He was just about to take a sip when a flutter of wings caught his attention. He glanced up as a grey barn owl flew through the window with what appeared to be the Daily Prophet in its claws. He grabbed the paper as the owl reached him and placed the coins in the pouch. Another sigh escaped him as he stared at the rolled up newspaper, wondering if he should read it. He ignored his mother's worried and questioning gaze as he finally unrolled the newspaper. The sip of tea he had taken at the same time was promptly spat out all over the table as he took in the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was a huge picture of Ginevra (previously) Potter and McLaggen in all their naked glory, trying to cover up themselves as people around them either stood staring in shock or pointing and obviously laughing uncontrollably. The two were in front of the Daily Prophet office in Diagon Alley. The fact that the Daily Prophet had the decency to blur out the private parts didn't take away from the hilarity of it all. Draco couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He laughed until his ribs hurt and he had slight trouble breathing. After he had finally stopped laughing and had gotten his breathing under control, he glanced at the picture again and emitted small chuckles as he read the headlines.

**'Potter Betrayed? Angry Saviour Ousts Cheating Wife and Cuckolding McLaggen'**

"Draco?" His mother's questioning voice caused his head to snap up and look at her. Her brow rose at the tears of mirth he could feel running down his cheeks. Draco didn't think he could speak yet so he just thrust the paper face up at her. All it took was his mother's muttered 'Oh my' and her blue eyes to widen dramatically for Draco to explode in laughter again. It was so perfect. A chuckle had him glancing at his mother again and he was surprised to see her shoulders shake and tears of mirth flow from her eyes as well. His Harry had done this. He felt so much pride for his little raven. Draco wasn't sure if Harry meant to send them there or not but he knew it had to be some part of his subconscious mind. 'And here I thought I would be depressed all morning.' He thought wryly. He smiled as his mother folded the newspaper and continued eating, chuckling occasionally. They both ate for a while before his mother spoke again.

"Hmmm. Such a nice young man to have to go through that. I wonder how he is coping. From your appearance yesterday I'm guessing it is tied with this?" She murmured sipping her tea. Draco knew she was fishing for information but he had none to give.

"Yes mother, Harry was here yesterday and his magic was understandably unstable due to his emotions. However, I believe he will deal with it in his own way." He said before returning to his breakfast. Effectively ending the conversation.

They both finished a little while later and Draco headed to his study whilst his mother went to wherever she usually did. He sat in his armchair and opened the newspaper he had brought with him. He chuckled again at the headline and read the story. Draco was extremely glad the Weaselette was exposed in such a manner. For the entire Wizarding world to see she had been caught in the act, the thing she craved most was exactly what was going to destroy her. She had always craved attention, she would get it now and Draco was only planning to make it worse. After he had finished reading the amusing yet perfectly degrading article, he sat back to think. While it was good that the bitch and McLaggen were humiliated in such a way, Draco wondered how the two younger Potters would react to seeing it. He knew Harry would've notified them that something might be in the newspapers but actually seeing it and having to endure the backlash was terrible. Harry couldn't even pull them from school temporarily because final exams were close. He really hoped they had the strength that their father had. Thinking about that brought the conversation he had with Blaise to his mind. He really hoped Blaise would be able to get the information he needed and soon.

DM*DM*DM*DM*

It was a week after the Potter Family Scandal and Draco was extremely worried and agitated. He had not heard from Harry at all. He had sent countless letters simply asking if he was okay but they all returned unopened. He was also becoming frustrated. Yes, Harry was hurt and angry but that was no excuse to hole himself up for so long. He had to face the world eventually. Draco knew Harry was at Grimmauld Place. In fact, the entire Wizarding world knew that. All the various newspapers had jumped at the chance of covering such a scandal and had spent almost every waking moment writing about it. They had all camped outside of Grimmauld Place behind charms in an attempt to get a picture of the 'grieving saviour'. They had given up after a while though, they had finally figured out what Draco already knew; Harry Potter was a stubborn bastard. Everyone was still searching for the She-Weasel and McShagging. The two had not been seen after their debut at Diagon Alley. Draco wasn't worried, they had to emerge sometime and he was a snake, he would strike unexpectedly as soon as they did.

He sighed, he had to do something about Harry. He would not allow his brunette to destroy himself over that worthless bitch. Albus and James were suffering as well it seemed. Scorpius had written to him that James was acting out, though thankfully not at Albus. Albus was just worried. According to Scorpius, letters Albus had written to his father also went unanswered. It was that, that bothered Draco the most. Harry had to be really down to ignore letters from Albus.

He was just walking to get a glass of Ogden's when he heard a tapping sound. He automatically glanced at the window to see a grey eagle owl with a letter in its claws. He quickly shoved away the intense disappointment that it wasn't the beautiful black owl he wanted to see. Grabbing his wand, Draco flicked it at the window, vanishing the glass so the owl could enter. The owl quickly flew and dropped the letter in his outstretched hand then flew back out the window obviously not needing a reply. He replaced the glass with a muttered spell and a quick flick of his wand then sat on his armchair, the glass of Ogden's completely forgotten. He looked at the letter and frowned slightly, the writing was unfamiliar. Shrugging slightly, he opened the letter and was shocked.

_'Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_This is Albus. I'm writing this because I'm really worried about my dad. I tried writing to him but all my letters have returned unopened. I'm really scared Mr. Malfoy. There was a time dad was really depressed and I knew, even though he didn't tell me, that it was because of mom. I don't know how he is but I know that he's all alone. I chose you to send this_   _to because you were the one to make dad smile again. Maybe you could try and he'll open up to you. Please Mr. Malfoy. I don't want anything to happen to my dad. I don't want him to_   _be all alone. Please._

_Albus Potter.'_

Draco's heart broke as he finished reading the letter. The fear and worry were practically pouring from the letter, not to mention the countless tear stains. His frustration at the entire situation overwhelmed him. He was not allowing Harry to continue with his self-imposed seclusion. He could only imagine the state the children would be when they returned to see their father in such a depressing state. He was going to put an end to it...today. Draco angrily shoved the letter into his robe pocket and immediately apparated to his front door. There he put up a strong Disillusionment charm on himself, exited the manor and apparated outside Grimmauld place. As he walked up to the house that only magical folk could see, he could feel the buzz of the powerful wards surrounding number 12. He walked up right to the edge of the wards where he knew Harry would be able to sense a presence. He immediately sent out his magical signature so Harry would know it was him.

He waited for a few minutes but there was no indication that he was allowed in. Draco wasn't giving up so easily, he had allowed this to go on for too long. He kept prodding at the wards with his magic hoping that Harry would get annoyed and grant him entrance soon. However, it seemed he had momentarily forgotten how stubborn Harry was.

Draco ground his teeth in anger as he kept prodding the wards. It felt like he had been at it for more than a bloody hour! He leaned forward to send a strong burst of magic to show his annoyance but at that moment a hole suddenly appeared in the ward causing Draco to fall through and fall flat on his face. He quickly got up, straightened and dusted off his robes, cancelled the Disillusionment charm then marched up the small walkway to the front door. He vaguely felt the magic as the hole in the ward disappeared. When he had arrived at the front door, he reached forward to grasp the door knob, but before he could, it was moved away from him as the door was yanked open. With immense self-control he managed to not scream in frustration when his face yet again, connected with the floor. He quickly composed himself and with great dignity even he didn't know he had, got off the floor and again fixed his clothing. Draco looked around to see a dishevelled Harry staring back at him with dead, bloodshot eyes.

"Harry..."

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled out, his voice gravelly with lack of use. Draco was momentarily shocked by the tone of the question and the question itself. He was more surprised that Harry had slipped back into the use of his last name. He bristled, and then took a deep breath. He had to remember that Harry was hurting.

"Harry, I know how you fe..."

"Bullshit!" Harry exploded and Draco had to fight to keep from exploding as well. "You don't know shit about how I feel! None of you know how I feel. Why can't you all just leave me alone!" Harry continued shouting. He had slammed the door closed and had stormed into the living room, Draco followed a few paces behind him. His own ire growing.

"Harry how can you say those things? We are not going to leave you alone. We all care about you. You cannot continue like this Harry!" Draco said, his voice rising though not quite shouting.

"Yes I can! I don't give a shit okay? Why can't I just wallow in my fucking self-pity?"

"Because that's pathetic and you're not the only one affected by all this you fucking idiot!" Draco finally exploded. He knew Harry was angry, that he was hurt and just acting out but clearly the 'nice' approach wasn't working. "Do you know what I got today?" He continued but he didn't wait for a reply. "Albus, you know your eleven year old son, wrote me a letter Harry. Me! Filled with tear stains, begging me to talk to you because he's worried and scared. Is that what you want Harry? Is that it?" He finished and he yanked the letter out of his pocket and threw it Harry.

He watched as with trembling hands Harry caught the gently floating parchment before falling onto a nearby chair. He looked on silently as Harry seemed to curl in on himself as he read. Draco felt his heart squeeze painfully as Harry looked up at him, those green, green eyes filled pain and guilt. His previous feelings of anger, worry and frustration vanished and he just walked over, sat next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. It didn't take longer than a second for Harry to completely break down. Draco just held him as Harry cried his heart out, his hands gripping his robes for dear life. He began to rub soothing circles on Harry's back, all the while whispering 'it's okay' into his hair.

They stayed like that for an hour before Harry's sobs finally tapered off. He said nothing as Harry finally shifted and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered, giving a watery smile. "I'm sorry about your robes." He added. Draco just watched him and smiled letting Harry know that all was forgiven. He reluctantly dropped his arms as Harry moved to get up. Draco thought Harry was uncomfortable when he left the room but he soon realised that wasn't the case when he returned with two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. Harry poured for the both of them before returning to his seat next to Draco. The two sat in silence, sipping their drink occasionally.

"I'm really stupid aren't I?" Harry whispered suddenly. "I can't believe I actually thought our relationship was getting better. They must've had some pretty great laughs at my expense." He continued bitterly.

"You're not stupid Harry." Draco said just as softly, turning to face his forlorn companion. He hated the fact that Harry kept degrading himself. "You trusted her and she played on that. Don't blame yourself for her fuck up Harry."

"I know that Draco but at the same time I keep wanting to beat myself up." Harry muttered and Draco knew he was frustrated and that it would take a while before Harry would be able to stop blaming himself.

"I understand. Everything will be okay Harry. You'll see and I'll be here for you. Always." He said with a small smile, it grew slightly when he saw Harry give a slight one in return.

"So" he began, to create a better mood, "In front of the Daily Prophet eh? Pretty impressive." He teased, watching with pleasure as Harry blushed and looked slightly sheepish.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to send them there exactly. I just wanted them to go somewhere they would be seen and recognized." Harry said with a small laugh. Draco chuckled.

"I laughed uncontrollably when I saw it. Even mother was openly laughing and that's a feat only few can accomplish." Draco replied and watched with satisfaction as Harry blushed profusely. That blush was doing things to Draco that shouldn't be happening at that moment. He kept thinking of that red flush on another part of his raven's delicious body. He almost groaned aloud when his cock swelled slightly. 'This is not the time Draco.' He thought to himself before conjuring the 'Astoria image' in his mind. Naturally, it was successful.

They talked about mundane things for a while. Draco also encouraged Harry to write to Albus as soon as possible to ease his worries and Harry agreed.

"I've worried a lot of people haven't I?" He heard Harry mumble.

"Yeah you did but I don't think anyone will blame you Harry." Draco tried to reassure him.

"I don't know Draco. I completely blew up at Ron and Hermione, accusing them of knowing all along. I just felt like they knew something."

"Harry, you were hurt and confused. They are your best friends, I'm sure they will understand. You're calmer now so you'll be able to talk to them and sort everything out. Now, enough of all this sad talk. Tell me how you plan to grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness. Don't think I've forgotten about earlier, my precious face still hurts." Draco said in his best haughty voice, nose high in the air. He was very pleased to be rewarded with a hearty laugh from Harry. He planned to make it happen more often now.

Soon, they were again sitting in silence, sipping on their Firewhiskey and listening to the crackle of the fire Harry had recently lit in an attempt to brighten the dreary room. Draco wasn't surprised that he hadn't run screaming when he noticed the condition Grimmauld Place was in. For the past week, he had not been himself, all his attention was focused on the gorgeous raven haired man sitting next to him. He turned to face said man.

"Harry? If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do now?" Draco asked. His breath caught as those brilliant emeralds stared back at him, aflame with anger.

"I'm going to divorce that bitch and make her life hell." Harry said harshly and Draco felt a shot of pleasure course through him at the conviction in Harry voice. The bitch was going down at last.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs**   **to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 Special thanks to  **djaddict** :D. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

**All remaining mistakes are mine**.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry woke up the morning after Draco broke through his wall of self-pity, on a soft bed and covered with a blanket that obviously contained a heating charm. He frowned in confusion, he didn't remember walking upstairs to the bedrooms. He sat up and looked around himself and realised he was still in the living room, it was only then he figured out Draco must have transfigured some things in the room. He could vaguely remember Draco pestering him about getting some sleep. The two of them had talked well into the night about random topics. In those moments, he had forgotten all about his problems as they talked and laughed. However, Draco wasn't there now so Harry was all alone and as if a switch suddenly turned on in his head, memories from a week ago started flooding through. He fought to stay in control, he wouldn't let them overwhelm him this time. Harry sat at the edge of bed, held his head in his hands and just took slow deep breaths. As each memory surfaced, he sorted through it and the emotions that came along with it. He didn't know how long he was at it for but at the end his head felt calmer and his heart felt lighter. He felt that he would be able to keep calm enough to talk about what happened to anyone. Of course it would still hurt and it would take time, but at least he was slowly beginning to accept it. His marriage was over. There was no way he was getting back with Ginevra.

With a soft grunt, he got off the bed and quickly transfigured it and the blanket back to their original state with a wave of his hand. He then went upstairs to take a much needed warm, relaxing bath, after he spent a couple of minutes tidying the bathroom of course. An hour later he had finished his bath and was currently in the kitchen feeling relaxed and clean...finally. He couldn't understand how Draco was able to be in his presence with the horrible state he was in yesterday. His nose wrinkled as he remembered that he had to change the bath water at least twice before he felt properly clean. Harry was glad he had some clothes at Grimmauld, all he had to do to make them usable was a few adjustments, particularly in size, length and style.

Harry cast a quick  _'Tempus'_ , and groaned when he realised it was almost 12:30. No wonder he was so hungry. It was made worse by the fact that there was nothing edible at Grimmauld Place, well to someone who didn't have a death wish anyway. He plopped down on one of the chairs at the table and propped his chin on his hand. He was contemplating what muggle restaurant to apparate to when an idea popped into his head. He whistled softly and a few seconds later, a flutter of wings could be heard before his beautiful owl, Erotes, soared into the kitchen. Erotes had found him at Grimmauld a few days after his self-seclusion began. He ruffled the black feathers and allowed the owl to perch on the back of his chair. Harry flicked his wrist and summoned parchment, quill and ink from wherever in the house they were and penned a short letter to Draco asking him out to lunch at a muggle restaurant. He told Erotes to wait for a reply and sent the letter off.

He really didn't want to be at Grimmauld all day and he didn't want to go to lunch all alone. Sighing, he sat back in the chair and waited for the reply. His mind swung to Albus so he decided to write to him whilst he waited for Erotes' return. In the letter, he apologized for worrying him and explained lightly what he was going through at the time. Erotes returned twenty minutes later with the blonde's reply. It stated that he was currently busy but that Harry could have dinner with him at the manor at 7 if he was available. Harry smiled when he finished reading it, he didn't mind. The manor was private enough and he would still have company. He sent an affirmative reply with his owl.

Erotes returned some minutes later with a package in his claws. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion before he gently retrieved the package from the owl's claws. Stuck at the top of the package was a little note and Harry smiled when he noticed Draco's handwriting.  _'Thought you might need this. Enjoy. See you soon_   _Harry.'_ He put the note aside and opened the brown wrapping paper to see a small box that had obviously been shrank. Muttering the counter spell, he watched as the box grew to its original size. It was huge! He hurriedly opened the box and gasped. It was filled with food. Scones, pancakes, eggs and bacon, all with strong preservation and heating charms. The scents wafting from the food in front him had his mouth watering. He quickly summoned and scourgified a few plates, a cup and silverware. Harry piled his plate with pancakes and eggs and filled the cup with tea. He placed some bacon in a plate for Erotes then began to eat.

After the amazing breakfast, Harry sent Erotes off with the letter for Albus. He packed away the remaining food, redoing the preservation and heating charms. When he finished tidying up the kitchen, he realised he had nothing to do. He retreated to the living room and sat in an armchair. Harry absently drummed his fingers on the armrest as he thought about what to do then he got an idea.

He got off the chair and with a soft crack apparated straight into the living room of Godric's Hollow. He did a quick look around the house and noticed that everything was in place. Obviously, Ginevra hadn't come back. However, he wasn't too sure it would remain that way. He went down to the fireplace and immediately changed the password to the floo and locked access. Then, he stood just outside the front door and began strengthening the wards. They were similar to that of Grimmauld, no one but him was allowed in. He had added a few extra to it though, his soon to be ex-wifewould get a nasty surprise if she ever tried to step foot near the house. He briefly wondered why she hadn't already then figured she was too ashamed to show her face. Over an hour later he had finished the wards and he was exhausted but he had something else to do.

He went to the downstairs bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Harry waved his hand over himself and muttered a long spell. When he was finished, he had the perfect glamour in place. He had made himself taller with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. His clothing had been transfigured to something more presentable. Harry checked himself in the mirror then apparated to Diagon Alley. With quick steps, Harry walked straight to Gringotts and spoke quietly to one of the goblins. He was escorted to one of their offices and had to give blood to prove his identity before all his changes were made. When Harry left the bank that afternoon, he had a skip in his step. Ginevra now had no access to any of the Potter vaults, not even the children's trust vaults.

He made some detours into some clothing stores to purchase new clothing since he had burned his, as well as all of hers, in his rage. At 3:00 he was finished and didn't want to return to the Hollow so he apparated to the Burrow with his shrunken items. He had briefly entertained the thought of going to Ron and Hermione's but he wasn't ready to see them yet. His appearance returned to normal when he waved his hand over himself again and muttered the counter spell, then he strode to the back door of hisadopted home.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Harry couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. Molly was busy tidying up the kitchen while Arthur sat at the table reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea. The house was remarkably quiet so Harry suspected the impromptu daycare centre was closed for a while.

"Harry!" He heard before he was crushed to an ample bosom. "Oh my! Look at you! You're skin and bones! Have you eaten yet? What have you been doing all this time? How have you been? Is everything o-"

"Molly!" A sharp male voice interrupted the Weasley matriarch's barrage of questions. "Let him breathe!" The voice continued exasperatedly.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm so sorry!" Molly apologised but Harrycouldn't answer as he was still trying to process everything. He was still reeling from the bone-crushing hug and the litany of questions. "Harry?"

"You've broken him Molly." The voice that Harry now realised was Arthur's, said with a chuckle. Harry was led to a chair, he shook his head and smiled when he was finally able to get his bearings.

"Are you okay now?" Molly asked him softly and his smile widened.

"I'm fine mum. Just the hug and all the questions threw me off balance a bit." He said still smiling. "Anyway, enough worrying about me. How are you two doing?" He asked conversationally.

"We are doing great Harry. However, and I'm sorry to bring this up, we uh, wanted to know what really happened between you and Ginny. All we know is what the papers are reporting and we all know how reliable they can be." Arthur said sarcastically. Harry told them what happened, of course leaving out some details. He didn't think they'd want to know what exactly he saw Ginevra doing.

"I don't understand it. Why would Ginny do something like that?" Molly asked and no one knew the answer to that. "Well, all we can do now is see how it goes from here. As I told you before Harry, whatever decision you make, we are behind you one hundred percent." She said with a comforting smile. He saw Mr. Weasley nod in agreement and his chest swelled with happiness. This were still his family.

"How are you coping with all this Harry, if you don't mind my asking?" Arthur inquired.

"It's still difficult but I've found a way to deal with it." Harry told him quietly.

"I'm glad. You scared us all when you went into seclusion,but we understood that you needed time." Arthur stated and Harry smiled.

"How's Lily?" He asked and stiffened slightly when he saw the look that passed between the couple. He hated those bloody looks.

"She's not taking this well Harry. She has been crying herself to sleep ever since I told her about you two. I've tried everything. She is worried about Ginny and keeps asking for her." Molly said sadly. Harry sighed.

"Is she awake? I'll try to talk to her."

"She is. She is in Ginny's old room." Arthur told him. He nodded at them then went to talk to Lily, hoping she would listen to him.

When he reached the room Harry took a deep breath before opening it. The first thing he saw was his daughter's tiny back as she lay facing away from the door. He gently closed the door and sighed inaudibly before approaching the bed. He sat down by Lily's feet and stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of what he should say. She was staring at the wall and sniffling occasionally. Harry's heart ached.

"Lil-"

"I don't want to talk to you." She said before he could finish speaking. He stopped in shock before trying again.

"Lily I-"

"I said I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted, still not looking at him. Harry clenched his jaw to calm himself. He would not shout at her right now.

"Lily we need to talk, so stop this behaviour this instant." He said sternly. "Now I-".

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I want mummy not you! Where is she?" She asked, and this time she sat up to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily your mother cannot be here right now."

"That's because you sent her away! You aren't together anymore because you kept going out with that stupid blond man even when mummy said not to. You pushed her away! It's all your fault!" She screamed at him and Harry could only sit there staring at her, her tiny body heaving in her anger.

"Lily I do not expect you to understand completely what is happening right now but you do not make statements like that. Do you hear me? I did not push your mother away. Something happened between us and that is why we are separated right now." He told her, his voice strained with forced patience.

"Something YOU did! The both of you were always arguing and it was always something you did. Mummy's gone because of you!" She accused and Harry had finally had enough. His daughter was not allowed to speak to him that way.

"Lily Luna Potter! I am your father, you do not speak to me in that tone or manner. Is that understood?" He asked firmly and as a testament of the great relationship he had with his only daughter, she stared him right in the eye and quite viciously for a nine year old, declared "I hate you." Then promptly laid back down on the bed and ignored him yet again.

Harry must have sat there for a good few minutes trying to figure out what just happened. After a few unsuccessful tries at gaining Lily's attention, he admitted defeat and left the room. He headed to the living room where he foundMolly and Arthur. He could tell from the sympathetic looks on their faces that they had either heard the conversation or the hurt he was feeling was clear as day on his face, ormaybe even both. Harry knew he was never close to his daughter but her hateful words still cut through him like a sharp knife. It was as if she really meant those three words. He collapsed into one of the comfortable, worn chairs and just stared at the fire dancing merrily in the fireplace. He was grateful that the other two occupants in the room gave him space and didn't ask questions.

He didn't know how long he sat there but Molly eventually roused him from his dazed state and asked if he was staying for dinner. It was only then he remembered he was supposed to have dinner with Draco at the manor. He told her that he already had a previous engagement. He cast a quick ' _Tempus_ ' and almost cursed at the time. It was 6:15! They walked to the kitchen door where he said goodbye to Arthur and Molly, giving the latter a hug and a light kiss on her cheek. Molly shoved a dish of Shepherd's pie into his hands, muttering about 'fattening him up' before ushering him out the door. He promised them that he would keep in contact and keep them updated. He thanked Molly for taking care of Lily and then walked briskly to the apparition point and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

As soon as he reached the house, he cast another ' _Tempus_ 'and gasped. Fifteen minutes had already passed. He quicklysent the shepherd's pie to the fridge. He briefly remembered the food he packed away at Grimmauld Place and made amental note to retrieve it, though he highly doubted he would remember later on. Harry practically ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and fitted black dress pants with the leather shoes he loved to wear. He knew he had no hope with his hair so he just left it. He checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror and was satisfied. Another final' _Tempus_ ' told him it was 6:55, glad he was at least a littleearly, Harry apparated and arrived in front of the lavish Malfoy manor a few seconds later.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco waiting for him when he arrived. He smiled and greeted the other man as he was allowed through the wards. As they walked, he cast discreet sidelong glances at the blond and noted that Draco looked stunning as usual. Draco had foregone robes and had dressed casually, he wore a cerulean coloured shirt that fit perfectly across his broad shoulders and showed his defined chest, charcoal-grey dress pants and dragonhide shoes. Harry's eyes travelled back up to Draco's handsome face and his eyes widened slightly when he realised Draco was watching him and had obviously been aware of his perusal. The mercury eyes were glittering with amusement and some other emotion he could not name. He turned his head slightly so Draco couldn't see the blush already creeping up his face. In a few more strides they reached the massive front doors of the manor and they opened quietly and allowed them entry. Harry gasped softy as he took in the entrance hall. It was beautiful. The last time he had been here, he was too distraught to really notice anything. There was a huge crystal chandelier, the many candles casting a fantastic glow on the cream coloured walls and pillars.

"Draco this is beautiful." Harry breathed in an awed voice.

"Thank you Harry. Mother and I tried our best to brighten the manor after father died." Draco said quietly.

"Well you guys obviously did an amazing job." Harry commented with a soft chuckle. He glanced at Draco and saw a huge, pleased smile on the other man's face, his heart skipped at the sight. He returned the smile with one of his own and was pleased to see Draco's eyes light up.

'Godric, I want to see that more often.' He thought to himself, then he mentally shook himself. He really shouldn't be thinking like that right now.

"Harry?" Draco's voice pierced through his thoughts and he jerked slightly.

"Hmm?"

Let's go to the family dining room." Draco said and Harry could see the concern on his face.

"Oh. Okay." He replied with a smile, letting Draco know that everything was okay. The other man gave a short nod and they continued through the manor.

Harry listened attentively as Draco showed him the different rooms on the way to their destination. It wasn't too long after that they came upon another set of double doors and Draco opened them to reveal another beautifully decorated room. Another chandelier, though smaller than the first one, hung from the center of the ceiling, lighting the entire room with a soft glow. Harry was so taken by the beauty of the room that he didn't notice there was another occupant in it. It was only when Draco led him to his seatthat he noticed Narcissa Malfoy sitting across from him. Harry stared for a few seconds before he remembered his manners.

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy." He said, reaching his hand forward to clasp hers. She smiled slightly as he kissed her hand lightly.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." She replied with a small smile and Harry immediately relaxed, though just a bit. 'Draco could've told me his mother would be here.' He thought grumpily to himself.

"...you doing here mother?" He heard Draco ask. He didn't catch the first part of the question but he deduced that Draco was as surprised as him.

"Blaize's mother cancelled our trip." Mrs. Malfoy simply stated.

Draco nodded and then gave him an apologetic look before the blond pulled out his chair for him. Harry didn't mind the gesture and sat down. He smiled when Draco easily pushed his chair forward and he fought to stop his brain from focusing on how strong Draco was. A barely audible noise across from him had him glancing up at Mrs. Malfoy to see she was fighting not to laugh and her blue eyes regarded him with a teasing glint. Apparently his thoughts were easily discernible. He could feel another blush creep up his face, so he bowed his head and prayed no one noticed.

"Something wrong mother?" Draco asked. The question was obviously aimed at Mrs. Malfoy but Harry could practically feel Draco's questioning gaze on him.

"No dear." She replied and Harry didn't miss the laughter in her voice.

He looked up at Draco just as the grey eyed man opened his mouth to ask him something, but at that moment the food appeared on the table. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and started placing food on his plate, blatantly ignoring another questioning look Draco threw his way. The trio ate incomfortable silence, the only sounds coming from cutlery on plates. Harry thought the food was amazing. Eventually, they finished the main meal and table was cleared. They satquietly as they waited for dessert.

"So Mr. Potter, if you don't mind my asking, how have you been?" The blonde woman asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been relatively okay, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for asking." Harry replied politely. "And please, call me Harry." He added.

"As long as you refer to me as Narcissa, Harry." She replied and after a brief pause added. "I must say, that Daily Prophet idea was absolutely ingenious." Harry couldn't stop a small snicker from escaping.

"Served them right." He said vindictively and they all laughed. Soon after dessert appeared and Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the treacle tart. He sent a happy, grateful smile at Draco and dug in, politely of course.

After the amazing dinner they all retreated to what Harry now knew was the family living room. They talked for about an hour before Narcissa excused herself and left the two men alone. Harry was truly surprised at the side of Narcissa he had just seen. He realised then, the strong influence Lucius had had on his wife and son. He had thought there would have been tension, but there wasn't any. Narcissa made him feel welcome. Harry could see that Draco was pleased as well as relieved. From the apologetic look Draco gave him earlier, Harry knew that the other man also thought there would be some tension.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Draco's deep voice broke through his thoughts.

"How you and your mother seem more carefree now." He answered truthfully with a smile.

"We truly are. With father gone, there is nothing to prevent us from being ourselves, amongst family of course. We also didn't want Scorpius to grow up the same way I did." Draco told him. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's great Draco. I can see what a great job you've done." Harry commented, thinking back on the zoo trip. Draco gave him another bright smile and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. As they sat there, Harry thought aboutwhat happened with Lily earlier. He wanted to talk to Draco about it but he didn't want to seem like he was burdening the blond with his problems.

"What's wrong Harry? I can practically see you arguing with yourself." Draco suddenly said, and Harry turned to him, eyes wide. Was he that obvious? "Harry, I'm the only one who was always able to get under your skin atHogwarts. You honestly think I can't see everything you feel on your face?" The light-haired man asked seriously. Harry thought about it and he realised Draco was right. "Now, I told you I'd always be here for you. What's bothering you?"

"I spoke to Lily today." Harry began with a resigned sigh. A pang of hurt shot through his chest as he remembered her words. "She said everything was my fault and that she-she hated me." He mumbled miserably. He felt so stupid to be taking it so much to heart, he was sure a lot of children told their parents that and they didn't mean it. However, he kept replaying it and the way Lily said it made him feel like she meant it, with all her heart.

"Harry!" Draco's voice called out to him and he felt a slight shake on his shoulder. He looked up to see Draco's grey eyes filled with concern. Looks like he had zoned out again. "Harry, I know you may be hurt right now but children say that to their parents all the time. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Draco told him but Harry couldn't help the sneaking suspicion that the blond didn't really believe it either.

"I keep telling myself that Draco. But you weren't there, you didn't see her face when she said it or how she said it. I can't help but feel like she really meant it." He confided to the grey eyed man next to him.

"I know I wasn't there Harry but thinking about it like that will only make you feel worse. Just give her time okay?"

"Okay." He simply replied.

"Now, have you gotten anything from James and how about Albus?" Draco asked and Harry was grateful that the conversation was off of Lily.

"James hasn't written to anyone that I know of and I honestly didn't expect him to. He usually only writes to Ginevra. And well, I wrote to Albus today. Haven't gotten a reply yet. I still feel terrible about worrying him."

"Hmmm. I hope you hear from James soon and you shouldn't worry about Albus, Harry. From what I gathered, it seems he is the one that understands you the most. It will be alright." Draco assured him, his deep, sure voice soothing Harry's unsaid worries. A sudden chiming alerted Harry's attention to a grandfather clock he didn't notice before, in a corner of the room. His eyes widened in shock, it was after 12! Where had the time gone?

"I should be going. It's pretty late." He muttered to Draco, getting up off the chair. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to return to Godric's Hollow. It was too lonely.

"You don't have to go Harry." Draco uttered softly as if reading Harry's mind. Harry just looked at him in confusion. "The manor has many rooms. You can stay the night if you like. I have no problem with it." Draco continued in a slightly cautious voice as if afraid Harry would suddenly bolt. Harry honestly didn't know what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to go back to the empty house, but on the other hand he felt awkward accepting the invitation, and he was unsure why. He just stood there trying to decide and he noticed Draco shifting subtly as if nervous.

'This is new. I've never seen Draco nervous. It's kind of cute!' He thought to himself. Then he smiled softly, his mind was made up.

"Okay Draco. I'll take you up on your invitation. He agreed and gasped slightly as Draco suddenly stepped closer to him. Harry's heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Excellent! We have to apparate to the quarters because it'son the second floor and I have no intention of walking there." Draco stated and Harry could only nod his head. Draco this close to him, with his dizzying cologne had his mind fizzling out. He let out another gasp as Draco abruptly grabbed his upper right arm and pulled him against his strong body. "Hold on Harry". The blond whispered and Harry had just enough time to grip onto the front of Draco's shirt before he felt the squeezing sensation of apparition. Two seconds later they landed in a dark hallway that was immediately lit up as torches along the wall ignited. They didn't separate and Harry belatedly realised that he didn't want them to. A tight squeeze on his arm made him look up at the taller man. Those mercury eyes were staring into his with such intensity, Harry just wanted to melt into them. Harry didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other but it was perfect. However, the moment was soon broken as one of the torches flickered, catching both men's attention and effectively breaking their staring match. He immediately stepped back feeling slightly horrified. Even though everything with Ginevra had fallen apart, he was still married. Draco's hand immediately dropped and they both stood silently till Draco shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"This-this is your room Harry. My room is right next to it if you need anything." The blond said, his voice deeper than usual, causing an involuntary shiver to course through Harry. The other man's face was flushed and Harry knew his own was similar. He quickly nodded and whispered good night before practically dashing into the room.

'This is wrong isn't it?' He asked himself. 'I'm supposed to be mourning the loss of my marriage right?' The questions flowed through his head and Harry realised he had no answers to them. With a heavy sigh, he stripped to his boxers and made himself comfortable on the bed, resigned to another sleepless night. He was asleep within minutes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Draco lay on his bed, his heart beating a mile a minute as he thought about what almost happened in the hallway. He had let his feelings get in the way of rational thought. Some part of his mind was screaming at him to move away but looking into those glittering emeralds, Draco knew all was lost. He had just wanted to lean down and capture those perfect, tempting lips. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't supposed to push Harry, especially when the brunet's feelings were so confused. Draco sighed, he had seen the horrified expression on Harry's face, and he really hoped the other man wasn't beating himself up. He also hopedwhat happened didn't make things awkward between them.

Taking his mind off the previous events, he turned his thoughts to the past two days. He was glad that he had gone over to Grimmauld Place to get Harry out of his depression. It was good that Harry had finally broken down and cried it all out, he hoped it would cause his heart to recover. Even though Draco had a suspicion that Harry didn't actually love Ginny as much as he thought he did, there had to have been something there and it would obviously hurt a lot now that it was over. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest when he remembered Albus' words in his letter 'you were the one to make dad smile again'. It felt great that he had that effect on his raven and he planned to keep it that way. Thinking more about Albus' letter, he smiled. He felt extremely happy that Albus had confided in him because it showed Draco that the younger Potter trusted him. He had not been expecting that at all.

Draco wasn't surprised when he'd gotten the letter from Harry inviting him to lunch, he'd figured that the dark haired man wouldn't want to remain holed up by himself. He really wished he could have said yes then but he had been busy sorting out some files for his company. They didn't have any current cases so he had decided to use the time wisely.

Later on that evening when Harry arrived for dinner, his throat had gone dry. The other man looked so delicious in his outfit. At dinner he knew some sort of interaction occurred between his mother and Harry but he had no clue what it was about. He noticed his mother watching Harry with that teasing look and had seen a blush creeping up on Harry's face. Draco was glad though that there was no tension. Yes, Narcissa and Harry had no ill will towards each other but he thought there would be some awkwardness. The atmosphere at the table could have only been described as comfortable. He wished it could happen more often, preferably with Albus and Scorpius present. They would look like the perfect little family.

He also enjoyed spending a little time with Harry after dinner. Draco was more surprised than Harry that he had asked him to stay over. The joy he felt when Harry agreed was enough to make him skip around the room. He chuckled lightly in the dark room as he remembered that moment.

The fact that Harry was right next to him, just a room away was enough to drive him insane. He had to keep reminding himself that Harry needed time, especially after what happened tonight. He would wait though, he would always wait.

DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*

Draco woke up early the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Besides the fact that it was a beautiful Sunday morning, he had had a fantastic dream about Harry. It wasn't an erotic one, they were just lying on his bed facing each other and talking. Harry looked so perfect in the dream, his tan skin glowed in the firelight in the room. His green eyes glittered with happiness as he talked. Draco didn't remember what they were talking about but he knew it had to be something good by the glowing happiness on his Harry's face.

With a contented sigh, he got off the bed and got ready for the day. About two hours later he finished and was immaculately dressed, an open light grey robe with a white cashmere sweater and grey slightly fitted dress pants. A pair of black boots completed the look.

"Diddly!" He called out and a small pop was heard before a young house elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Master Draco?" The house elf squeaked.

"Please attend to Mr. Potter when he wakes up. You may use some of my clothing for him, fitted to his size, of course. Also, you will bring him to the family dining room for breakfast. Understood?" He said sternly but not harshly.

"Yes Master Draco. Diddly is to be taking cares of Mr. Potter." Diddly squeaked before popping away. Draco smiled and gave his clothing a final adjustment before apparating to the family dining room.

When he got there he wasn't surprised to see his mother already sitting at the table. He told her good morning,accompanied with the usual light kiss on her cheek, before he sat down at his place. No sooner had he sat down, a small pop was heard and Draco almost choked when he looked up. Harry stood there blushing and with a nervous smile on his face. Diddly stood next to him with a proud smile on his face, he bowed to everyone in the room then popped out. Draco's eyes returned to staring at his gorgeous, edible looking Harry. He found it incredibly difficult to stay in his seat when all he wanted to do was grab the man and apparate them straight to his bed. Harrylooked amazing in  _his_  clothing. He was wearing a dark purple fitted long sleeved shirt with close fitting black dress pants, a black robe that was left open and his black leather shoes. Draco just wanted to take everything off slowly. He was aware that the other two occupants of the room probably noticed that he was undressing Harry with his eyes but he couldn't care at the moment. The rational side of his brain had shut down, again. His eyes travelled back up to those beautiful emerald orbs that he were boring into his silver ones. Draco could feel the unspoken attraction pulsing between them.

A throat clearing snapped them out of their heated staring. Draco's gaze dropped immediately and he fought the heated blush creeping up his face. He glanced at his mother to see her watching him with that same infuriating, knowing smile on her face. He ignored her. All three greeted each cast sidelong glances at Harry as he sat down and made himself comfortable. He couldn't stop watching the other man. It was like his eyes had a mind of their own. A few seconds later, breakfast appeared at the table giving his eyes a reprieve from 'Harry watching'. They all chose what they wanted and ate quietly.

After breakfast, he and Harry retired to his study and they just talked. Harry said he had to leave a little while before lunch. Draco didn't deter him no matter how badly he wanted to. He just told him to make sure to write if he needed anything.

Draco walked him to the door and stopped before he opened it. He then turned to face the other man. He noted that Harry tensed just a bit and looked a little nervous. He frowned slightly. Obviously Harry thought he was going to mention the night before but he wasn't. He planned on Harry bringing that up himself.

"Harry, I know this may seem a bit out of the blue, but I want to give you the password to my study floo as well the one to the family floo. I've come to see you as family Harry. And also, this way we can communicate a lot quicker and easier." He said quietly, watching the shorter man intently. He watched as relief flashed across Harry's face before a huge smile formed.

"Thanks Draco." The brunet said softy. "I'm honoured that you consider me family. I feel the same way towards you. I would also like to extend the same courtesy to you." Harry finished. Draco smiled and nodded and they exchanged the relevant passwords. It was quite obvious to Draco that Harry wanted to pretend nothing happened the night before but he wasn't worried. The heated staring match this morning proved that Harry really couldn't help himself, he would eventually lose the fight to his feelings. Draco would allow his raven this small instance of denial. He said goodbye to Harry and opened the door, his heart ached slightly as he watched Harry walk away and then apparate. He had said he would always wait and he would, but that didn't mean he couldn't wish he had his Harry soon.

Draco apparated to his study as soon as he shut the door. He had to think. Just as he was about to sit on his armchair his floo 'dinged' which indicated that someone was trying to get through. He wasn't concerned really about who it could be because he could count the number of persons who had his password on one hand. With a flick of his wand, he unlocked the floo and watched as the flames turned green before his best friend stepped through gracefully. Draco quickly locked the floo and walked over to greet him. He could see that Blaise was carrying three scrolls in his hand. He already knew what they were, the fact that there were three scrolls gave it away. What he was dying to know was the contents of said scrolls.

His curiosity peaked as Blaise silently walked over to his desk and placed a scroll on it. He glanced at his dark face hoping to get some hint but naturally, Blaise's face was blank. He obviously wanted him to find out for himself. He watched intently as Blaise tapped the scroll on the desk once and it unfolded. Blaise tapped it again and slowly gold letters formed. Eventually it spelled out Albus' name then the word 'Mother' appeared underneath it followed by Ginevra's name then 'Father' followed. Draco let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Harry's name. Yes, Albus looked like a mini version of Harry but potions could do wonders and he wouldn't put it past the slut.

He held his breath as Blaise placed a second scroll on the desk and repeated the process. Draco watched as the parentage of James Sirius Potter was revealed. The name 'Cormac Evan McLaggen' appeared next to father. Draco closed his eyes. The bitch had actually done it, actually passed off somebody else's child as Harry's. He clenched his fists and his breath came out in an angry huff. This would kill Harry! If he ever got his hands on that red headed slut!

"You can't go off to kill her just yet Draco, there is still one more." Blaise's deep voice pierced through his thoughts. He grunted in response.

He did not need to see that McLaggen was the father of Lily as well. He just knew she wasn't Harry's. Salazar, he wanted to strangle that lying, cheating, skank! He barely paid attention as Blaise placed the final scroll on the desk and did the same as the previous two. He vaguely saw Lily then Ginevra's name appear, then the fathers name appeared. Draco blinked, and blinked again. He glanced up at Blaise questioningly then looked back at the parchment. He was seeing things right? He had to be. There was no way, no how, that name could possibly be there. But no, it was there, staring him in the face, the golden letters glittering at him.

Draco couldn't think straight, he barely felt Blaise guiding him to sit in his armchair. The only coherent thought going through his head was Harry's reaction to the news. He briefly pondered the idea of not telling him anything but he stopped. Harry deserved to know. He couldn't believe it though.  _Him?!_  How the hell did that happen? How desperate was  _he_  to sleep with that loose bitch?

"I had the same reactions." Blaise said and Draco just stared at him. "Of course, I confronted him about it. He said it was a one night stand. He wanted a fuck and the slut was practically throwing herself at him. He didn't know a child was a result and he is pissed Draco. I'm actually feeling slightly sorry for her. He will crush her for keeping his daughter from him, worse that she tried to pass her off as Potter's." Blaise continued. Draco was still staring but as he processed what Blaise said a devious smirk appeared on his face. The Weasleslut would be ruined, he almost rubbed his hands in glee as he thought about it.

"When do you plan on telling Potter?" Blaise asked, again taking him from his gleeful thoughts. Draco immediately sobered up.

"I have to tell him as soon as possible Blaise. He deserves to know, even though it'll kill him." He replied solemnly. Blaise just nodded in agreement. With a heavy sigh, Draco walked over to the floo and threw in some floo powder. He waited till the fire turned green before muttering the password to the floo at Godric's Hollow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry smiled as he put down the letter he received from Albus. He had returned to the Hollow a few minutes ago to see Erotes waiting on him, letter in his claws. The letter basically stated that Albus understood how he felt and that he was just worried. Harry wasn't too surprised that Albus had so readily accepted his apology, his youngest son was the only one who really knew him. He was just about to pen a reply when he heard the floo chiming indicating a call was coming through. Quickly, he allowed access and was surprised to see Draco's concerned face in the green flames.

"Draco?" He asked. He had just left the manor and why was Draco looking like that?

"Harry, I need you to come through to my study, now please. It's important." Draco said urgently and Harry noticed his voice sounded strained. A feeling of trepidation settled in his stomach.

"Okay. I'm coming through now." He replied and Draco's head nodded then disappeared. Taking a deep breath, he threw floo powder into the fire and muttered the password before stepping through.

Harry was surprised to see Blaise Zabini there when he stepped out into Draco's study. He couldn't keep his eyes from roving the form of the tall, dark man. The picture he made standing next to Draco was stunning. They were like polar opposites and Harry's libido was steadily rising.

"Eh hm!" The sound of Draco's throat clearing brought him out of his fantasy world and he blushed, embarrassed. It was obvious he was called over for something serious and here he was daydreaming. It couldn't really be helped though. The two men were just too bloody gorgeous.

"Erm...hello." He mumbled to the two men in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Blaise replied, his silky voice flowing over Harry.

"Hello Mr. Zabini. So erm, you wanted to see me Draco? You said it was something important?" He asked. He almost smirked at the small glare Draco was giving him. He knew the blond probably didn't know he was doing it. It seems Draco was a bit possessive.

'For Merlin's sake Harry! Get a grip and be serious.' He chided himself. He minutely straightened his shoulders and walked over to the two men. Blaise was regarding him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Yes Harry." Draco said somewhat stiffly. "Blaise and I found out some information and we thought you should know about it as it concerns you and...Others." He finished.

Harry watched him confused. His eyes shifted between Blaise and Draco and he saw both men had sobered up and had grim expressions on their faces.

'What could be so bad?' He thought to himself growing worried then Draco's words fully sank in.

"Others? Who?" He inquired hesitantly, almost afraid to actually find out.

"You, Ginevra and your children." Draco replied and Harry's heartbeat increased. He was really getting worried now.

"Well, tell me then." He stated with false confidence but he knew he had to find out now or he'd drive himself into a panic.

Harry frowned when Draco didn't say anything but instead placed a scroll on the desk and tapped it. It slowly unfolded and he watched as Draco tapped the parchment. He gasped as gold letters showing Albus' name appeared then right under it the word 'Mother' appeared followed by Ginevra's full name. Harry's eyes widened when he realised it was the results of a heredity test. He turned to Draco to see the blond watching him, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"D-Draco?" He stuttered. He was confused. Why was Draco showing this to him? He knew his children were his.

"Just look Harry. Please." Draco practically pleaded and Harry gulped. Draco Malfoy didn't plead. He nodded then returned to the parchment on the desk.

The father's name had already appeared and he gave a shaky sigh of relief when he saw that it was his name. He gave a small smile to Draco which faltered when he noticed the return smile was extremely strained. Brow creased with worry, he again watched as Draco placed another scroll on the desk and repeated the same process as before. This time James' name appeared and Harry watched avidly as Ginevra's name appeared under it. His eyes remained fixed on the parchment as the word 'father' appeared. He waited patiently for the letter 'H' to form. It was only when the full name was spelled out did Harry truly realise what he was seeing.

'Father- Cormac Evan McLaggen'

Harry stared. He couldn't believe it! It had to be a lie.

"Wha? Th-this can't be real." He muttered to himself. "Do it again Draco." He told the blond man on his right.

"Har-"

"Draco, I said do it again!" He demanded. He didn't notice his voice had gone slightly higher in his panic. He glued his eyes to the parchment as Draco tapped it again revealing the same results. Harry's eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be true. He looked up at Draco and saw that his face was pinched and he seemed to be shaking slightly. His eyes travelled downwards and he saw that Draco's fists were clenched tightly. It was only then he noticed another scroll was being crushed in one of them. He already knew what it was.

"Draco, let me see the last one." He said quietly.

"Harry, I don't thi-"

"Draco, just get it over with!" He shouted glaring up at the blond. Though he figured the unshed tears in his eyes killed the effect. His body shook slightly as Draco repeated the same process as the previous two. He idly noted that he stood closer to him and he seemed prepared to catch him. Harry didn't understand why, he was shaken up but he wouldn't faint or anything. He already figured out Cormac was Lily's dad as well, based on Draco's actions, he just wanted confirmation. His eyes never moved from the parchment as the glowing gold letters formed 'Father' before the name was revealed and Harry now understood why Draco was ready to catch him because the room started to spin when that name appeared.

'How could Ginevra have done this?' He thought as he swayed. The last thing he remembered was hearing shouts of 'Potter' and 'Harry' before blackness overtook him. The words  **'Father- Theodore Viktor Nott'**  forever imprinted in his mind.

Harry woke up on what appeared to be a sofa in unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up and groaned as his vision swam.

"Harry?" A concerned voice sounded to his left. He turned to see who it was and groaned again as his head spun. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe you should direct him to lie back down Draco." Another voice said, this time to his right. He frowned in confusion but he didn't protest when strong, gentle hands pushed him back in a lying position. He closed his eyes until he felt the world stop spinning.

"Harry?" The concerned voice came again and Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Draco's face hovering above his, the worry there for him to see. Those mercury eyes searched his to see if he really was okay then the blond nodded slightly and moved back, though still watching him intently.

"I'm okay Draco." He murmured quietly. He looked over the back of the sofa to see who the other voice belonged to and was surprised to see Blaise Zabini staring back at him. 'What's he doing here?' He asked himself before his mind replayed everything from earlier and it slammed into him like a head on bludger. James and Lily weren't his children, James and Lily weren't his children! The words kept repeating in his head over and over. He barely heard Dracocalling his name.

'How could Ginevra have done this? Why on earth did she do it? Did she even love him at all?' The questions kept zooming around in his head like an endless cycle and Harry felt sick. His breath came in short gasps and he felt himself getting dizzy again.

'They aren't yours. They aren't yours kept reverberatingaround his head and tears welled up in his eyes. Just as he felt he was about to pass out again, a jet of cold water hit him directly in his face. Harry spluttered as his mind was brought forcibly into focus.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Blaise?" He heard Draco shouting.

"It was necessary Draco. He was having a panic attack and obviously your methods weren't working." Blaise answered calmly.

"I still don't think being that extreme was necessary." Draco grumbled and Harry almost chuckled despite the situation. Almost. His face crumbled as he thought about the testresults. He heard Draco call for a cup of tea with a calming draught and said cup of tea appeared in front his face soon after. Draco cast a drying spell on his face and had to help him drink the tea because his hands were shaking too much. He finished the cup of tea and languished in the effects of the calming draught. He then raised himself into a sitting position.

"This is real isn't it?" He asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Yes it is Harry." Draco said and Harry felt him sit next to him. He unconsciously leaned into the other man, his body knowing what he needed but his mind too preoccupied to think about it.

"How did you find out about this?" He turned his head up to Draco and asked. He waited patiently as Draco shifted a bit.

"Blaise did some research and he was able to find them." Draco finally answered.

"But...why?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Well...I had my suspicions Harry so I asked Blaise to look into it for me." Draco murmured and Harry just stared at him. Draco had done all that for him. He smiled softly.

"Thanks." He said and turned to face Blaise who had moved to stand by the desk. "To both of you." He said gratefully. They both nodded and Harry even a spotted a small smile on the face of the Zabini heir.

"So Potter, what's next?" Blaise asked.

His blood boiled as he thought more about Ginevra and everything she had done. Here he was having an emotional breakdown and she was probably shacked up with that idiot laughing at his stupidity. He snarled. He didn't realise he had done it out loud till he heard a deep chuckle and Blaise asking;

"I guess that means crush her like the worthless piece of filth she is?"

"Damn right it does. I assume you two already spoke about the divorce proceedings?" He inquired looking at the two.

"We haven't but I readily offer my services." Blaise said.

"Mine as well, as you probably already know Harry." Draco added.

"Then I accept your services. How does payment work?" He questioned.

"We will not be accepting any payment from you Harry. Honestly, I'll feel like I'm exploiting you."

"But I thought that was in your nature?" Harry asked teasingly, surprised at himself for actually being able to tease. He guessed thinking of making Ginevra pay for everything she'd done made him feel a little better.

"Ha...ha Harry." Draco said sarcastically. "I don't know if you realise but it seems my Slytherin tendencies become non-existent when I'm around you."

"And I can attest to that." Blaise agreed with another deep chuckle. Harry smiled winningly up at Draco and was rewarded with a return smile as big as his own.

"How about we get started then." He announced suddenly and got up and walked over to the desk next to Blaise. Draco walked over to them and Harry belatedly realised he was completely dwarfed by the two men.

"We'll have to contact the Ministry first in order to finalize a court date Harry. Is that okay?" Draco asked and Harry didn't hesitate to assure the blond that it was. He wanted everything finalized as soon as possible. He and Blaise retreated to a place in the room that was not in view of the fireplace whilst Draco walked over to it to make the floo call. He listened intently as Draco spoke to the clerk. Harry marveled at the blonde's professional persona. He was able to quickly finalize a date and was adamant about what he wanted on the divorce missive. A few minutes later Draco ended the call and walked up to them.

"Right, well as you lot heard, the date for the divorce trialis set for January 3rd, which is a couple of weeks from now so we have to start preparing. The official missives from Ministry shall be appearing soon so we could sign it." He stated.

"Thanks Draco. I'm sure we'll have everything ready by then. I just want this all to be over." Harry muttered.

"It will be soon Harry." Draco assured him and Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He felt the other's man hand land on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. He was grateful for the comfort.

The moment was interrupted by a sharp crack and threeofficial looking scrolls appeared in midair in front of swiftly grabbed them and carried them to the desk. Harry didn't need to ask what they were as it was pretty obvious that they were the scrolls from the Ministry. Blaise unfolded all three and gave one to each of them. Harry read through the missive and a grim smile formed on his face. It basically stated that he wanted a divorce and that all matters concerning child custody and everything financial would be sorted out in court. It also stated that court date was set for Thursday, January 3rd. After the final read through, the letters were signed by himself then Draco as his lawyer and Blaise as the witness.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Well, one of the letters goes to the Ministry's FamilyAffairs Department and another goes to Ginevra." Blaise answered.

"So soon? Wow. That's great." Harry approved. "What about the Ministry though? I don't want this getting out just yet."

"Don't worry Harry, there are spells on the missives to prevent any information from being released. If by some weird chance it does get out, without all the involved parties consent, the entire FAD can be sued." Draco reassured him and Harry nodded. Blaise then tapped two of the missives which rolled into scrolls and tied with green ribbons. He murmured a spell and tapped both scrollsagain. Harry watched as they glowed gold then vanished.

He was hurt, angry and betrayed but he wouldn't let that keep him down. He was never one to let anyone walk over him. He loved Ginevra but she messed up and he was going to make sure she paid dearly for playing with his heart and practically his life. Sixteen years of deceit! Oh yes, she would pay.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginevra Potter sat on the only chair in the small living room of the minuscule apartment she and Cormac currently resided in. She groaned silently, this is what she had come to. She had gone from living in a beautiful house to this shack in some unknown Wizarding village in Wales. They couldn't have gone back to Cormac's house because the press were already there. All her life she had wanted attention, craved it even. Her parents had given it to her, as the only girl after six boys, but she always wanted more.

'Well I'm getting it more than ever now.' She thought ruefully.

Ginny still couldn't get over the fact that she had messed up so badly. She shouldn't have brought Cormac to the Hollow. None of this would have happened, she would have been living her perfect life, with Harry blissfully unaware of what she was really up to. It was more than a week ago and Ginny still couldn't get the picture of a furious Harry out of her head. She had felt real fear then. She was almost sure Harry would've killed them, then the next thing she knew, she and Cormac were in front of the Daily Prophet, naked. Ginny gripped her hair tightly as she remembered the utter embarrassment, the screeching of laughter still echoed in her head. She was so shocked at that time that she didn't think to apparate immediately thus every single Wizarding newspaper saw them. She didn't know Harry had such a vindictive side. A loud pop suddenly rang through the room and she startled a bit. Her eyes widened slightly as he saw an official looking scroll floating in front of her. With shaky hands she grabbed it, untied it then smoothed it out and read it.

Ginny just stared at the words on the parchment as she finished reading it. Never in her married life did she thinkshe would see that dreaded word 'divorce'. Her grip tightened as her mind raced.

'No! This isn't happening!' She thought frantically. 'Harry can't do this! He can't! He loves me!'

"Gin?" She heard Cormac call but she couldn't reply to him right now. "Baby?" He called again and she snapped.

"Just leave me the fuck alone right now Cormac!" She screeched at him.

"Ginny what the fuck? Calm down!" Cormac shouted and reached for her. She batted away his hands. She couldn't stand his comfort right now. She had to think. She had to find a way to get Harry back. Ginny knew she couldn't give up so easily, she had done a lot to get this far. She already knew the easiest way to get to Harry was to appeal to hiscompassionate side so she planned on using their children. Harry prided himself on family, it was something he cherished above all else. He would do  _ **anything**_  for his children.

Ginny blatantly ignored Cormac and focused on the crumpled notice in her hand, she saw that the court date was set for January 3rd, almost a month from now. She grinned. She had enough time to formulate her plan. There was no doubt that it wouldn't work, she was confident in her abilities and she knew how to play Harry. There was no way she was going back to just 'Ginevra Weasley', she would always be Ginevra Potter. Always.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs**   **to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: Thanks to  **djaddict** , my awesome beta. You are amazing and a GREAT help to this story. Honestly, don't know what I'd do without your input. :)

**Oh! And for all those who haven't seen 'Kill Your Darlings' with Dan. GO. SEE. IT! I mean seriouslyyyyy! xD**

Enjoy!  **All remaining mistakes are mine.**

**...**

Harry glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before he turned around and exited the bathroom. He sat on the bed in the guest room and placed his head in his hands. It had only been three days since he had sent the divorce letter to Ginevra. He wasn't brooding like he had thought he would be. He figured that was because Draco refused to let him wallow in self-pity and hurt. The blond was always there to cheer him up and make him feel better. The only thing that still really nagged at him was that James and Lily were not his. Harry still couldn't fathom why she would do such a thing to him. He was devastated and he had no idea how to move forward concerning that. He shifted slightly and a soft crinkle caught his attention. He turned and sighed heavily when he spied the letter he had just received from Hermione. It was only one out of many they had sent before. Harry grimaced slightly as he thought about his best friends. He had been avoiding them, unsure of how to approach them. He was sure that if he hadn't changed the wards and the floo password, they would have ambushed him by now. He couldn't put it off any longer. He got off the bed and with a soft crack, apparated.

Harry took a few breaths to steady himself as he landed at Ron and Hermione's front door. He raised his hand to knock but that was pointless as the door was yanked open and his arms were filled with a crying and hiccupping Hermione. She was crying so hard, he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Harry just stood there in shock for a few seconds before his senses kicked in and he wrapped his slightly shaking arms around her. He glanced up to see Ron standing a few feet away, looking uncomfortable and a tad bit upset at the same time. Clearing his throat, Harry gently removed Hermione from his arms and steered the crying woman inside the house and onto a sofa. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling softly when she leaned into him and seemed to calm down. Ron sat down on the armchair opposite the two and the room fell silent with only Hermione's occasional sniffle or hiccup. The tense silence was becoming unbearable and Harry couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out and jerked slightly when two other voices said the same thing. He looked down at Hermione and saw her watching him with a small smile on her face, he looked at Ron and saw a similar expression on his face. The three looked at each other again before suddenly bursting out in laughter, effectively clearing the air and erasing the tension.

"Be right back." Hermione muttered after the laughter died down. Harry watched her walk to the kitchen. He could hear her preparing tea. It wasn't long before she returned with their tea. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it. "I…we're really sorry Harry." She murmured softly.

"What are you guys sorry for Mione? You guys didn't know about the affair right?" He asked. He didn't want to believe that what he thought in his emotional state was true.

"No mate!" Ron quickly assured him while Hermione gasped horrified. Harry only felt a light twinge of guilt for thinking like that but he pushed it away. His mind supplied him with the look they'd shared that day and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Then what was that look about that day. It looked like you knew something." He said watching the two of them, he almost growled when they did it again. "Stop that!" He snapped. He just wanted them to tell him what they knew.

"Harry, it's not that we knew that Ginny was having an affair. It's just that we felt something wasn't right. It was obvious to us that your relationship wasn't the same anymore." Hermione explained. She laid her hands over his and squeezed lightly. "We're sorry that we gave you the wrong impression Harry but I swear we didn't know she went that far."

'I wonder what you'll think when you find out how far she's really gone.' He thought to himself bitterly. "But why didn't you guys tell me this?" He asked out loud slightly hurt that they hadn't confided in him, something that was about him even!

"Mate, we know we're your best friends but we didn't think it was our place to tell you about your marriage. I-It just didn't seem right," Ron said with a shrug and Harry nodded slightly. He could understand the logic in that.

"So, how long have you guys been thinking that something was wrong?" He inquired.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated and Harry tensed. "We noticed it a few years ago." She finished and Harry gaped. He knew his marriage hadn't been going well but it had been that long? And was that obvious?

"Was it that obvious?" He asked the two, watching as they both frowned slightly.

"Not to the outside world Harry but to the people who knew you, it was." Hermione told him. Harry couldn't believe it. He understood why they didn't want to impose on his marriage but he wished  _someone_  had talked to him about it.

"We're really sorry we didn't at least mention something Harry." Ron said softly as if reading his thoughts. He looked up at his best friend and saw the guilt there. He knew they truly felt sorry. They were his best friends, the people who had been with him since he was eleven. He knew they would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.

"It's okay guys and I- I'm sorry too." He apologized.

"What are you apologizing for Harry?" Hermione asked him confused.

"For accusing the both of you unnecessarily. Not to mention ignoring you." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay Harry. We understood what you were going through." Hermione assured him smiling, giving him another squeeze of his hand. He returned the smile easily. "So, how have you been coping?" She asked and Harry's smile fell immediately.

"Mate?"

Harry sighed. "Honestly, not so great until recently. I stayed by myself for a while but then I was forced out of my self-seclusion by Draco." He said and waited patiently for the upcoming explosion. When there was none, he glanced up at Ron and almost laughed at the bug eyed expression on his face.

"What do you mean Draco forced you out?" Ron finally spluttered. "We tried for ages!"

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough." Harry replied cheekily. He then told them about that day.

"Wow. I'm impressed. But I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. You two became friends pretty quickly and whether you admit it or not Harry, Draco was always the one to get a reaction out of you, no matter what it was." Hermione told him, a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Uh yeah, whatever." He tried to reply nonchalantly, valiantly fighting the blush on his face. He saw Hermione's eyebrow arch slightly and knew he had lost the battle. He discreetly looked over at Ron and saw the red head muttering to himself. Harry snickered. Ron was still trying to understand Draco's behavior and how he had been able to get through to him.

"Anything happened since then Harry?" Hermione inquired and Harry's good mood vanished. He might as well get it out now.

"Yeah. Well, I sent a divorce letter to Ginevra." He told them. He cringed at Hermione's sharp gasp and he could've sworn Ron snapped his neck with the speed he turned to look at him. The silence in the room was becoming unbearable again.

"Harry, mate, are you sure that's what you want?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes Ron I'm sure." He replied firmly and stared straight into the blue eyes to show Ron he meant it.

"Alright Harry, it's your decision and I'll respect it. I just don't want you to do something you think you'll regret."

"Me too Harry." Hermione added.

Harry sighed. "I know I won't regret it. That- that's not all." He stuttered out. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He didn't want to say the next few words out loud. Ron and Hermione stayed quiet and he was glad that they gave him time. He took a deep breath. "James and Lily aren't my children." He said quietly but clearly. He felt like his voice echoed in the absolute silence that followed. It was as if his friends had stopped breathing.

"Wha-What do you mean Harry? H-How did you find out?"

"I did a heredity test." Harry simply stated not wanting to go into details. On the outside he appeared somewhat calm, but inside he was breaking up all over again.

"It's that McLaggen fucker isn't it?" Ron suddenly shouted. "That son of a fucking bitch! How could Ginny have done this?" He continued, jumping up and pacing. Harry could see his fists flexing.

"He's only the father of James." Harry managed to choke out. He was actually afraid of what Ron would do. Not to him obviously. He winced slightly when Ron spun around to face him, his face red and blotchy in his anger.

"What? Another person? Another fucking affair?" He questioned, his voice rising higher with each question. Harry belatedly realized Ron was acting like the jilted husband and not him.

"Who's the other father Harry?" Hermione's quiet voice broke him out of his musings.

"Theodore Nott." He answered and Ron stilled, his jaw dropping.

He dropped heavily into the armchair. "What the fuck is wrong with my sister?" He asked, and Harry was unsure if he was asking himself or him and Hermione. In any case, no one had the answer to his question. The room was silent again till Ron heaved a huge sigh. "I know it's not for me to say but I'm sorry about everything you're going through Harry. He said solemnly. "Just know that we're here for you okay?" He finished and Harry nodded slightly.

"What happens now Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly Mione, I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm sure about the divorce but not what to do about the kids. What if they don't even want to stay with me? Lily said she hated me and I know she meant it." He said morosely.

"Harry, I can't tell you what to do except to see how everything goes from here. It'll all work out. Plus, as Ron said, you have us." Hermione said giving him a hug. He snuggled into her embrace and smiled, grateful for the support of his friends.

"Oh and um Draco will be my lawyer, you know, since he's used to this kind of stuff." Harry told him, fidgeting slightly when Hermione raised her bloody eyebrows again.

"That's great Harry. You will need his expertise." She simply stated. They then reheated their forgotten tea and drank it, talking about lighter topics till Harry got up to leave.

"Write us if anything changes Harry." Ron told him as he hugged him goodbye.

"I will. Take care guys." He said giving Hermione a huge hug and a kiss on her cheek. Then with a soft crack, he apparated straight into his living room.

As soon as he got his bearings. He went over to the fireplace to make a floo call to the Burrow. "Mum!" He called out as the Burrow's living room came into view. A few seconds later he heard feet shuffling and Molly appeared wiping her hands in a tea towel.

"Harry dear. Nice to see you. Everything okay?" She inquired as she carefully knelt down after a well-placed cushioning charm.

"Everything's fine mum. I just wanted to know how Lily's holding up. Is she feeling any better?" He asked hopefully but that hope was dashed when he saw Molly's face fall and a deep frown appeared.

"No Harry. She is not handling it any better. She is still crying and constantly asking for Ginny no matter what I say to appease her." She said forlornly and Harry sighed.

"I-I don't know what to do mum. She won't listen to me." He muttered feeling useless.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything will work out. Just give it time." She told him and Harry just nodded before saying goodbye and ending the call. He made his way to his study and sat in his armchair. He tried hard to be reassured by everyone's words but he didn't know if everything was really going to be okay when it came to the children. In two days James and Albus would be back from Hogwarts for their Christmas vacation and he was nervous about their reactions. Heaving a heavy sigh, he resolved to think about that when it happened. He would just have to wait and see.

**HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP***

It was Friday, December 13th and Harry currently stood at Platform 9 3/4, patiently or rather impatiently waiting for the Hogwarts Express to appear. Ron and Hermione were next to him with Hugo. He felt the never ending satisfaction that the press was not allowed on the platform. The whispers and stares he could handle, that he was used to by now. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his two sons, both because he missed them immensely and because of their reactions to their broken family. The Platform was packed with families and Harry noticed a platinum blond head amongst the sea of others. 'The tall bastard's hair really is like a beacon.' Harry thought to himself. A sudden shrill whistle broke him out of his thoughts and the beautiful red steam engine came into view. Harry had to fight to keep from bouncing in his anxiety. A strong hand on his shoulder followed by a squeeze calmed him down considerably. He turned to Ron and gave him a thankful smile.

Soon enough, the train stopped at the platform with a mighty screech. As soon as the doors opened, students were piling out, rushing over to their families with squeals of joy. It didn't take long for Harry to see another shock of platinum blond hair and recognized Scorpius. He only had to look next to him to see a tousled mop of hair just like his own. Said head turned to face him and he heard a shout of "Dad!" and Albus was running towards him, deftly avoiding the people in his way. The grin on Harry's face could've split his face in two.

"Dad." Albus' muffled voice reached his ears as his son barreled into him and held him tightly. He hugged him just as tightly. Merlin, he had missed him so much.

"Hey." He whispered when Al finally loosened his grip and looked up at him. Albus was grinning too and Harry was so happy. "Where's James?" He inquired.

Al shrugged. "I don't know dad. He was with his friends."

"He'll be out soon Harry." Ron said from behind him.

Harry smiled softly as Rose and Albus immediately launched into tales of Hogwarts, awing Hugo. His gaze returned to the train looking for James. He tried not to worry about James' reaction but it was impossible. He knew that Ron and Hermione were still there for support and he was extremely grateful for that.

"There he is Harry." Hermione observed from beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He watched as James calmly got off the train and walked straight towards them. However, there was no happiness or relief on his face. It was set in a fierce scowl. As he reached them, he muttered hello to everyone and just turned his back to them indicating that he was ready to leave. Harry didn't push, he figured James would need time to adjust.

"Just give it time mate." Ron whispered his exact thoughts back to him.

He was truly getting tired of people saying that but it was obviously the best thing at the moment. He took a deep breath and immediately calmed himself down. The adults shrunk the trunks and they all walked to join the queue for flooing, James ahead of everyone. Harry noticed Al walked pretty close to him and he knew it was due to what happened a few weeks ago. He felt a huge stab of guilt for worrying his son so much, especially after he promised it wouldn't happen again. He promised himself that he had to be there for him now, more than ever to make up for that. The group finally reached their turn at the floo stations and flooed to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione with a child each while James flooed by himself and Harry flooed with Albus.

As soon as Harry stepped out the floo with Al, he noticed the slight tension in the room. Ron and Mione and Molly and Arthur were looking at him with sympathetic expressions. A question formed on his lips but his unasked question was answered when he heard footsteps stomping up the staircase, and he quickly realized it was James. With a pained smile, he looked at a slightly confused Albus and nudged him towards the stairs.

"I'll call you down soon okay?" he told him, running a hand affectionately through his rumpled hair. Albus gave an unsure smile then hurried upstairs, followed closely by Rose and Hugo. Harry and the others went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. No one was surprised when steaming mugs of tea were placed in front of them by Molly. Tea was the comfort for everything it seemed. Everyone just sat quietly and sipped their tea, no one really knowing what to say.

"I have something to tell the both of you." Harry suddenly broke the silence, looking at the two elder Weasleys. He heard Ron choke on his tea and saw Hermione shakily place her cup on the saucer. He watched as Arthur and Molly frowned at their reactions before fully turning to face him. He took a deep breath. "After the whole affair debacle, a friend of mine encouraged me to do a hereditary test on the children. Hear me out!" He added when it looked like they were going to interrupt. "My friend felt the need to do it and so did I. Needless to say, I don't know if that was a god decision or not." He finished, his voice quavering just a little bit.

"W-What do you mean Harry?" Moly implored and Harry could hear the tremor in her voice.

"James and Lily aren't mine." He disclosed softly, looking at them directly, Molly had sat back in her chair in her horror, her eyes wide open and a hand placed over her heart. Arthur's mouth was wide open and staring at Harry in disbelief.

"You mean, all this t-time. H-How could Ginny…Oh Merlin…" he stuttered and trailed off holding on to his now sobbing wife who had turned to him for comfort.

"Also, I've filed for a divorce." He informed them, wanting to get it all out. Molly choked then raised her head off Arthur chest and wiped her eyes.

"I wish all this wasn't happening Harry but I really shouldn't have expected anything less." She croaked, voice hoarse from her crying. "Ginny is our daughter and we love her but this, all this is just unacceptable."

"It wouldn't be right to stay in a marriage based on lies Harry. And we support your decision." Arthur said solemnly and Harry had to fight back tears. He really was surrounded by the most amazing people.

"Eh hmm." He cleared his throat and the others looked to him expectedly. He blushed slightly. "I just wanted to inform you beforehand that Draco will be my lawyer. He's really great with stuff like this."

"That's good Harry. I am really glad you two put your differences behind you." Molly smiled softly with a sniffle.

"I'm going to tell the kids on Sunday and I-I'd like for you all to be there." He announced.

"Of course Harry. You could tell them here if you like." Molly offered.

"That might be best as it doesn't seem like they want to go home with me right now. Or anytime." He mumbled and couldn't quite keep the bitterness and hurt out of his voice. Hermione sighed softly and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"We're all here Harry. Always remember that. You  _will_ get through this Harry." Hermione told him and he tried really hard to believe her but he wasn't sure he could.

"I-I'm going to check on the kids." He said suddenly. He gently shook Hermione's hand off and placed his cup down before hurriedly heading upstairs. He checked in Ginny's room first and saw James and Lily huddled together on the bed fast asleep. He smiled sadly and gently closed the door before going to Ron's old room where he knew Al would be. Sure enough, he opened the door and Al's head snapped up to look at him. He was just sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him.

"C-can I go home with you Dad?" Al asked in a soft voice before Harry could say anything. He smiled and nodded, there was no way he could've said no to those big green eyes. He chuckled as Al quickly got up and ran over to him and they returned to the kitchen.

"James and Lily are sleeping but this brat wanted to come with me so I'm taking him home. We'll be back in the morning." He informed the occupants in the kitchen. He watched fondly as Al went to around to everyone and gave them huge hugs before rushing back to him. He said his own goodbyes and they went to the fireplace and flooed home. They were both tired so they just took quick showers and headed to bed. Harry wasn't surprised when Al joined him in the guest room eventually. He was expecting him to be clingy after all that happened. He could only imagine how it be after he spoke to them on Sunday.

'Sunday is going to be a hard day,' was his last thought before he fell asleep, his son cuddled in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs**   **to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks to my beta  **djaddict**. I swear, she's amazing! :)

**Did any of you take my advice to see 'Kill Your Darlings'? I'm telling you, its sooo worth it. ;) heheh.**

**All remaining mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**_Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You guys are great :)_ ** **  
**

* * *

Sunday came too quickly for Harry's liking. He lay in bed thinking about how he was going to break the dreaded news to the children. He was not ready for it at all. He and Al had spent the entirety of Saturday in his study talking about Hogwarts. Harry felt the space next to him and realized it was empty, meaning Albus was already up. Albus hadn't yet gotten past his clinginess and insisted he sleep with Harry. Harry really didn't mind, but he would have to talk to Albus soon about it. He got up and took a quick shower before heading downstairs where he met Al in the kitchen already dressed. He made them a simple breakfast of toast and jelly with a glass of orange juice. They made quick work of the meal then flooed to the Burrow.

When they stepped through the fireplace of the Burrow, Harry saw Rose and Hugo playing in the living room and he was extremely relieved that Ron and Hermione were already there. As usual, they were to be found in the kitchen, sitting at the table with Molly and Arthur. The two newcomers joined the group. Harry sat with Hermione at his right and Al sat on the other side of him. Molly excused herself and left the kitchen, Harry assumed she was going to get James and Lily. He wasn't ready but it really couldn't wait any longer, no matter how much he wished it could. A short while later Molly returned with the children and they sat directly across from Harry and Al. Molly sat next to Lily opposite Hermione. Ron was standing leaning against the sink and Arthur was sat at the head of the table. Harry looked at James and Lily and was saddened to see Lily's red, puffy eyes and the deep scowl on James' face. He didn't want to hurt them further but it had to be done. He gave a long sigh.

"Kids." He began, looking at all three of them. "I brought you all together because there is something really important that I have to tell you." He waited for a reaction but the three of them just stared at him expectantly. "Okay, does any of you know what a heredity test is?" He asked, and then saw James stiffen and felt Albus grip his hand tightly.

"I-Is that the test that reveals a person's parentage Dad?" Albus asked and Harry nodded at him. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, well, as it turns out, a…um…test was done and…" He trailed off. He didn't know how to say it. It still broke his heart. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand in encouragement and he gave her a weak smile. "It turns out James and Lily, that I am not your biological father." He choked out. Complete silence followed before James suddenly shot up off his chair. His face red.

"You're lying! That's not true!" He shouted.

"James…" Harry began trying to placate him but James ignored him.

"No! Mum would never do that! I guess you're saying that that creep McLaggen is my father?" He asked angrily. However, when Harry just stared at him in answer, he deflated. His anger gone replaced with shock. "I-Is he Lily's dad too?" He asked into the silence. Harry didn't have the heart to answer him. He heard Arthur clear his throat.

"No James. Lily's father is someone else. A man named Theodore Nott." Arthur told him. James just stood there mouth agape. Lily had flung herself into her grandmother's arms sobbing uncontrollably. It didn't take long for James to regain his anger however.

"NO! It's all lies!" He exclaimed.

"James. Could you please calm down…" Harry tried again.

"Why are you doing this to us? You are always the one causing problems!" He screamed. His face red and blotchy and Harry could hear his voice breaking just a little bit.

"James, please. If you would just listen…"

"NO! No more. I'm not listening to anything you say!" He shouted before running out the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry ached because he hadn't missed the tears that were streaming down James' face.

Harry sat still in his seat. He was expecting that sort of reaction and he really didn't blame them. He was a grown man and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it, much less a nine year old and a twelve year old. He could faintly hear things breaking upstairs as James vented out his anger and frustration. No one moved to stop him.

"I want to go to mummy." A teary yet firm voice suddenly broke the silence in the room. Harry looked at Lily to see her glaring at him, brown eyes full of anger despite her tear streaked face.

"Lily dear that would be a little difficult right now." Molly murmured to her soothingly but she was not having it.

"Why? I don't want to stay here anymore. I hate this stupid dumb place!" She said furiously, pushing away from Molly and standing up, fists balled at her sides.

"Lily!" Harry exclaimed scandalized. He didn't think she would insult her grandparents like that. That was completely crossing the line. "That behavior is unacceptable." He continued. "I understand you are hurt but this is your grandparent's house. Apologize now." He said firmly.

"No! I don't have to do anything you say. I want mummy!" Lily screamed.

"Lily Potter! Sit down!" Harry commanded rising from his seat. Not even James was this terrible, although he couldn't say he was shocked by this behavior, he was used to her not listening to him.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not even my dad! I hate you!" She yelled furiously before unexpectedly picking up a teacup and flinging it at him. Harry was sure only his seeker reflexes saved him. The room was shocked into a stunned silence. Harry couldn't believe she had actually thrown something at him.

"Lily!" Arthur exclaimed in shock but instead of acknowledging her grandfather, she huffed and ran out the room, stomping on the stairs as she left. Harry slowly sank to his seat.

"Oh dear." Molly muttered. Harry couldn't understand how a nine year old could hold so much rage. He didn't know what to do because he knew talking to her would only worsen the situation. "Don't worry Harry, I'll go talk to her." Molly told him softly. She got up and gave him a tight hug before heading upstairs to talk to Lily.

"M-May I be excused?" A soft voice asked next to him, trickling through his thoughts. He looked down at Albus and noticed he was pale and he seemed a bit shaken.

"Sure Al." He replied softly and tried to give an encouraging smile. He knew Al would need time to process everything. Albus returned the smile with one as fake as his own and quickly left and headed upstairs.

"Mum, is everything okay?" A voice asked from the door and all the adults turned to see Rose standing at the kitchen doorway. A frown on her face.

"Yes dear, everything is okay. Go back to the living room and play with your brother." Hermione told her and Harry could see the forced smile on her face. Rose left and Harry buried his face in his hands. He forced himself not to cry knowing it wouldn't do any good. He relaxed only slightly when Hermione began to rub gentle circles onto his back and Ron sat next to him for added comfort.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there but he knew that Ron and Hermione never left his side. His head felt just a bit clearer with his friends' support and he realized he needed to be that for the children. He had to stop thinking about himself and focus on them. Mumbling thanks to his friends and Arthur, he excused himself from the table and headed upstairs to Ginny's old room. As expected, James was there, however, the room was a complete disaster. Objects were strewn everywhere and James sat on the bed, tears on his face. He had calmed down considerably from his earlier tirade.

"James let's talk about this." He said softly.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't but it's better if we do talk about it." He tried.

"No." James stated stubbornly. "Just leave me alone." He added quietly and Harry was stunned. He'd never seen James act like this before.

"James-."

"Pleaseee. I don't want to talk about any of it. Pleaseee." He pleaded, looking up at Harry and he couldn't say no.

"Ok so-James." He said before stepping out the room, quietly closing the door behind him. James needed time so he would give it to him. He winced when he realized his near slip up. He knew it could have gone worse if he had called him 'son'. The situation was way too tender. He went up the stairs to Ron's old room and saw Albus in practically the same position as James. He looked pale and distraught.

"You're my Dad right? You said James and Lily aren't yours but I am right?" Albus asked him in a tiny broken voice as soon as he stepped into the room. Harry's heart broke. His voice sounded so scared and unsure.

"Yes, you are kiddo." He replied softly and sat next to him. He watched as Albus' face practically glowed with relief.

"I feel sorry for James and Lily b-but I'm really glad you're my dad." Albus told him softly. "I love you daddy." He said and his voice broke. Tears slipped out of the green eyes so very much like his own.

"I love you too son." Harry said in teary voice as tears streamed down his face, the dam finally broken. He scooped up his son in his arms and hugged him tightly. He loved James and Lily, but Albus was the one who understood him, the one he was closest too. If he wasn't Albus' biological father, Harry wasn't sure what he would've done but he knew that blow would've been hard to handle. The two sat on the bed hugging and crying for some time before Albus pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"So what now Dad?"

"I don't know Albus. I really don't know." Harry replied solemnly. "But we'll be okay." He added.

Harry sent Albus downstairs and checked in on James. He found him curled up on the bed asleep. With a swish of his hand he returned the room to its original state and left the room quietly before heading downstairs. He told everyone thanks and goodbye. He was extremely grateful for the hugs and reassurances he received. Then he and Albus returned to the Hollow. They were both exhausted so they immediately retreated to the guest room for bed. Albus fell asleep almost instantly and it was only when Harry lay there going over the day did he realize that he hadn't even told them about the upcoming divorce.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Ginny felt like she was living in a nightmare. All her plans were crumbling before her eyes. She was still in the same shack that she and Cormac had fled to and she hated it. The divorce trial was coming up and she still had no way to stop it. She had tried sending letters to Harry at Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow but they were all returned unopened. In a desperate attempt, she had even sent a letter to her mother hoping that Molly would talk to Harry but she got a curt reply saying Harry didn't want to speak to her. Ginny felt like she was slowly going insane. Something had to be done. There was no way she was going to continue living like a pauper. She'd had enough of that living at the Burrow.

A flutter of wings caught her attention and she was shocked to see an owl by the window. Only owls without mail carrying ill intentions were allowed in. Who was writing to her? 'Maybe it's Harry?' Ginny thought to herself as she eagerly got up and let the owl in. She was only slightly disappointed when it immediately flew away as soon as she retrieved the letter. She closed the window and sat down on the sofa to read the letter, hoping with all her might that it was from Harry.

_Mum_

_What is going on? Why aren't you here with us? Lils and I miss you so much. We don't want to be here anymore. We want to be with you. We're both really worried about you. No one talks about you around here mum, it's like you don't exist! And yesterday, he told us that he's not our dad. But that's not true is it? Cuz you would never do that. That stupid McLaggen isn't my father and why were you with him anyway? And! To make everything worse. He said McLaggen is not even Lily's dad! He said it was some bloke named Theodore Nott but I'm sure that's not true either. Cuz you don't even knooow a Nott person. Please come for us Mum. I hope we can see you soon._

_James._

Ginny could only stare at the letter when she finished reading. The only words going through her mind was that Harry had found out. She couldn't use the kids as leverage anymore!

'What am I going to do now?' she thought frantically.

"Nott?" A voice whispered in disbelief behind her and Ginny jumped. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Cormac behind her. She paled, he had obviously read the letter over her shoulder.

"Cormac…"

"Fucking Nott? What are you? Slut of the century?" he asked angrily. "And, your kid is my fucking son?"

"He isn't! I don't know where he got that…"

"Don't fucking lie to me! Is there anyone else that you've been fucking that I should know about? Any other children out there?"

"There was no one else. What kind of person do you take me for? That thing with Nott was a long time ago." Ginny said. She couldn't believe him! He had the gall to berate her for being a slut when he was with her and he knew she was married!

"Yeah." Cormac replied. "While you were still with me and your husband. You're fucking disgusting! This is ridiculous. My life is ruined because of you. You better hope that kid isn't mine or else I swear to Merlin I'll make your life a living hell, bitch." He said through gritted teeth before grabbing his cloak and heading to the door. Ginny panicked. She couldn't let him leave, not in the state he was in. The world would know what she'd done and that could not happen. She would not allow it!

"Cormac wait! You can't leave. People still haven't gotten over the fact that you were the man I cheated on Harry with. They'll devour you!" She cried out, grabbing his cloak.

"Get off me!" Cormac shouted, shoving her away. "I don't give a fuck right now." He said coldly and before Ginny could do anything he walked out and apparated. Ginny fell to her knees. Nothing was going okay. She was going to lose Harry and her life of luxury. What could she possibly do now?

GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*

Ginny groaned as she woke up the next morning. The sun shining through the slightly dirty window glared right in her face. It didn't help that she also felt like a hundred hippogriffs were running through her head. She groaned again as she sat up. Immediately, she placed her head in her hands as her vision swam. The hangover she currently sported was bordering on ridiculous. She could only remember bits and pieces of what happened after Cormac had walked out. Ginny was worried. She hoped that Cormac would be sensible and keep quiet about everything. If anything got out, she would have next to no chance of getting back with Harry.

A pecking at the window brought her out of her thoughts. She winced as she got up to open the window. She really missed her wand, too bad it had been incinerated when Harry destroyed their room. She grabbed the envelope and package from the owl and watched as it immediately flew off. Shrugging lightly, she returned to the sofa and curled up. A thrill of excitement shot through her as she stared at the envelope. She hoped, again, that it was from Harry, even if he wanted to talk about the divorce. Sighing, she opened the letter and fought down the disappointment when she noticed Cormac's handwriting.

'Writing to beg and apologize now has he?' She thought to herself as she began to read the letter, only to freeze in horror the more she read. Cormac had immediately written to the Nott and told him what he found out. Ginny felt sick, the nausea from the hangover coming full force. However, when she read the last line of the letter her heart dropped.

' _Hope you enjoy this morning's exclusive, bitch.'_  It stated.

It was only then she remembered what else came with the letter and she tore open the package. She frowned when she realized it was a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet. With shaking fingers, she unrolled the newspapers and her eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

' **Paternity Panic! Latest Scandal in our Savior's Rocky Marriage – The Potter Heir might not be a Potter!'**

The article went on to detail her cheating and the fact that Cormac and Nott were publicly demanding paternity tests for James and Lily. It also stated that Nott knew all along but was just waiting for the perfect time to act on it. Ginny felt like crying. This could not be happening. It had to be a dream. As her eyes clouded over with tears, she noticed something handwritten at the bottom of the article.

" _No crying now slut. Don't want the reporters to see you looking like a hag."_

She was confused for a moment till all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity outside just as owls started pecking on the windows. She could hear shouts of her name and people fighting to peer through the windows. Ginny jumped off of the sofa and began closing all the curtains. As she closed the final one in the living room, she noticed Cormac standing in the midst of all the reporters. He had told them where she was. Even from a distance, she could see the anger on his face. She felt a twinge of guilt for what she had done but it was gone soon after, she hated him then. He had ruined everything.

Covering her ears from the noise outside, Ginny slid down the wall in front of the window. Tears streamed continuously down her face. How had it all come to this?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs**   **to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N:Thanks to the always amazing, best beta ever  **djaddict**. Seriously, this story would be a disaster without her. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. :)

**All remaining mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

 

Bright and early Monday morning Harry flooed over to the Burrow with Albus in tow. He stopped directly in front the fireplace when he saw the number of people in the living room. It seemed as if the entire Weasley clan and their spouses were in the room. He could hear all the children outside yelling and laughing. He took in the expressions on everyone's faces and gulped quietly. Wordlessly, Harry nudged Albus to go outside which he did without complaint obviously noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked hesitantly. He really didn't like the looks he was getting. The only reply he got was Hermione handing him the Daily Prophet and everyone else shifting uncomfortably. Frowning slightly, he unrolled the Daily Prophet and gasped softly when he saw the headlines.

'How did it get out?' He thought to himself, confused as he read through the article. Everything was laid out. Harry was not pleased. He had no problem with Ginevra's name being dragged through the mud but now the kids were involved. He growled in frustration as he threw the newspaper into the fireplace, wishing everything could disappear as easily as the paper did.

"How did this happen?" He shouted to no one in particular. He heard Molly give a deep sigh before answering him.

"Harry, after you told the kids James apparently wrote to Ginny. He told us this morning. He just wanted to know if everything was the truth. We have no clue as to how McLaggen found out." Harry sighed and conjured an armchair and fell onto it. This was so emotionally exhausting. He really hadn't wanted the kids to be dragged into the spotlight.

"So all this, it's all true then?" Bill asked and Harry could only nod. They were all family so he had no problems telling them everything. He felt a slight twinge of embarrassment when he thought about his stupidity concerning his marriage but he pushed that down. It was in the past.

"I have no idea what to do about James and Lily." He said forlornly. "They refuse to speak to me, all they want is her." He whispered his voice breaking as he spoke. It hurt that they refused to even give him a chance.

"Harry, I think the best thing for you to do is to send them to Ginny." George offered and Harry's head shot up to glare at him. He opened his mouth to argue only to be cut off. "Hear me out Harry. If you keep them here, they will not be happy and just resent you more. You can already see that. They are already going through so much. Don't punish them for her mistakes." He insisted. Harry just looked at him. He glanced at everyone in the room and saw the mixture of pity and sadness on their faces. He resented them for their stupid, perfect marriages. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. George was right. The children's happiness always came first.

"Alright." He agreed. It hurt but he had to do it. He couldn't be selfish. "I'll write to her now."

Molly got up to fetch him the necessary writing equipment whilst everyone else dispersed. He was given a few hugs and shoulder squeezes as signs of comfort and he was grateful for them. Only Hermione and Ron remained and he smiled weakly at the pair. Molly soon returned with the writing things and left the three of them in the room. Harry wrote a short letter to Ginevra explaining the situation. He used one of the Weasley owls and sent the letter.

"It's going to be okay Harry." Hermione told him softly, he just nodded. He felt that if he spoke, he would cry. James and Lily were never as close to him as Albus was but he had raised them. He loved them. He just couldn't understand it. Not wanting to sit around and wait for Ginevra's reply, he got up, went outside and sat with the extended Weasley family. He watched the children enjoying themselves while their parents sat happily watching them. There was a pang of jealousy that he didn't have that perfect family happiness. He pushed that feeling away though, he didn't want to think like that.

Later in the evening, after most of the family had left, Harry finally received a reply from Ginevra. He ignored the apologies and the begging for forgiveness. He had already closed his heart off to her. She wrote that she had moved to a new place that wouldn't have reporters and that she had no problem taking James and Lily. Harry called James and Lily over and explained the situation to them. He had barely finished before they raced upstairs to gather their belongings. Too soon they were back in the living room standing expectantly by the fireplace. With the help of Hermione, he quickly shrunk their things. Harry gave Ron the address as he would be flooing over with James.

"Be careful okay? And don't be afraid to write or anything if you ever want to talk." He told James softly as he prepared to floo out. James turned to face him and Harry could sense him hesitating. He offered a small smile of encouragement. He opened his mouth to ask if everything was okay but before he could finish, he was almost knocked off his feet by a strong hug from James.

"I'm sorry for everything and I still love you even if you're not my dad." He heard James mumble quickly and the hug was over. Before Harry could even gather his thoughts, James had left with Ron. He stood there blinking in shock, not even realizing that he had tears in his eyes.

'What just happened?' He thought to himself. He watched the others and they were smiling softly at him. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Maybe he still had a chance with James.

"Come on! I want to go now!" A whiny voice brought everyone's attention to the nine year old in their presence and Harry's smile immediately disappeared. Lily was watching them impatiently practically dragging Molly to the fireplace. Harry stepped away from the fireplace so they could go through. He didn't even bother attempting to hug Lily, he knew it would be pointless.

"I'll let you know when they've settled in." Molly told him before flooing away with Lily.

"I know it hurts now but everything will work out." Arthur said from behind him and Harry jumped, not having noticed when Arthur had entered in the room. "Just focus on yourself and Albus at the moment. And always, always, remember that you are not alone in this."

"Thanks Arthur." Harry said and gave his pseudo-father a tight hug. He called Albus downstairs and they both flooed to the Hollow, promising to keep in touch.

As soon as they flooed over, an owl was waiting for them with a letter in its claws. A smile broke out on his face when he recognized it as Draco's owl, Hades. Harry quickly took the letter and opened it. The blond had invited him and Albus over for dinner at seven. Checking the time and realizing it was half 6, he turned back to the fireplace and fire-called Draco. Soon enough, the pale, handsome face appeared in his line of vision. He almost inhaled ash as he gasped softly. He prayed to Merlin that Draco didn't notice. He was grateful that the green fire was able to hide his blush.

"Harry?" Draco asked and Harry could swear there was a smirk on the aristocratic face.

"Hey Draco. Al and I just came back from the Burrow and only just received your invitation. Does it still stand?" He inquired.

"Of course Harry. Scorpius and I will wait. No need to hurry." He replied.

"Okay. Thanks Draco. We won't be long. See you soon." He said in a rush before ending the call. He couldn't wait to floo over. It had been awhile since he had spent time with the other man. "Hey Al." He said to his son who had sat on the sofa during the call. "We're going to the Malfoys for dinner so go get ready." He told him and he didn't fail to notice that his voice already sounded lighter and happier. Was that the effect Draco had on him?

"Okay dad!" Albus answered excitedly before rushing up the stairs to get ready. It seems he wasn't the only one excited to see the Malfoys.

Half an hour later, the Potter duo flooed over to Malfoy Manor. They had both dressed casually since it wasn't a formal dinner. Harry wore an emerald turtleneck with grey slacks whilst Albus wore a green short-sleeved shirt and black slacks. They were greeted by their hosts in Draco's study and Harry had to stop his mouth from watering at the sight of the other man. Draco looked stunning in a teal long-sleeved shirt and white slacks, his hair shining in the firelight of the study. His face was radiant and the huge smile he was sporting completed the look of the Adonis before him. Scorpius looked adorable in an indigo short-sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"Good evening Harry, Albus." Draco said formally, bowing slightly to them. Scorpius followed his actions. Harry and Albus returned the greetings, the younger ones sniggering all the while. The four then made their way to the family dining room. Albus and Scorpius walked ahead chatting excitedly as if they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Where's Narcissa?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Off with Blaise's mother again." Draco replied and they continued walking in silence, listening to the chattering of their sons.

Dinner was served as soon as they sat on the table. It wasn't filled with silence but instead with constant conversations. After dinner, the four retreated to the family room. The younger two sat on the floor with Scorpius' dragon book and Harry sat next to Draco on the sofa and they just watched the two boys.

"Hey Draco, I just thought of something." He said turning to face his friend, making sure he had his full attention before continuing in a lower voice. "Watching the boys reminded me of the promise we made to them. Remember the Dragon Reserve trip? I was thinking we can write to Charlie now before it gets too late. We could ask him for a private tour. What do you think?" He asked.

"That's a great idea Harry. How does Saturday sound?" Draco asked him, already summoning a house elf to bring the writing things.

"Sounds perfect." Harry replied and penned the letter as soon as he got the writing tools. He then sent it off with Draco's owl, Hades. They talked about a few mundane things after that. Harry wanted to talk to Draco about his day but he didn't want to do it front of the boys. His attention was caught when he saw the boys whispering to each other, like if they were planning something. Then it looked as if Scorpius made a decisive nod before getting up and walking towards them.

"Dad?" He began as he stood in front of the sofa. Harry and Draco watched curiously as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. Harry glanced behind Scorpius and Albus was looking on, just as nervous.

"Yes Scorpius?" Draco replied with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused by his son's behavior.

"Um, Albus and I are having a lot of fun, and I know it has only been two days but I have soo much to tell him and it can't all be written in a letter. So, can he stay over tonight?" He asked, then added quickly at Draco's steadily raising eyebrow. "With Mr. Potter's permission of course."

Harry smiled, amused as Scorpius turned big, pleading, blue-green eyes at him. He glanced at Draco and saw the blond fighting a smile.

"I have no problem with the sleep over. Harry?"

"I see no harm in it Draco." Harry said with a smile, chuckling when both boys let out a loud 'whoop' of joy, before grabbing the book and racing upstairs with twin shouts of "Thanks Dad!"

"Will you be staying over as well Harry? You know you are always welcome here." Draco said in a soft voice looking at him intently.

"I would really like that Draco." Harry told him in the same tone of voice and he gave Draco a huge smile, which was returned just as much if not more. How he missed that smile.

"Perfect!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, "How about we go to my study then? From the moment you got here it looked like there's a lot on your mind."

Harry just nodded, he didn't bother asking how Draco knew how he was feeling because it seemed nothing ever got past the blond. The more time he spent with Draco, the happier he was that they were friends.

"Ready?" Draco asked. He had gotten up and was standing in front of him expectantly. Harry looked at him confused, unsure as to what he should be ready for.

"I'm not going to walk there Harry." Draco said exasperatedly.

"But you walked to the dining room earlier." He said. He watched confused as Draco blushed, looking as if he got caught doing something wrong. 'What is going on in that blond head?' He thought to himself. The blush didn't last long however.

"Well, we had the boys with us and it was obvious they had a lot to talk about so I figured I would offer them that opportunity." Draco said simply and Harry didn't fail to notice the mischievous glint in the silver eyes. He was so confused but he wouldn't question Draco. He stood and draped his arm around the arm offered to him for the side along, conveniently forgetting that he could apparate to the study himself. Draco didn't hesitate to draw him closer and Harry's memory was immediately assaulted with what happened last time they apparated together like that. However, he saw no need to move away from Draco. His body felt heated being in such close proximity to the taller man.

"Hold on." Draco whispered and Harry gripped his shirt for the few seconds of discomfort.

They landed in the center of Draco's study and Harry admired the warmth radiating from it. Or maybe it was Draco giving off such amazing heat? He couldn't tell. His brain was going all fuzzy from everything about Draco, his scent and the feel of his strong body. Merlin, the man was perfect. Unconsciously, he leaned further into Draco, inhaling his cologne and the man's own unique scent. His head felt so light.

"Harry?" Draco's voice croaked in his ear and Harry jerked, both because of the close proximity of the voice and its obvious huskiness. Harry quickly released his shirt and stepped slightly away from him. He could feel his face burning up.

"I-I'm okay Draco. Just got a little disoriented from the side-along" He muttered.

"I understand Harry. It happens." Draco told him and Harry noticed his voice was already back to normal. He followed Draco as he moved to sit on the sofa. He sat next to him, only a little bit away. Sitting on that sofa brought back what happened a week ago with a jolt. He frowned as he thought about everything that happened since then.

"What's bothering you Harry?" Draco questioned and Harry didn't hesitate to let it all out. He told him about everything that happened since the boys returned from Hogwarts.

"I don't know Draco. I'm beginning to think I won't be able to handle it. I love them but it seems like they don't want anything to do with me. Well Lily doesn't. I'm unsure about James.

Draco nodded. "How you're feeling is understandable Harry. However, you have to see things from their perspective. This is all so sudden and you have to realize that they've only seen and heard your side and what is in the Daily Prophet. They don't know what's going on with their mother. I'm sure to them it seems like one minute she was there and now she's gone. You also have to consider the fact that they were closer to her. No one says you have to just ignore them now that they've gone, but don't begrudge them. Give them time." Draco advised him. Harry was shocked, he had never thought about it like that. He felt ashamed that he had focused so much on himself that he didn't see things completely from their point of view. George had said something similar but he still hadn't really seen it then. "Do not feel bad Harry. You are all hurting." Draco added, again knowing his exact thoughts. Harry didn't think that excused him but he just nodded.

"I haven't even spoken to Albus about the entire thing either." He said forlornly. "I didn't tell him that they've gone to their mother but he's not stupid. What if he hates me for not sending him as well Draco?"

"Harry, listen to me, and listen to me carefully." Draco said firmly, placing his hands on his shoulders and turning him to face him. "Stop worrying so much. I may not know the extent of your relationship with Albus but from what I've seen, he is happy to be with you right now. However, you should talk to him as soon as possible. Get to know how he feels. You have to keep telling yourself that you will get through this Harry." Draco assured him. And Harry gave him a weak smile of gratitude. Draco's hands slipped off his shoulders and he missed them. He shifted a little closer to him and felt relieved when he felt the slight press of Draco's body next to his. If Draco noticed anything, he didn't say anything and Harry was glad for it.

"Thanks Draco." He said turning to face him and smiling.

"You're welcome Harry. I'm always here for advice." Draco told him softly, face down towards his. Harry saw every single word those beautiful lips formed and he was lost.

A noise at the window jerked him out of his stupor. He looked up at Draco and saw the blond blinking confused, it seemed he wasn't the only one that was in a daze. He smiled softly at that.

He watched Draco let the owl in, and he recognized Hades. The owl flew over to him and dropped the letter in his lap before flying off. He saw the letter was addressed to him in Charlie's handwriting.

"Wow." He muttered. "He replied fast." Charlie had sent a back a rather enthusiastic reply that it would be great and that he would be their personal tour guide. Harry was pleased. The boys would have so much fun. "It's Charlie. He's confirmed for Saturday." He told Draco happily. The other man smiling happily as well.

The two talked for an hour or two before they decided to call it a night. They checked in on the boys and they were asleep on Scorpius' bed. Harry entered the room with Draco and tucked in Albus as Draco did the same with Scorpius. He couldn't help but think how perfect it all was. They quietly left the room and walked to stand facing each other, in front of their respective doors.

"Thanks for everything tonight Draco." Harry thanked him again.

"No problem Harry." Draco told him softly and before Harry could stop himself, he leaned forward and gave the other man a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering just slightly. He leaned back to see Draco's shell-shocked, red face and hurried into his room, shutting the door quickly. Harry's heart beat a mile a minute as he thought about what he just did. He couldn't find it in himself to regret it however. For the first time in the past few days Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. Despite the start to his day, it had ended as it always did when Draco was involved. Perfect.

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
> A/N: Hey guys, another chap. :) Those of you anxious for the trial, it's almost here, please bear with me. I hope you guys like this one. Thanks to all of you who commented and left kudos. As always, thanks to my amazing beta **djaddict**. 
> 
> **All remaining mistakes are mine. Again...hope you guys like it.**

Draco lay in his bed thinking about Harry. The only person who had been on his mind recently. He had stood in the hallway for a while after Harry left, staring into space, touching his cheek where Harry had kissed him. Draco knew he had acted like some teenage girl after a first kiss but he couldn't be damned to care. Harry had made a move which meant he may be coming to terms with his feelings. However, Draco knew they had to take it slow, especially with what was going on. He hated that his future lover was going through so much lately. All because of that fucking red-headed slut. He truly wished he could whisk Harry away from it all for a while, just till he was able to handle everything without falling apart. Everyone who knew Harry, knew how much family meant to him. It was obviously tearing him apart that it was crumbling around him.

Draco was surprised at the article in the Daily Prophet that morning. He had invited Harry to dinner because he knew he would need to talk about it. Although he knew the article had hurt Harry, he was glad it came out. He never expected McLaggen to spill to the Prophet. All the Weaslette's dirty laundry was aired for the Wizarding World to see. He thought back to when he decided it was time to go after his raven, he had had all sorts of ideas to get rid of the annoying bint. He smirked evilly when he realized he didn't end up having to do anything. The bitch had ruined herself. Soon, the divorce would be done with and he would finally be able to pursue his Harry. He had no doubt that Harry felt something for him. The kiss and his actions proved that. Draco knew he had to get his family together soon. The boys already seemed to consider themselves brothers. It was time to give them what they wanted.

DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*

Draco tried to hurry getting dressed but, it was difficult to hurry and still look impeccable. A house elf had informed him that Harry and Albus were in the family room waiting. It was Saturday the 21st, the day of their planned outing to the Dragon Reserve. It was to be a surprise for the boys, they just thought they were going on a simple trip to Diagon Alley for ice cream. After he finished, he got Scorpius and they apparated to the family room.

A soft crack echoed in the room as he and Scorpius arrived. The Reserve was kept under strong heating charms for the dragons to be comfortable so everyone was dressed in light Wizarding robes to avoid being overly hot when they got there. Draco was glad the boys didn't question it, they were too excited for the day out.

"Alright, what do you guys think of a switcheroo?" Draco asked. "Albus with me and Scorpius with you Harry."

"Yeah dad!" Scorpius chimed, nodding enthusiastically, obviously happy to go with Harry. Draco rolled his eyes, Scorpius could be such a fan boy sometimes. He saw Harry glance at Albus in question and was pleased to see the little Potter grinning as much as Scorpius.

"Alright then!" Harry chirped and they both grabbed onto their charges. He sent a wink at Harry before apparating with Albus securely in his arms.

When they arrived, he made sure to immediately block Albus' eyes telling him it was a surprise. A few seconds later, Harry appeared with Scorpius, and his son's eyes were immediately covered as well. He mouthed 'On the count of three' to Harry, and they both counted to three silently then removed their hands from the boys' eyes. There were a few seconds of silence as both boys took in the scene before them. The four were standing in a waiting area, equipped with a cooling charm, and beyond a shimmering ward was a breathtaking scene. Dragons of all species, colors and sizes were flying about, some were relaxing in their pens. Iridescent scales glittered beautifully in the sunlight. Dragon tamers and handlers were milling about ensuring everything was safe.

"Wow!" Scorpius breathed and Draco chuckled. Based on the boys' reaction, anyone would swear this was their first time at the Reserve.

"Hey guys!" A deep voice boomed at them and the four turned to see Charlie Weasley walking towards them.

"Uncle Charlie!" Albus shouted before running towards his uncle and being lifted and spun around. Draco took that moment to admire the strong arms. Charlie Weasley was a fine specimen, strong muscular body, good height and extremely handsome. Draco strongly believed he was the only Weasley whose red hair suited him, although he would never admit that out loud. However, he was not his type. He preferred a sexy, strong, raven-haired man. From the corner of his eyes, he gauged Harry's reaction and scowled slightly when he saw he was trying and failing to not ogle at Weasley. By that time, the other man and Albus had reached them. Both boys immediately ran to the wards to peer at the dragons, leaving the adults to chat.

"Hullo Harry, Mr. Malfoy." Charlie greeted them.

"Hey Char." Harry said smiling before giving the man a big hug. Weasley practically crushed him to his perfectly defined chest and Draco had to fight the growing scowl on his face.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." He said politely when the big oaf finally released  _his_  Harry. He subtly shifted closer to Harry but, realized it wasn't so subtle when Weasley looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chose to ignore it.

"So, I was really surprised when I got the letter but guess I shouldn't have been huh? You two have been pretty close these past few months if the Prophet is reporting right."

"Uh yeah." Harry replied and a slight blush appeared on his face. Draco gave a small smirk, it seemed Harry was remembering just how close they were really becoming. He watched as Weasley looked confused for a second before he looked between them and smiled broadly.

"Well! I'm glad for you Harry, with everything that's going on, you can't have enough support. Which by the way includes me." Weasley stated giving Harry another tight, long hug.

'How many times is he going to do that?' Draco thought to himself irritably. "Eh hmm. How about we start the tour now?" He said when he found the hug was being held longer than was necessary.

"Sure Mr. Malfoy!" Weasley said grinning, walking off towards the boys but not before sending a knowing glance his way. Draco refused to acknowledge it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, he hoped Weasley wasn't planning anything! "Well, as you guys requested, this will be a private tour, with me as your tour guide. There will be lots of tamers and handlers around but trust me, they wouldn't say anything outside of here. They understand the term privacy. And guess what boys? It's almost feeding time!" He exclaimed and there were twin shouts of "Yeah!" before they were lead through the wards and their family outing began.

The tour started off well enough. Everyone enjoyed the feeding time and Charlie even allowed the boys to feed a young dragon, of course, a large number of tamers and handlers on hand. It only got annoying when it seemed that everyone was hanging on to every word the big oaf said, never mind the fact that he was their tour guide. It irritated Draco to no end. The fact that Scorpius seemed to be hero worshipping the dragon tamer did not make him feel any better. Draco had thought Harry would be walking with him whilst the boys enjoyed the Reserve, but no, the brunet was happily walking alongside the stupid Weasley, chatting incessantly. It was as if he didn't exist!

"What's that Harry?" He heard Weasley say, before he leaned closer to Harry so he could speak in his ear, his hand straying to the small of Harry's back. Draco tightened his fists, both in anger and to stop himself from shoving the large hands off of  _his_ Harry. He fought a snarl as Harry didn't move away but instead moved closer to Weasley to talk to him. He only calmed slightly when Harry looked back at him and smiled brightly. Draco knew that his little raven was completely clueless as to what he was doing.

"Now guys, I'm taking you to the nesting pens. One of our dragons just had a clutch of eggs that just hatched so you'll be the first to see them." Weasley said excitedly.

"Cool!" Scorpius shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He joined Albus in doing a little happy dance. Draco couldn't help but laugh softly.

They all walked over to a secluded area where huge, warded nesting pens could be seen. The wards were placed a good distance around the pens so visitors wouldn't be too close when viewing the new parents and the hatchlings. The pens were all covered with tall, beautiful trees, obviously charmed to stay healthy and full to provide shade for the dragons and their young.

"Ok guys, we have to be very quiet." Weasley whispered and they all nodded. He led them to one of the biggest pens and they all gasped as a magnificent green dragon came into view. She was curled around four little green and black dragons. A fifth baby dragon was stumbling unsteadily around the pen, the mother's eyes watching its every move. The boys giggled softly every time it fell.

"Charlie is that a Norwegian Ridgeback?" he heard Harry ask softly.

"Well done Harry!" Weasley whispered excitedly, obviously happy that Harry had recognized the species. Draco rolled his eyes. "She's actually Norberta's daughter. I'm sure you remember Norberta." Weasley added, smiling at Harry.

"Of course I remember Norberta! Wow. That's incredible!" Harry replied and Draco had to fight his emotions again as the two men went into a conversation about Hagrid's stupid dragon. He grit his teeth when they snickered at him getting in trouble for trying to rat them out. He was  _eleven_  for Merlin's sake!

"No way!" Scorpius whispered, eyes wide as he listened to the story.

"Isn't there anything else for us to see?" Draco asked, cutting through the conversation. They all stopped to look at him before Weasley nodded.

"Yes, there is. We got sidetracked. Let's move on." He stated before walking off, the boys hurrying to catch up to him. Draco was about to walk off when Harry stopped him.

"You okay Draco? You've been acting a little stiff."

"I'm fine Harry. Nothing to worry about." He stated. "Honest." He added, when it looked like Harry didn't believe him. The shorter man looked at him a bit longer before they walked off to catch up to the rest of the group.

It was late evening when they finally finished the tour and Draco was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. The boys hadn't wanted to take a break, they practically had to manhandle them into seats for lunch. The worst part was that the situation with Charlie fucking Weasley and  _his_  Harry didn't get any better. In fact, it got worse. For the entirety of the remainder of the trip Draco was strung tight like a bow. He had to fight to keep from snapping at the red-head or worse, cursing him till he begged. His jaw hurt from clenching it so hard as he watched the oaf touch Harry or whispering close to his ear. His large hand continuously straying to Harry's back and Draco could swear a couple of times he caught Weasley grinning mischievously at him. It didn't help that Harry seemed to have a permanent blush on his face. Draco. Was. Furious. He thanked Merlin for all his Malfoy upbringing else he might've possibly combusted.

Eventually they returned to the cool waiting area and Draco was silently seething. A touch on his arm almost made him growl and he turned stiffly to the person. However, his posture immediately softened when he saw those gorgeous green eyes looking up at him.

"Draco, what's going on? You've been tense and silent." Harry asked him.

'I'm surprised you noticed.' A traitorous voice whispered viciously in his head but Draco ignored it. He couldn't be mad at Harry, it was obvious he was just reacting to Weasley's advances, it was all new to him. "Sorry Harry, I'm fine really. Just had a lot on my mind." He told him in an attempt to ease his worries.

"Okay Draco. Just remember you can talk to me. I'm going to go check on the boys." He said. Walking off before he could reply and Draco didn't miss the slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"So, how long have you wanted him?" A deep voice suddenly said next to him and Draco did not jump. He  _didn't_!

"What are you talking about?" He asked stiffly.

"Oh come now Malfoy. I saw the way you were looking at him. It's pretty obvious. Harry is just too dense to see it." Weasley said calmly and Draco forgot his Malfoy upbringing and gaped at him. He was that obvious? Then his eyes narrowed slightly and he shot an accusing glare at the red-head. He knew his feelings for Harry yet still he was all over him like a niffler on a ring.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy." Weasley said knowingly. "Harry's gorgeous but I already have someone. I did all those thing just to see you riled up. Hope you plan to make it up to Harry yeah?" He said before clapping him on his back and walking over to Harry and the boys. Draco could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. He stood there frozen in shock. Now he had to plan something to make it up to Harry for being a git for the whole trip. He was so happy the boys were too excited to notice anything, else he was sure Harry would be a lot more annoyed at him. Stupid fucking Weasley! He couldn't believe he was so easily manipulated by that prat. His thoughts stuttered as full realization hit him. He was manipulated…by a  _Weasley_. Salazar! The world was coming to an end!

* * *

Harry stretched as he got off his bed. It was the day after their outing at the Reserve and he was exhausted. The Reserve was large and they hardly stopped since the boys refused to. He had not spoken to Draco since they had been at the Reserve. He and Albus had not returned to the manor but went straight to the Hollow. He was upset at the blond's behavior. Luckily he hadn't ruined the boys' fun. He didn't understand why Draco acted the way he did and Harry wasn't asking again since he obviously didn't want him to know. He absolutely refused to talk to him till he got the courage to talk about why he acted like that. Harry didn't want their friendship to be one-sided. He wanted Draco to confide in him as well, and he hoped that would be the case.

He decided he would not think about it anymore. He got up and got himself ready for the day. He planned to spend it at the Hollow with Albus. He had told him that James and Lily had gone to stay with their mother and Al had assured him that he was happy to stay with him. Harry couldn't deny that he was extremely happy about that. He was a little worried about James and Lily but Molly had assured him that they were okay. James had even sent him a letter a few days ago, just saying what he was doing. Harry was grateful for it, he knew it was James' way of trying to have some sort of relationship between them. It didn't even matter to him that it was only happening now. After he finished his morning ablutions, he headed downstairs and, as usual, met Al in the kitchen. They had breakfast then went to the study. Harry sat in his armchair whilst Al sat in one opposite him.

"Dad, are you and mum getting a divorce?" Albus asked him quietly and Harry gave a deep sigh before answering.

"Yes Al. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think your mother and I can be together anymore. Can you understand that?" He asked his son.

"Of course I understand dad. I may only be eleven but I'm not stupid." He muttered and Harry almost chuckled at the slightly disgruntled look on his face. Albus was just like him at that age, he had hated people treating him like a child.

"I didn't mean it like that Al. I was genuinely asking so I can know what you think. Does it- does it bother you that we won't be together? Don't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"Honestly dad, it hurts. I know mum and I were never really close but it still feels weird that she won't be around anymore. That we won't be a family anymore. And what if James and Lily never come back and I never see them again?" He asked and Harry could hear his voice wavering slightly.

"I know it hurts son and I know it doesn't seem that way right now but everything will be okay. James and Lily may not be with us but you will get to see them Al." He assured his son.

"Dad? No-no one can take me away from you right?" Albus asked timidly.

"Right. As long as you want to stay with me Albus, no one can take you away. No one. I promise you that." He said firmly and readily opened his arms when Albus jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly. He gently rocked him as he cried softly. Every time he saw them cry, a piece of his heart broke and his ire towards Ginevra Weasley grew tenfold. He couldn't wait for the divorce trial. He couldn't wait to get all this over with so he could move on and work towards building a better life for himself and the children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chap. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I really, really appreciate them. Thanks also to my beta **djaddict** , honestly guys, she's fantastic.  
>  **All remaining mistakes are mine. Again, enjoy. :)**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Harry was strolling through the streets of Wizarding France with Albus. They had both finished their Christmas shopping and were just enjoying each other's company. He was grateful that Wizarding France wasn't as annoying and invasive as Wizarding Britain, so they were left alone. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted to yesterday. Draco had taken him out for the entire day as an apology for his behavior at the Reserve. They had had a picnic at Draco's manor in France. It was beautiful. The two of them had talked and Draco had promised to confide in him as well. His smile widened when he remembered why Draco was upset. He was jealous of Charlie! Apparently, the blond was annoyed that Charlie had all his attention. When he thought about it, he had to admit that yes, he really had been with Charlie a lot. Harry truly loved the side of Draco he was seeing, going all out of his way just to apologize. It was endearing. However, he still loved the blond's snarky side.

"Daaaaaad!" Albus whined next to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You're daydreaming again! You've been doing that ever since you came back from that outing with Mr. Malfoy, and you're alwaaays smiling." He said. Harry just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Albus. I was just thinking."

"Suuure." Albus replied with a roll of his eyes and a smile on his face. Harry laughed and glanced at his watch.

"Hmm. We should leave now Albus." He told his son when he saw the time. They had to go to Ron and Hermione's. Albus nodded and hugged his father. With a crack they disappeared and appeared a few seconds later in front of his best friends' house. He knocked on the door and it immediately opened. He barely had time to react before a blur shot towards him with a screech of 'Uncle Harry!". Clearly Rose was like her mother. They entered the living room and Harry smiled happily at the festive decorations in the house. Ron came into the room and they greeted each other. Hermione came in soon after with mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. Everyone took a mug and Albus and Rose immediately sat on the floor and started talking about what they hoped to get for Christmas, Hugo joining in.

"So how are you doing Harry? You look great." Hermione told him with a smile and Harry returned it full force.

"I'm doing great Mione. Really great." He replied and he truly was, especially for the past two days, despite everything that was going on.

"Mate, have you heard anything about James and Lily?" Ron asked tentatively.

"From what Molly told me, they're doing pretty good. James even wrote to me recently so I'm happy about that. At least I know he wants to stay in touch with me. Lily still does not want anything to do with me but I can't begrudge her that. I'm learning to deal with it."

"That's good mate. I'm glad." Ron told him giving him a pat on the back.

"So, Harry, how's everything going with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked abruptly and Harry frowned at the knowing smile on her face.

"It's great. We took the boys to the Dragon reserve two days ago. They had a blast. And, um, I spent the day with Draco yesterday, you know, to catch up on stuff." He replied with a smile. He had to fight to stop his mind from drifting to yesterday. He had enjoyed that alone time with Draco so much.

"Ahh okay." Was all Hermione said, the knowing smile never leaving her face.

"Wait, you spent all day with Draco? How many things did you guys have to catch up on?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron! That's none of your business!" Hermione exclaimed hitting him lightly.

"What? Mione! I was just curious." He uttered pouting slightly and Harry just laughed. Those two would never change.

**HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP***

"Dad! Dad! Wake uuuup!" A voice screeched from somewhere in the room and Harry groaned as he was forced from his dream world. A dream world filled with platinum blond hair and beautiful, stormy grey eyes. He opened bleary eyes and could only make out a blur beside him on the bed. "Come ooon Dad! It's Christmas morning! Wake uuup!" Said blur screeched again, making him wince. His glasses were roughly shoved on his face and he looked through the lopsided lenses to see Albus kneeling on the bed next to him, a huge grin on his face. Harry groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head, he was not ready to get up.

"Daaaaad!" Albus whined again, shaking his shoulders.

"All right. All right, I'm up!" He grumbled before attempting to get up. He winced again as Albus let out a loud whoop before running out of the room. He was tempted to go back to sleep, then thought better of it. Albus would no doubt make him regret it. With a grunt he got off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Albus was already there waiting for him, practically bouncing in excitement. It was tradition in their family to have breakfast first, then open the presents. He felt a pang of sadness when it sunk in that it was just the two of them this year but he shoved that feeling aside. He would make this the best Christmas for his son.

He and Albus had made breakfast fit for a King and Prince and enjoyed it thoroughly. They washed up the dishes then headed to the living rom. They were spending the day at the Burrow so they had decided to open the gifts to each other at home and the others later when they joined the Weasley family. The Christmas tree was huge, and presents were piled up underneath. There were a lot of presents for just the two of them. There were none from the Malfoys but that was because the four planned to exchange gifts tomorrow at the manor. Harry gave Albus his presents and watched happily as he tore into them. He had given him two books about mild defensive spells and a dark green silk robe with faux dragon hide boots.

"I love them dad!" Albus exclaimed, hugging his presents to his chest. Harry smiled at him. Albus carefully placed his presents to the side and rushed over to him, giving him a tight hug. He returned the hug just as tightly, happy that his son enjoyed his presents. He chuckled as Albus rushed under the tree, grabbing two presents and practically shoving them into his hands. Harry took his time opening the presents, laughing to himself as Albus looked like he was about to explode. "Daaad!" The younger Potter whined, laughing at his antics. He grinned and tore the paper apart revealing a bottle green robe with gold stitching of dragons on the hems and sleeve edges. It was gorgeous.

"Wow Al. This is beautiful." He said to his son whose smile threatened to split his face in two. "I didn't know you had such good taste in clothing." He teased and watched as Albus' face turned red.

"Not everyone is as hopeless as you are dad." Albus replied, sticking his tongue out at him. Harry laughed and scooped his son into a hug. He quickly opened the smaller present and smiled at the beautiful, silver, muggle watch. He hugged Albus again in thanks for the gifts.

"Let's go get ready so we can head to the Burrow." He said, and Albus nodded before rushing upstairs with his presents, Harry following at a more sedate pace after he cleared up the present wrappings. They both quickly got ready and met downstairs. Harry put the rest of the presents, excluding those for the Malfoys, in a bottomless bag then they flooed together to the Burrow.

They entered the Burrow's living room and Harry couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. The house was bustling with people, the majority of them being red heads. Children were running about and laughing. The Christmas lunch already cooking smelled mouth-watering. Festive decorations were everywhere and the towering Christmas tree stood twinkling in the corner, gifts spilling out from underneath it.

"Harry! Albus! Merry Christmas!" Molly said happily as she came over and hugged him then Albus. By then everyone else noticed their arrival and hugs and Christmas greetings were passed around. Harry added their presents from home to the growing pile under the tree. He gave Molly the presents for James and Lily since they were spending the day with their mother. He then headed outside to speak to Ron and Mione. Christmas at the Burrow had always been amazing and this time was no different. Merlin he loved his family.

* * *

Draco hummed to himself as he walked to the family dining room. He chose to walk instead of apparate because he wanted to admire the Christmas decorations. Malfoy manor was stunning at Christmas, well the parts that the family frequented. With the help of the house elves, they had been able to transform the place into a winter wonderland. The staircases had garlands going up their railings, and the carpets were a pristine white and soft to mimic snow. Tinsel hung all around the house and candles were almost everywhere to keep the atmosphere light and cheery. Draco loved it. Soon, he reached the dining room and sat at the table with his mother and Scorpius. An amused smile appeared on his face as he watched Scorpius trying and failing to not hurry and eat his breakfast. His Malfoy upbringing at war with his childish anticipation.

"Scorpius, the presents are not going anywhere." He said with a chuckle. Scorpius gave him a sheepish smile before eating more slowly.

Eventually they finished breakfast and headed to the living room. Scorpius made a beeline to the massive Christmas tree to get the presents and started handing them out. Soon all were opened and the family of three sat quietly basking in the serene atmosphere. Scorpius was on the floor completely enraptured in a book about Dragons that Draco had gotten him whilst Narcissa read a magazine. Draco let his mind drift. He couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he gave him his gift. He had had a lot of problems finding a gift for his brunet before he saw it. It was beautiful and perfect, just like the person it would soon belong to. Later in the day, the trio made their way to Zabini manor where they had lunch and dinner with their friends.

As Draco lay on his bed that night, he couldn't keep his heart from beating fast in excitement and anticipation. Tomorrow was almost here. Merlin, he could barely wait.

**DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM***

Draco woke bright and early the next morning, eager for the evening ahead. He immediately headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He took longer than usual as he wanted to be perfect for his Harry. Draco had donned a cerulean blue, open robe with silver trimmings, a white shirt, lightly fitted grey slacks and ankle high, dragon-hide boots. His platinum blond hair shone and he had combed it so it lay across his forehead, almost falling into his eyes. Humming lightly, he fixed his clothing and apparated to the family dining room for breakfast, there was no way he was walking again. When Draco arrived at the dining table he was surprised to see Scorpius already there, a large grin on his face.

"Morning Dad!" He chirped happily and Draco could see the excitement shining in his son's blue-green eyes.

"Morning Scorp, I see you are as excited as I am."

"Yep!" Scorpius replied and Draco laughed slightly before sitting at the head of the table. The two chatted lightly till his mother joined them half an hour later. The three had breakfast before the two male Malfoys went to the living room to spend some time together. Narcissa had left to spend the day with some of her friends.

At about midday a chime rang throughout the room, indicating that someone was flooing in. Draco watched in amusement as Scorpius shot up and ran to the family floo room. Although he very much wanted to do the same, he fought the impulse and walked, albeit hurriedly, after his son. As he reached the floo, he had to pull Scorpius back slightly to help him avoid being trampled. Soon enough, the floo whooshed and an extremely handsome brunet and his son appeared.

"Al! Mr. Potter! Merry Christmas!" Scorpius shouted before Draco could even open his mouth to greet their guests. He didn't reprimand his son, though, because he already viewed Harry and Albus as family.

"Hello Scorpius, Draco. Merry Christmas to you both." Harry returned the greeting and Draco's heart swelled when Harry returned the enthusiastic hug from Scorpius just as tightly and happily as it was given. Green eyes filled with happiness met his over Scorpius's head and he almost burst with joy. Scorpius and Albus then hugged before Albus ran to him and wrapped his skinny arms around his waist.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy. Merry Christmas!" He said, eyes twinkling with happiness and Draco returned the happy greeting.

The four retreated to the family dining room for lunch. After lunch they went to the family room. Draco watched as Harry placed their presents under the tree before unshrinking them. He was very pleased when Harry sat next to him on the sofa, their thighs almost touching. The boys opted to sit on the floor by the tree. The four enjoyed each other's company for a while, just talking and laughing.

Later in the evening, Draco felt it was time for the gift exchange to begin. He cleared his throat loudly, "Alright, I think it's time to open the presents. I think our guests should open theirs first." He announced, and as if he was just waiting on a cue, Scorpius grabbed a present from under the tree and thrust it at Albus, blushing lightly. That was an obvious indication that it was from him. The room was silent as Albus slowly unwrapped the gift. A gasp was heard as he revealed a picture with the two of them standing together in the snow, Hogwarts in the background, their faces with huge smiles and tinged pink with cold. Their arms were across each other's shoulders and there was an engraving on the top of the frame that read  _ **"Albus and Scorpius, Brothers Forever"**_.  Albus hugged Scorpius tightly and they both laughed happily. Draco cast a sidelong glance at Harry and saw his eyes wet with unshed tears.

He quietly cleared his throat and used his wand to summon his present for Harry. It was long and wrapped in green wrapping paper with silver snakes slithering around it. He gave it to Harry and saw the lilt of his lips meaning he understood the humor behind the wrapping. Draco watched with anticipation as Harry unwrapped his present to reveal a long, black velvet box. He opened it and gasped softly at the striking platinum necklace inside. Draco noticed his fingers were trembling slightly as he lifted the chain to see the pendant, a snake with grey moonstone eyes wrapped around an emerald eyed lion. He watched nervously as Harry just stared at the pendant. Had he gone too far? It was sort of obvious what the pendant stood for. What if Harry didn't accept it? He thought forlornly. However, his fears were pointless as stunning verdant eyes stared up at him, an enormous smile on the gorgeous face.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Draco." Harry breathed and Draco beamed with joy and relief. "Could you, um, put it on?" Harry asked shyly. Draco couldn't speak so he just nodded and took the chain from Harry. He inhaled sharply as Harry turned and Draco fought the temptation to sniff Harry as his apple-scented shampoo wafted to his nose. He refused to acknowledge the way his hands were shaking slightly as he finally clasped the chain around Harry's neck. He leaned back and Harry turned to face him again, neither noticing they were sitting closer than before. He sucked in a harsh breath, if Draco thought the chain was beautiful when he bought it, it looked even more beautiful on his Harry. The two didn't notice they were staring at each other till giggles broke them out of it. They both turned to their sons to see them watching them with matching smiles on their faces, although Draco felt they looked more like smirks. Salazar, it seemed Weasley was right, he really was obvious about his feelings for Harry.

"Right." Harry started and Draco glanced at him to see a blush now receding from his face. "I think it's our turn." He finished with a grin.

"Yeah!" Albus shouted before getting his gift for Scorpius and giving it to him.

"No way!" Scorpius exclaimed as he revealed a gift similar to the one he gave Albus. It was a picture of them at the Dragon Reserve. They were standing in front of a huge, blue dragon, tamed of course, grinning and waving at the camera. The encryption on the frame read  _ **"Best Friends and Brothers till the End"**_.  They hugged again before Albus got up and gave Harry a small gift.

Draco looked on curiously as Harry shifted nervously before handing him the box. He chuckled softly when he noticed the wrapper was red with gold prowling lions. Without wasting time, he got rid of the wrapper to reveal a small green velvet box. He opened it and gaped. Inside were two crystal cufflinks. The lights from the tree twinkling on the surface enhanced its beauty. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the cufflinks were very intricately designed. They were in the shape of a tiny lion and snake curled around each other. Draco couldn't believe it. Harry had to have paid a fortune for the cufflinks alone, not to mention the extra needed for such small carvings to be made so perfectly.

"H-Harry, I-it's beautiful." He whispered in awe and he didn't care that he stuttered. They were truly beautiful and obviously a lot of thought went into them.

"I'm glad you like them Draco." Harry told him softly with a shy smile and Draco made the mistake of looking into those green eyes. He was lost again.

"Uh Dad? Mr. Potter?" A voice said and Draco jerked, noticing Harry did the same. He turned to see the boys standing in front of them, watching them with the same expressions as when they caught them staring at each other earlier. Albus giggled.

"Yes Scorpius?"

"Albus and I are going up to my room to play okay?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't you two want to spend time with us?" He asked incredulously, they had only just exchanged gifts. What was the rush?

"That's okay Dad. We're sure you and Mr. Potter have  _a lot_  of stuff to catch up on. So call us for dinner okay?" He called out, walking off quickly before Draco could reply. And he definitely didn't miss the mischievous smirks on their faces. What was up with that?

"They've grown really close, haven't they?" Harry's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. It's amazing isn't it? How they had similar gifts." He replied, opting to not think about mischievous eleven year olds and instead of the raven-haired man beside him.

"I'm really glad."

"Me too. I really enjoyed your present Harry, it was wonderful." He said earnestly, pleased to see the blush yet again on Harry's face.

"Thank you Draco. Yours was as well." Harry said and Draco smiled when Harry's fingers brushed the pendant and lingered slightly. His breath caught when Harry turned and looked at him, green eyes shining. It was only then that he noticed how close they had gotten. His breath caught as Harry's face seemed to unconsciously come closer to his and he couldn't stop his head from automatically dipping.

"Merry Christmas Draco." Harry breathed and Draco's heart pumped frantically.

"Merry Christmas Harry." He managed to say and when Harry's eyes fluttered closed and those perfect pink lips parted slightly, Draco's brain short circuited. Before he could stop himself, he had leant down and captured those lips he'd dreamt about since he was sixteen.


	13. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**  
>  Much thanks to my awesome beta **djaddict**.
> 
>  
> 
> **All remaining mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

It was Thursday, January 3rd and Harry was a nervous wreck. It was the day of the divorce trial and he currently felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. The constant bustling at the Burrow, coupled with Hermione and Molly fussing over him was not helping his situation.

"Mom, Mione, give him a break." He heard a voice say and it was only when the noise died down did he realize he had been steered outside. He turned and looked up to see Ron behind him with a grim smile on his face. "Calm down Harry. Everything is going to be okay." Ron tried to soothe him but Harry just looked at him skeptically. "Look, I may not like the blond git," he continued, "But it's a well-known fact that he's a bloody good lawyer."

"I know that Ron." Harry said with a sigh. "It's just… she's your sister and all this is happening. I feel like all of you should be with her." He groaned out, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Harry, mate, listen. Of course Ginny's my sister, she always will be, but mom was right Harry. What she did was terribly wrong and there's no way we could ever be okay with that. We still love her, we just don't support the decisions she made. And besides, we want to be here to support you. You are family as well Harry. You always have been." Ron told him and Harry felt a little better, like a little bit of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks Ron." He muttered and hugged his best friend fiercely, fighting tears when Ron returned the hug just as hard. He would be forever grateful for these people in his life.

"Right, well, let's get back to the farmhouse." Ron said jokingly and Harry laughed lightly before following him back to the house. When inside, there was a mini family meeting where they discussed what time they would arrive at the courthouse. The Weasley clan minus Molly and Fleur were going. Molly and Fleur were the exception as they would be the ones to stay with the children. James and Lily would also be at the Burrow and he felt a pang of disappointment that he wouldn't get to see them. He had to go to the manor to have a last minute discussion with Draco and would be there before they arrived. After crushing hugs from Molly and reassurances from everyone, he walked over to the fireplace, whispered the password to Draco's study floo, and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

*******************************

At one in the afternoon, Harry and Draco apparated outside the courthouse which was located on Witch's Way, a street off Diagon Alley. The first thing he saw was Ginevra in dark blue robes, standing next to a man he assumed was her lawyer. He was a short, portly man he had never seen before. She turned in his direction and her eyes widened when she saw him. He saw her trying to make her way towards him but turned away and stepped slightly behind Draco, shamelessly using the other man as a barrier. He knew Draco didn't mind when he stood up taller and glared at her. Reporters were shouting at them and cameras were flashing endlessly. He was beginning to feel dizzy and he hated it. A hand landed on the small of his back and he was relieved when he was finally guided inside. He sat down in the front and only relaxed when Draco sat next to him, giving him a small smile. He was so tempted to just lean into him but he knew he couldn't. Harry was glad he had requested a private trial, he couldn't imagine going through the trial with the media there.

A few minutes later, Ginevra entered the courtroom, head held high. The Weasleys entered a little while after and all sat on his side. He noticed that her side was empty and felt a twinge of sympathy but quickly shoved it away. She had had no sympathy when she had cheated on him for years, and pretended that James and Lily were his. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a conniving woman, who only thought about herself.

The proceedings started and Harry was grateful. He liked the judge. His name was Judge Johnson Clifton and he was extremely straight-forward and had an air of no nonsense. Draco stated his side by explaining why Harry wanted a divorce; that he had caught Ginevra cheating on him and that she had lied to him about James and Lily, for twelve years. For her case, her lawyer stated that she was extremely sorry for her actions and did not think a divorce would be the best idea.

"Mrs. Potter, these allegations are true?" Judge Clifton asked her.

"Yes, your Honor, but-but, I am truly sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." She said in an apologetic, simpering voice that Harry thought was as false as she was. "Harry, please, you have to believe I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry." She continued in the same voice, looking at Harry, with eyes wet with unshed tears. 'Was she seriously trying to do that right now?' He thought incredulously. 'Did she really think I would fall for that? That time is over bitch.' He thought viciously and he couldn't prevent the snarl that formed on his face. With a roll of his eyes, he turned away from her to face the judge, he didn't miss the small smirk on Draco's face either. The trial continued with the judge asking questions back and forth.

"And what about the custody of the three children?" He finally asked.

Harry stood after a small prompting from Draco. "Sir, I will not ask for custody of James and Lily because I know they would prefer to stay with their mother, but I would like to be allowed to visit them and maybe have them occasionally." He told the judge, his voice shaking just slightly, showing the pain he felt. "However, I would like full custody of my son Albus." He finished before retaking his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter, do you agree with this decision?" Judge Clifton asked Ginevra and Harry tensed slightly. 'What if she said no? What if she fought him on this? He already lost James and Lily, he couldn't lose Albus too!' He didn't realize he was on the verge of panicking till he felt a hand squeeze his knee and he heard Draco's voice in his ear.

"Calm down Harry. You were so worried, you didn't hear that she agreed with what you wanted. Don't worry, she will agree to anything you say right now. It's obvious she's hoping you'll give her another chance if she doesn't fight you." Draco told him, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned it with a weak one of his own. He just wanted it to be over.

"What about finances?" The judge inquired to both parties.

Draco stood up to answer, Harry missed the warmth already, but he was slightly comforted when Draco shifted slightly so their legs were touching. "My client and I have already closed all the vaults against her Your Honor. However, he is leaving the money already in the trust funds of James and Lily. Those vaults will keep receiving money till they are seventeen years of age. Also, we ask that Ginevra receive nothing and will not be allowed access to the children's vaults either, as we fear she may try-"

"What? That's not fair!" Ginevra screeched before Draco could finish. "What do you mean I get nothing? We've been married for so long. I deserve something!" She continued, completely ignoring her lawyer's attempts to keep her quiet.

Harry stared incredulously at her and he was sure everyone else was. How dare she? He had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting at her. It seemed as if Draco realized his struggle because he quickly sat next to him, his pale hand squeezing his thigh, almost cutting off blood circulation, to keep him calm. Harry took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It would do no good to start a screaming match in the courtroom.

"Calm down." Draco whispered, leaning close. "Don't let her rile you up. Let me handle this okay?" He said softly. Harry just nodded and watched him as he stood up after squeezing his knee as a last comfort. "I would like to point out that all of the family money came from my client and he feels that this is suitable for the wrongs she has done during the marriage." Draco stated plainly. He watched as Ginny's face contorted with rage as she stared at Draco with eyes filled with hate.

"Your client and you? Don't you mean just you Malfoy?" She asked viciously, saying his name with so much hate it shocked Harry. Her fists were clenched at her sides. "You would love to see me get nothing and be even more humiliated. Everyone knows you just want Harry and nothing else." She spat but Draco just stared at her blankly which seemed to anger her further, her face quickly becoming the same color as her hair. Harry admired the blond's resolve, he might've snapped at the bitch already. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Ginevra smirk before turning to the judge, shrugging off her lawyer's hands as he tried in vain to quiet her. "It's funny how everyone is on my case about cheating when no one is even taking into consideration that I'm not the only one! It's no secret that Harry's fucking his lawyer and we haven't even divorced yet!" She screamed and there was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom. Harry tensed and paled rapidly as the courtroom dropped into silence. He dared not look behind him to see the Weasleys' reactions. He could already feel their questioning eyes boring into the back of his head, he knew he had some explaining to do when he saw them later. A quick glance at Draco and he saw the man's jaw twitching slightly, most likely in annoyance. Harry knew he was overreacting, but his brain kept supplying him with the images from his dreams. Fantasizing was basically the same as cheating right? Even if he wasn't doing anything with Ginevra, they were still married. Plus, he and Draco had kissed! It was brief but it still happened! His thoughts were brought to a halt by a throat clearing loudly. He realized it was Draco and looked up at him.

"Your Honor, that accusation is false and I will be considering suing for slander." He stated clearly before continuing."Mr. Potter and I are not and have never been in an intimate relationship, nor have we ever engaged in any sexual activities." He finished and Harry felt that he should also add his piece.

"That is the truth your Honor." He said standing up. "I would have never done that to my marriage and my children. Family is and always has been extremely important to me." He asserted then sat back down. After Draco had spoken, he realized he was being an idiot. He may have had dreams but he had never acted on it.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Is there anything else you would like to add Mrs. P-"

"That's it? You are just going to believe that bullshit? It's a lie! All of a sudden they are the best of friends? You have to see that it's obvious that they're fuc-"

"Mrs. Potter! Besides the fact that you are insulting my intelligence, I will not have another outburst in this room! Now sit down before I hold you in contempt and remove you from this courtroom." Judge Clifton's voice boomed throughout the courtroom. Harry grinned slightly as Ginevra's mouth, which had been hanging open, clicked shut and she sat down abruptly. She looked like she wanted to burst into tears. While the judge had been speaking, Draco had sat next to him and whispered something, he nodded in agreement and watched with a smug smile as Draco stood up again and cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, you have something to add?" Judge Clifton asked.

"Yes Your Honor. In terms of the Potter title, even though James and Lily are not Potters, my client would like them to remain Potters for now. However, in the case of Ginevra, he requests that she be stripped of the Potter title, effective immediately, if the divorce is finalized."

"No, no, no." Harry heard her muttering from her side of the room. She looked like someone who just realized their world was ending. "NO!" She suddenly screeched, shooting up from her chair. "Harry, please." She implored, looking at him. "This is not what you want. You don't have to do this. You're letting Malfoy tell you what to-"

"Ginevra, just stop!" Harry shouted standing up. He couldn't hold back any longer. "This is my decision. You put this on yourself so stop trying to play the victim and shut up!" He said harshly before sitting back down, his face pulled into a fierce scowl of irritation. There were no more sounds from the other side of the room so he assumed she had taken his advice and shut up. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

The judge cleared his throat. "Now that we've settled, is there anything else any party would like to add?" He inquired, looking at everyone. Both lawyers said no so he continued. "Good. After listening to both parties, I declare the divorce between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, finalized. As of now Ginevra, you are stripped of the Potter name and can no longer use the title for any reason, you will be referred by your maiden name, Weasley. The custody of James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter will go to their mother, Ginevra Weasley. Mr. Potter will be allowed visitation rights and can have the children occasionally. The custody of Albus Severus Potter goes to his father Harry James Potter. In terms of assets and finances, Ginevra Weasley is not allowed access to any Potter or Black family vaults and neither of the vaults of the children. These are the conditions both parties agreed on, so mote it be." And with that, he banged his gravel and it was over. Harry and Ginevra had to sign the divorce parchment. He signed his name without hesitation and watched dispassionately as Ginevra did with shaking fingers. The parchment was then signed by the judge and their lawyers before being made into a second copy. One would be kept as official court records and the other would be sent to the ministry to be filed.

He wasted no time after that was completed, and left the courtroom with a quick pace, intent on heading home. He felt rather than saw Draco fall in step beside him. The other man was always there it seemed.

"Harry! Harry please!" He heard Ginny's cries as soon as he stepped out the courtroom, he really didn't want to hear her right now. "Harry, I'm sorry about what I did and what I said in there. Don't leave me please. We can start over. I lo-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Harry yelled, he was so fed up of her! He ignored the flashing cameras and the sudden silence as he turned to face his ex-wife. "Don't you dare say that! You don't even know the _meaning_ of that word! You are a selfish, conniving, manipulative bitch and I will never forgive you for all that you've done. Just stay away from me." He said viciously. Her eyes were wide with horror but he didn't care.

The noise level rose again as he finished his mini-rant. Reporters were shouting at him, trying to get his attention. He noticed the Weasleys standing off in a corner but he was glad to see they didn't look angry or upset. He gave them a brief nod before turning around to leave, however they were being bombarded by the media. He couldn't take it anymore, without a second thought, he grabbed Draco and apparated. It was only when he reached in front the beautiful doors of the manor did he collapse. Harry didn't reach the floor however because Draco caught him. Still the pillar of strength he had been since they became friends. He held on to the strong arms and just cried. He cried for his failed marriage, he cried for his children who were not even his, he cried for them having to go through all this just because of Ginevra's selfishness, he cried for the pain and suffering he endured but most of all he cried because after all was said and done, he was finally free.

* * *

Ginny stood stock still outside the courthouse. Reporters were shouting questions at her, camera flashes were practically blinding her but she couldn't really focus on all that. She was no longer Ginevra Potter. She was a Weasley again. A disgraced Weasley. She couldn't believe it. It was all over, her dream life was destroyed.

Harry's parting words rang loudly in her ears, words said with such hate and viciousness. How had she let it come to this? She had worked so hard to get this far. Her face crumbled, she didn't know how he had done it but she just knew it was because of that blond idiot. She should've stopped the friendship at the beginning but she never thought it would've come to this.

Ginny fell to her knees. She had not missed the way Harry and Malfoy interacted in the courtroom, she had thought her revelation would have made a difference but it didn't. Harry didn't love her, he loved Malfoy. It was always fucking Malfoy. How had the pompous git done it? After all she'd done, how had Draco sodding Malfoy still got Harry? HOW!?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
> A/N: Ech! I have no excuse for posting this chap so late. I will say though, that it was difficult to write. (-.-'). For those of you still with me, thank you for your patience. Also, thanks for all the comments and kudos. It feels great knowing I'm doing something right. Pretty HUGE thanks to my beta, **djaddict**. We both know how this would've turned out without your help. xD.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!  
> ________________________________________________________________

Draco didn't know how long he held onto Harry outside the manor's front door but he wasn't complaining. It was over. It was finally over. Harry was free of the Weasleslut, and now he would be free to live his life as he wanted, and Draco would be right there with him. He wouldn't push Harry, of course, but he would show him that he could be what he wanted. He felt Harry shift slightly, obviously indicating that he was able to support himself. Draco reluctantly let go but he placed his hand lightly on the small of Harry's back as they entered the manor.

Draco offered his arm to Harry who took it without question, and he apparated them both to his study. He directed Harry to the couch and sat next to him. He made sure to leave some space between them so Harry wouldn't feel uncomfortable but it was unnecessary as Harry quickly closed the space. Draco's heart leapt as the other man then laid his head on his shoulder. Without hesitation, he lifted his hands and carded them through the soft, raven locks, inwardly smiling when Harry relaxed in his arms. The two sat in silence till it was broken by Harry's soft voice.

"I am so glad it's over Draco. I mean, a part of me is mourning the loss of the perfect family but the other part is overjoyed because that wasn't really the life I wanted. It was more the life I made myself believe I wanted."

"I know how you feel. It sort of leaves you feeling lost doesn't it?" He asked the other man and received a short nod in return. "That is expected Harry, however, you are lucky to have a very strong support system that I am sure will help you through everything."

"That includes you right?" Harry asked turning to look up at him.

"Of course Harry. From now on, I will always be here for you." He muttered, staring directly into the beautiful green eyes to show his sincerity. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile which of course he returned just as brightly.

"Draco, do you think Ginevra will try anything? I mean, I really don't see her just letting it all go." Harry pondered.

"Hmm. She may, but I believe we'll be ready for anything she throws at us. On the other hand, she may have other things on her mind, seeing as she has the paternity tests to deal with and I am sure the press will not be kind to her." He stated and he couldn't hide the vindictive smirk on his face.

"Serves her right."

"Yes, yes it does." He agreed smiling. On impulse, he lowered his face and nuzzled his nose against Harry's. He realized too late what he had done but was pleasantly surprised when Harry returned the gesture then pulled away, his cheeks flushed.

'Back off boy!' Draco chided himself before pulling back, but not too far. He had to keep reminding himself to let Harry make the first move. Things would only move forward when his raven was ready.

"Where's Scorpius?" Harry suddenly asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"He's at his mother's house but he'll be back tomorrow. He is spending the last of his vacation here."

"Oh, okay. That's good. Um…Draco, I'm not sure about the whole custody thing. How do you and Astoria do it?" Harry inquired and Draco could sense his nervousness.

"Well Harry, I do not think I'm the best person to explain that. Yes, Astoria and I follow the rules in terms of visitation and such, but I am fighting for full custody of Scorpius. You see, Scorp loves his mother but he hates staying with her. Astoria spends the majority of the time trying to make him hate me."

"What? But that's terrible!" Harry spluttered, sitting up and staring at him, green eyes blazing with anger. Draco's heart skipped that Harry felt that way on his and Scorp's behalf.

He turned towards the fireplace and continued, "I know. Which is why I always make sure Scorpius knows that I love him with every fiber of my being. He is the reason that I fought to not be like Lucius. I want him to grow up knowing what love is and how family is supposed to be." He said passionately and he meant every word. He glanced at Harry and saw the huge smile on his face and if Draco wasn't mistaken, his verdant eyes shone with something akin to adoration. It was an expression that made his breath catch in his chest.

"You did a great job Draco. I can see how much you love him and how happy he is. I have no doubt that you'll gain full custody soon. If you need my help, don't be afraid to ask." Harry said to him with the same huge smile and Draco had to fight to not lean across and capture those lips.

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate it. I do not think you should worry about the children, this is new to them as well so no matter what happens, you need to keep that in mind. It will take some time for everyone to get used to the arrangements."

"Okay, I'll try my best." Harry said. The clock chimed, indicating that it was six in the evening and broke the comfortable silence that enveloped the two men. "I should go now." Harry muttered standing up. "The kids must be worried."

"Yes, I'm sure they are." Draco murmured and he fought to keep the reluctance out of his voice. "You could use the floo here."

"Okay Draco. Thanks for everything." Harry said and before Draco could say anything else, he was being crushed in a tight hug. He quickly encircled his arms around Harry's waist and squeezed back just as tightly.

"You're welcome Harry." He whispered against the ear close to his lips and reveled in the light shiver it caused. He eventually loosened his arms and stepped back to give Harry room. He was again surprised when instead of pulling away, Harry leaned up slightly on his toes and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Draco couldn't help the small groan that escaped from such a simple action. He had thought Harry would need time but he was clearly wrong. His train of thought vanished when the brunet began moving his lips against his. Draco was in heaven. All too soon though, it was over as Harry finally stepped back, his face flushed and eyes alight with desire.

"I'll see you soon?" He asked and Draco felt himself harden at the huskiness of his voice.

"As soon as you'd like Harry." He replied, voice just as husky. He smiled inwardly as Harry seemed to take an involuntary step forward before realizing what he was doing and left through the floo with a quick wave and a deep blush on his face.

Draco stood there for a few minutes just reveling in what just happened, before finally sitting in his armchair. It had been a hectic day and he was glad it was over. Draco had known, without a doubt, that the trial would go in their favor but the feeling he got when it happened was still amazing. He had loved seeing the devastated look on the bitch's face when Harry laid into her . With the annoying bint out of the picture, he could now focus on what he always wanted, creating a family with his Harry. He was reminded that things may move a lot quicker than he thought, he had misjudged his raven. Harry, it seemed, was not letting anything get in the way of his happiness and Draco loved that. If he was ready to move on, Draco had no intention of stopping him. He'd have to be bloody insane to even think of trying. Harry was his now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry exited the floo at the Burrow hoping with all his might that the uncomfortable floo journey had gotten rid of the blush he sported when he left the manor. The living room was empty which he was grateful for. He had thought he would've entered to see the entire Weasley clan there but he guessed they wanted to give him some space, definitely no complaint there. There was no doubt that Ron and Mione would still be there so he headed to the kitchen where he assumed they would be. He had only taken a couple of steps before his name was suddenly screeched and he once again had a mouthful of bushy, brown hair, his breath leaving him in a gasp as he was held in a vice-like grip.

"M-Mione, c-can't breathe." He stuttered out, but it fell on deaf ears as the woman continued to cling to him. He sent a pleading look to the Ron and Arthur when they entered the room behind her and smiled gratefully when Ron moved to help him

"Mione, honey, you're killing him." Ron said as he gently pried his wife from him. Harry let out a sigh of relief, grateful for air in his lungs again.

"Thanks mate."

"Sorry Harry, it's just the trial and how you left and-"

"It's okay Mione, really. I promise." He assured his best friend, giving her a quick hug. He greeted Arthur before asking about the children. He wanted to talk to them and explain what happened.

"Mum is with Lily, James is in the twins' old room and Albus is in mine." Ron answered him.

"Okay, thanks." Harry said with a sigh before heading upstairs. However, he was stopped on the way by Arthur.

"Just take your time Harry, especially with James, he hasn't left that room since he came here earlier." The older man informed him and Harry smiled thankfully before continuing upstairs. He knew that since Lily was with Molly, she wouldn't necessarily want to see or talk to him so he decided to speak to James and Albus first, then try to speak to her. It didn't take long for him to reach the twins' room and he opened the door and sighed softly when James looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry." He sobbed out before Harry could even say anything. Harry rushed over to him and held him in a sideways hug as he sobbed, rubbing circles on his back to calm him.

"It's okay James. It's oka-"

"No! No it's not!" James shouted, pulling away from him and standing up. "I've been nothing but horrible to you and now I know how wrong it was. And I found out that that creep is my father and I don't know what to do or think cuz everything is different now. What if I have to live with him? I don't even know him! I don't want to go with him. I really don't." James finished with a sob. Harry leaned forward and grabbed him in a tight hug. He had always been an emotional man so he was not ashamed at the hot tears that coursed down his face.

His heart went out to James. He felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't fought for custody of him but he reminded himself that at the time he thought James wanted to be with his mother more. He walked them both over to the bed and they sat down facing each other, Harry holding James by the shoulders so he could look directly into the tearful brown eyes. He could clearly see the fear of the unknown reflected in them.

"James, I know this isn't what you think you want but for now you'll have to adjust. Listen," he said when James looked like he was about to protest. "You will be going to your mother's not to McLaggen. In any case, you must not judge others so quickly. Yes, what he did with your mother was wrong but for all we know he could be a great father and dying to meet you. And if he isn't James, it's his loss. I want you to remember that I am always here for you, always. I'm not going to abandon you just because you aren't my biological son. I held you when you were born, I saw you through many firsts in your life, and I intend for that to continue. Plus, you have the entire Weasley family if you need anything." Harry told him, making sure he kept eye contact so that James knew he was speaking the truth and meant every word. Draco's words earlier had stuck in his head. He would show James that he still loved him.

"Thanks dad. I will try. Just, just don't forget about me." James whispered with a shaky smile and Harry was once again fighting for breath as he was crushed in a hug. "I'll write to you if that's okay?" James asked after he released him.

"Of course. Anytime you like. I know it's hard to think about now but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." He assured him, giving him one last hug before walking towards the door. He had just stepped out when he heard a whispered, "I love you dad." He smiled and popped his head back in, "I love you too son." He whispered back and watch with a mixture of happiness and sadness when James' face lit up. He hadn't called him son since he found out about the tests, it must have bothered James a lot. He felt like kicking himself for being so idiotic but decided that it made no sense to. He knew what he had to do now, be there for his children, unless they stated that they wanted nothing at all to do with him. He left the room quietly leaving James to his thoughts and took the couple of stairs to Ron's room.

When he opened the door, Albus was sitting at the end of the bed, staring into space. He walked into the room and sat next to him.

"Hey Al." he said quietly after a short while, getting his attention.

"Are you and mum divorced now?" Albus asked quietly. So quietly, Harry had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, we are." He answered.

"What happens now?"

"Well, your mother has custody of James and Lily and I have custody of you."

"Why don't you have custody of them as well? Does that mean we won't get to see each other anymore? "Albus asked, and Harry could see the green eyes filling with tears.

"Of course you will Al, we could visit them and maybe they could stay over sometime. Well, to be honest, I'm not sure about Lily but I believe James will want to visit. And maybe this will be a chance for them to get to know their biological fathers and I think they prefer to be with your mother anyway. Do you understand? I will never intentionally keep you from them Albus." Harry quickly assured his son. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when Albus relaxed. He may not have had a close relationship with his siblings but it was obvious he still loved them.

"O-okay dad. It's just, I know everything is gonna change now and I'm sorta scared." Albus whispered and Harry turned to face him.

"I know you are and that's completely normal. But everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it." Harry told him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dad?" Albus asked softly, he pulled back to look at his carbon copy and saw a little bit of fear enter the green eyes. "No one can ever, ever take me away right? Since you have full custody, no one can right?" he asked tearfully and Harry could do nothing but enfold him into another hug as his throat closed up. He already had this conversation with Al but it seemed his son needed more reassurance.

"No Al, they can't." he said eventually. "I won't let them."

The two Potters left the room after a little while and descended the stairs into the living room. James and Lily were already there, along with Molly and Arthur.

"Oh Harry dear, we were waiting for you to come down before we sent the children off." Molly informed him giving him a small smile. He could see the pain reflected in her usually warm, brown eyes and it saddened him. Ginevra had done this.

"Thanks for waiting mum." He said giving her a hug, it seemed today was the day for hugs. "Ron and Mione left?" he asked when he noticed their absence.

"Yes, they left a little while ago. Hugo was falling asleep." Arthur replied and Harry nodded.

"Grandmaaaaa! Let's go!" Lily suddenly shouted, stomping her foot.

"Lily you will wait!" Molly scolded her granddaughter before giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay mum. You guys go on." He muttered and smiled sadly when she turned and gathered Lily in her arms before flooing out. 'So much for talking to her.' He thought sadly.

"Bye dad. B-bye Albus." James said quietly, giving him a quick hug. Harry had to swallow around the lump in his throat when Albus practically threw himself at his big brother. He heard James softly mutter, "I'm sorry for everything," and saw Albus' jerky nod of acceptance before his eldest left through the floo. Albus immediately turned to him and buried his face in his stomach, Harry clutched his shaking shoulders.

"It'll work out Harry, it'll work out. At least he knows that he isn't alone and they know that they still have each other. Look at it this way, I bet you've never seen them like that, a new relationship has been formed. I believe they will no longer take each other for granted." He heard Arthur's soft voice say to him and he realised he was right.

"Thanks dad." He said to the other man before ushering Albus to the floo, holding him tightly. As soon as they reached the Hollow, Harry apparated them to the guest room and pried a sniffling Albus off of him and guided him to the bed.

He laid down next to his son who immediately curled up next to him, sniffling loudly. Harry just rubbed his back till he eventually fell asleep. As he thought about the day's events and the pain his sons were going through, his heart ached. The words that he heard countless times and the ones he repeated more than once since this all started was going around and around in his head.

'Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay…Everything will be okay."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny jumped slightly as the floo flared and out stepped her mother and Lily. She had been sitting on the couch staring into space since she had apparated home after the trial. That was about four hours ago, or at least she thought so.

"Mum!" Lily screeched as she ran to her. Ginny held on to her daughter tightly. At least she still had James and Lily. She glanced over to the fireplace as it flared again, emitting James. However, instead of the happy greeting she was expecting, James just looked at her sadly and went to the room he shared with Lily. She didn't miss the red eyes and slightly flushed face, he had obviously been crying, but what for?

"Mum?" She inquired looking to her mother for answers.

"He's hurting Ginny. What did you expect? You should've thought about your children before doing what you did. Did you even think about them once? Is this how we raised you Ginny?" Molly asked her voice raising and Ginny was shocked, her mother hadn't talked that way to her in a long while. "Your father and I are so very disappointed in you Ginny. I'm not sure we can forgive you for this." She finished and before Ginny could reply she left through the floo. She could only stare at the spot her mother just stood, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry mum." Ginny heard as tiny fingers wiped away her tears. "You still have me. You will always have me." Lily stated and Ginny looked at her and smiled softly. Her little Lily, she knew that her daughter wouldn't abandon her like everyone else. "Mum," Lily whispered sitting down next to her, "I know why James is acting weird now."

"Why?"

"I think James talked with him. When he came downstairs he looked happy and it looked like he was crying. He came down with Albus after and Albus looked the same way. I think he told James something. I don't like it mummy. What if he tries to take us away?"

"He can't Lils." Ginny assured her daughter. "I won't let him." She continued before hugging Lily. What she was told worried her, she would fight tooth and nail to prevent Harry from getting James. She would not give him that satisfaction. "Let's go to sleep sweetie." She murmured to Lily before they both went to her room. Sleep took a while to come to her because she kept replaying Lily's words in her head. Harry would not take something else from her. She would not let it happen!

GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*

Ginny woke early the next morning. She made her way to the very small kitchenette to make a cup of coffee, unfortunately by hand, as she hadn't gotten her new wand yet. After her coffee was finished, she sat at the table intent on having a quiet morning, alone with her thoughts. That hope was dashed though as she saw three owls heading towards her window. She got up and opened the window to let them in. They all dropped off their packages and she paid the one that dropped off the Daily Prophet and watched curiously as all three flew back outside.

'I guess no one wanted replies.' Ginny thought to herself before returning to her seat. She immediately put the newspapers aside, she did not want to depress herself further by looking at the front page. There was no doubt that the divorce would be the only thing it had on it. With a sigh, she picked up one of the letters that looked official. She opened it with slightly shaking fingers and blanched when she saw the Ministry seal at the top. 'What now?' She thought.

She quickly glanced through the letter, a scream of frustration ripped from her as she crumpled it up and threw it across the room. It was a court missive stating that the official paternity tests for James and Lily had to be conducted on Sunday, with all concerned parties in attendance. She didn't want to deal with this issue so soon but now she had no choice. The public was going to crucify her because there would be no speculation now, all the lies and deceit would be confirmed. Ginny wanted to cry but forced herself not to. She had already done that enough, that was not her. She angrily grabbed up the second letter and ripped it open. A growl escaping when she saw McLaggen's handwriting. The disgusting asshole, she couldn't believe she fell for that weak idiot. He basically stated that he wanted nothing to do with her or James if he was proven as his father.

"As if I'd let you get away that easily you fucking bastard." Ginny whispered viciously to the empty room, her glare practically burning a hole through the letter. She was going to milk that idiot for all he had. It would be the perfect revenge for selling her out. She grinned as she sipped her tepid coffee. All was not lost for Ginevra Weasley.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco sat in his armchair grinning as he watched his son happily replying to yet another letter that he assumed was from Albus. Scorpius had been doing that all morning, almost sitting in front the fireplace because they decided to use the floo instead of owl post since it was quicker. He couldn't find it in himself to complain. He was just glad his son was back. Draco could see he was happier since he returned yesterday. With a shake of his head he turned back to the files he was reading, occasionally sipping his tea. His mind drifted soon after, of course turning to thoughts of Harry. It was a common occurrence so he had learned to just let it happen. It was Saturday anyway, so work could wait for a few more minutes. They hadn't talked since the day of the trial but Draco didn't mind, he figured Harry would want to spend time with Albus, especially since he would be returning to school tomorrow. He had spent all day with Scorpius when he arrived yesterday. He couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by and how many things had happened since school ended. It was going to be hard without Scorp at the manor but he hoped Harry would fill that void. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought about the story in yesterday's Daily Prophet. It showed the bitch kneeling on the ground in front the courtroom, a look of pure devastation on her face. Draco was sorely tempted to cut it out and stick it up in his study so he could stare at it every day and gloat. Served the bitch right and he hoped her misery wasn't over yet. He grinned.

"…Daa-aad!" Scorpius' sudden shout startled him from his thoughts. He blinked and felt his cheeks heat slightly when he realised he was staring at nothing, the creepy grin still on his face. He quickly schooled his facial expression but scowled playfully at his son when he saw him standing in front of him giggling. "Where were you dad?"

"Nowhere brat, just thinking of something."

"Duh dad, although that grin was a bit creepy. I feel sorry for whoever it was aimed at." Scorpius said giggling again. Draco just rolled his eyes at his son.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked, eyebrow raised when Scorpius face flushed slightly.

"Al and I were talking, well writing each other and well we're leaving tomorrow so we were wondering if the four of us can have one more outing together. I mean it doesn't have to be a big deal." Scorpius quickly replied. Draco watched him curiously.

"That seems like an okay idea. Any idea on where to go?"

"Well, the manor in France seems perfect, it has the weather charm built in the wards, so you could make it like spring and we could have a picnic, aaand it's away from the public so no press and stuff." Scorpius finished with a confident smile on his face. Draco smiled secretly, Scorp and Al had obviously planned it carefully and thought of everything. No wonder they were exchanging letters so frequently.

"I have no problem with that idea, I'll floo Harry and ask." Draco told him before he got up and walked to the fireplace. He placed a cushioning charm on the floor and had just knelt down to place the call when the floo flared and Harry's head appeared.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "Um, why are you on the floor? Did I interrupt you?" Harry asked and Draco just loved the cute, confused expression his face.

"No Harry, I was actually just about to call you. I'm going out on a limb here and say that we're calling about the same thing?" he inquired.

"If you're talking about being ambushed and being given the pros of a picnic in France then yes." Harry said with a smile. Draco laughed softly.

"So what do you say? They did come up with some pretty good pros."

"Yes, they did." Harry said with a laugh. "We'll get ready and floo over. Look for us in about half an hour." A loud 'Yes!' was heard from somewhere behind Harry that Draco knew was Albus, he also heard footsteps as Albus rushed off to get ready. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Scorp had left as well.

"No problem. I'll ask the house elves to prepare food for us. See you guys in a bit." Draco said and ended the call when Harry nodded in reply. "Riggly!" He called out and didn't have to wait long before a house elf popped in front of him. "Prepare some food for a picnic for four people. Just some sandwiches and some fruits to be exact. Hurry please."

"Yes Master Draco." The house elf squeaked before popping away. Draco quickly walked to his room and got ready.

Half an hour later, they were back in the study room with the picnic basket, waiting on Harry and Albus to floo in.

"This is going to be sooo good." He heard Scorpius whisper excitedly.

"You said something?" He asked curiously.

"Nope." Scorpius quickly added and schooled his features so Draco couldn't tell what he was thinking. His masks were that good. Brat. He was about to question his son further when the floo flared and Harry and Albus came through. They all greeted each other and decided to floo to the manor in France since Harry and Albus weren't keyed in to the apparition wards there.

As soon as they reached the manor Draco went to the warding area and quickly cast the weather charm. They stepped outside to warm, welcoming weather. Draco smiled, this really was a great idea.

"This place is so beautiful Draco. It's just like the last time you brought me here." Harry murmured giving him a dazzling smile which he of course returned just as brilliantly.

"It is, isn't it?" Was his reply and they walked over to a spot at the side of the manor that was under a tree. They set up the picnic blanket and placed the basket on it. The boys quickly excused themselves to go play. There was no need to worry about them, they couldn't leave the wards and they would alert them if either got hurt. The two men sat on the blanket, talking about mundane things till they lapsed in to a comfortable silence. However, Draco noticed the troubled expression that sometimes passed across Harry's face.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked quietly, staring intently at the other man.

"It's nothing Draco. I really don't want to ruin this by bringing up depressing things."

"Harry." Draco said softly, moving closer to the raven haired man. He sat in front of him and stared into the beautiful, but troubled, green eyes. "I don't care where we are or whatever is going on. I told you that you can talk to me at any time. If something is bothering you, you wouldn't enjoy your time anyway. So spill." He urged and smiled softly when Harry gave a resigned sigh.

"I got a court missive yesterday. The official paternity tests have to be conducted tomorrow. I know that I already know what they'll say but I don't think I'll be ready. Will you…will you go with me?" He asked and Draco could hear his voice shake slightly.

"Of course Harry." Draco assured him and inwardly scoffed, as if he had any intention of letting Harry go there alone. He was allowed to go because he was Harry's lawyer and if he hadn't been he would have found some way to get Harry to take him along. The court missive wasn't news to him since Blaise had already told him about it as the dark Italian was Theo's lawyer.

"What do you think McLaggen and Nott will do?" Harry asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure Theo will want Lily, and with Blaise as his lawyer he will get her. As for McIdiot, it doesn't look like the git would care." Draco told Harry giving him his honest opinion. He knew for sure that Theo wanted Lily as his heiress. He didn't have much money but he would take care of her and that was important. Draco made sure to tell Harry that.

"I'm worried about James. I know he'll be hurt if that bastard wants nothing to do with him." Harry said biting his lip with worry. Before Draco could stop himself, he reached across and gently pulled the lip from the between Harry's teeth, soothing it with his thumb.

"Harry, even if that happens, we'll figure something out. With you and the rest of the family, he won't feel unloved or unwanted." Draco told the brunette, wishing he could take all the worries away.

"Okay Draco, I'll see how it goes." Harry mumbled softly as Draco dropped his hand.

"We will. Now how about something to eat?" He asked, hoping to steer them away from any more serious conversation.

"Sounds great!" Harry said, chuckling softly. He rummaged around the picnic basket and pulled out a bunch of green grapes. "Open up." He giggled, plucking one from the bunch. Draco thought he was going to throw it in his mouth but was pleasantly surprised when Harry just brought it to his mouth. He took the grape making sure to suck lightly on the lingering fingers. He adored the blush that adorned the other man's face.

Draco then plucked one of the grapes and fed it to Harry, watching with parted lips as green eyes darkened with desire as he sucked gently on the fingers in his mouth. Draco couldn't hold back anymore, with a soft groan, he pulled out his fingers and surged forward, capturing those sweet lips. His tongue swept over those lips and plunged in as Harry gasped. Their tongues danced and sparks of desire shot through him every time their tongues met or Harry groaned. This was way better than any dream he'd ever had. Eventually they pulled apart when the need for air became a problem. Harry's face was flushed and he was panting heavily. Draco knew he wasn't any better off.

"Wow." Harry whispered and Draco thought the same thing, it was truly amazing. "More." Harry breathed out and before Draco could comprehend what he meant, Harry's lips crashed on to his and the world disappeared around them. The only thing he felt was Harry's lips and his exquisite tongue. His hands found their way into Harry's hair and he distantly marvelled at its softness. He groaned as he felt a weight in his lap as Harry straddled him. One of his hands gripped on to the back of Harry's head and he tilted his own to the side, deepening the kiss. The other hand trailed down Harry's side and grabbed onto to his hip. He just wanted to thrust up but he had a little presence of mind to know it wouldn't end there and the boys could return any moment. The two of them soon separated to breathe again. Draco stared up into Harry's eyes as their foreheads touched.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that Harry." Draco whispered and was pleased to see the content smile Harry gave him.

"Me too." Harry whispered and again their lips and tongues met in the same tantalising dance as earlier. "We should…stop...before the boys come back." Harry panted out when they separated again.

"You're right." He reluctantly agreed and almost pouted when Harry slid off his lap.

Harry giggled at his facial expression. "Don't worry Dray, I'm sure we have plenty of time to do that again and very soon." Harry told him with a wink before giving him a quick peck on his lips. His head felt light but he wasn't sure if it was from the promise of more or because Harry had a nickname for him.

Not too long after they heard footsteps as the boys finally joined them, both looking happy and carefree, something which made the two dads very pleased. Harry took out some ham filled sandwiches for all of them and they ate together, occasionally talking. After the small meal Draco and Harry laid down side by side on the blanket just enjoying the calm. A soft nudge to his side had him turning his head to face Harry. The brunet nodded to his other side and Draco's eyes looked to where he had indicated. The boys had moved a little bit away, their heads bowed close together and they were talking quietly. Both he and Harry strained their heads a little bit to try to hear but could only make out some things.

"Our plan worked!" he heard Scorpius whisper.

"I know! ...them long enough." Albus added.

A giggle, from Scorpius. "It sure did. But I'm glad they're happy now. I was wondering when they'd…?" He really wished he knew the rest of that sentence. He could see Harry blushing as he made an assumption on what Scorpius meant.

"I'm not sure. Maybe…help them out more often." Albus said and Scorpius nodded decisively before they both abruptly turned around catching him and Harry in wide eyed surprise.

"Tsk. Eavesdropping is bad dad." Scorpius giggled and was quickly followed by a laughing Albus.

"We weren't eavesdropping brat." Draco said.

"Sure dad. Sure." Scorpius replied with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, we're going to play again. Maybe a two on two quidditch match?" His son asked eagerly, his blue-green eyes shining with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea." Harry piped up. They decided that it would be Malfoys against Potters first then they'd switch.

The boys ran off to the broom shed, Draco and Harry walking hand in hand behind them. As they walked Draco glanced at Harry and saw him watching their sons with a fond look on his face. Draco knew that he would have the family he wanted sooner than he thought. His and Harry's relationship had progressed a step further and he could only see it progressing farther. Oh, how he couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. I truly am. I honestly can't believe it's been over a year since my last update. I did lose my muse at some point though, and my life has been really crazy. However, I promise, I will never abandon this story. Updates will be random but I will try my best. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out and not given up on me, I really appreciate it. Also HUGE thanks to my beta **djaddict** for putting up with me. :D. I won't let you down guys.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!
> 
> All warnings are in the first chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny smiled as she strutted towards the Department of Child Welfare Services, her lawyer, Thomas Baines whispering, furiously next to her. It was Sunday morning and she was intentionally late for the paternity testing. She didn't care if they thought it was petty, they could wait. Her gait straightened and her chin raised slightly as she walked into the room. She refused to let them think they had defeated her. There was no doubt in her mind that she would bounce back from all this. That, she was sure of. Ginny barely hid her grin on seeing Malfoy's face when she sauntered in, his jaw was twitching in what she assumed was annoyance.

"Good morning gentlemen." She said cordially to the men in the room. McLaggen was with his lawyer, Nott was there with Zabini so she assumed that was his lawyer and of course her Harry with the blond ferret. There was another man, tall and thin, that she guessed was the examiner.

"The bitch finally decided to grace us with her foul presence." Cormac muttered. But it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Her confidence almost slipped but she held on to it. The fucker would pay, literally.

"Good morning Miss Weasley." Everyone else in the room replied and she had to grind her teeth when she heard the obvious stressing of her last name by Zabini and Malfoy. How she wanted to smack the smirks off their faces.

"Right!" The examiner said to break the uncomfortable silence that ensued, "My name is Eric Brint and I will be the paternity examiner this morning. Now, I think we should uh, get on with the testing. Mr. McLaggen, if you would please step forward." He finished, indicating to McLaggen to step toward the large oak desk in the center of the room. "Now this test is 100% accurate and fool proof. Due to the fact that all parties agreed that the children in question should not be here, we will conduct the test on both Mr. McLaggen and Mr. Nott to see if the aforementioned child or children appear on their family tree. However, if they do not appear on either family tree, you will have to be tested Mr. Potter. Does everyone understand the procedure?" He asked, waiting patiently for everyone to nod. "Good. The large screen on the back wall will display the results. It should be noted that with this type of test, only the immediate family will be seen; mother, father and offspring.

Ginny was trying not to be annoyed, she knew he was only doing his job but she just wanted it to be over. She watched dispassionately as Cormac stepped up to the desk and allowed the spell to be performed on him. All eyes except hers were on the large screen, she was more interested in watching everyone else. Her eyes twitched slightly when she saw Harry grab Malfoy's hand before she heard Cormac's explosion.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed, face turning red rapidly. She barely flinched as he rounded on her. She wasn't even a little bit afraid of the bastard. "You're sick, you know that? You're such a lying, conniving little bitch!" He raged, spittle flying in her face. Ginny absently noted that no one even moved to stop McLaggen and for some reason that hurt just a little bit. She at least expected Harry's 'saving people' thing to kick in but when she glanced at him, she could see Malfoy holding his hand to calm him but she knew his anger wasn't for her but for James. Her rage spiked.

"Shut up you idiot!" She screamed, shooting up off of her chair." I don't know what made me even THINK of sleeping with you! You're a waste of space McLaggen and if you know what's good for you, you will shut up and take the responsibility for James."

"Are you threatening me?" McLaggen sputtered, looking around at his lawyer who was quickly jotting down something in a notebook.

Ginny was prepared to cut into the spineless dick but was stopped by her lawyer furiously whispering for her to calm down. She realized then that she was going too far. If she wanted to win against the fool, she needed to be calm. "No. I apologize for my outburst. It seems my maternal instinct reared up." She uttered and smiled sweetly, pointedly ignoring the soft snort she knew came from either Malfoy or Zabini. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the barely concealed glee on their faces, bastards. She had to get control of herself.

"Good." McLaggen intoned. She had honestly forgotten about him. "Now, I want nothing to do with you or your spawn so you will stay the fuck away from me." He stated angrily before storming out of the office with his lawyer behind him. Ginny smiled, she wouldn't let that get to her because she knew she would never leave him alone. Thomas was already getting the child support case for James together. She wished she could the bastard's face when he received the court notice.

"Eh hem" Mr. Brint cleared his throat to again break the uncomfortable silence. "Mr. Nott, if you could step forward please."

There was no fanfare or comments when Nott went through the same procedure with the obvious results. He turned to her and Ginny smiled amiably.

"I was prepared for this so it isn't really a surprise. Anyway, the custody hearing for my daughter will be on February the 8th. We'll be in contact with you and your lawyer. Good day." He calmly stated before walking out the office, a smirking Blaise Zabini behind him.

Ginny couldn't move. The words were echoing in her head but they weren't registering. Custody hearing? His daughter? He was already planning to take Lily from her? She couldn't believe it. Never had she thought Nott would've wanted custody. She had pegged him as someone who didn't want any baggage. Then she thought about it and it was obvious. The fool was friends with Malfoy, he was doing this to hurt her and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Her only hope was that the trial went her way but her confidence level wasn't that high anymore. Her head was spinning with all the things that could go wrong from this.

"…Weasley! Miss Weasley!" She eventually heard a voice calling her name and only then she noticed the hand on her shoulder shaking it slightly. She glanced up and saw Thomas looking at her in pity. A quick glance at Harry and she saw the same look on his face. She couldn't take that, not from him. Without a word Ginny left the office, she heard Thomas quickly thank the examiner before hurrying after her. Lily would not be taken from her. She wouldn't allow it to happen. It couldn't!

***GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW*GW***

It was Friday, February 8th, the day of the custody trial and it came too quickly for Ginny. She was sitting in the same seat as she had been during her disastrous divorce trial a little over a month ago. Again, for something that could destroy her if it didn't go her way. The past month hadn't been easy on her. She knew Nott had set the trial date so far away just to torture her further, knowing she would be on edge. It was made worse by the fact that the child support case for James was the same day as well. It seemed like no one wanted her to catch a break. She had tried going out once to get her mind off things but that was a complete disaster. The names and insults the people called her still hadn't gotten out of her head. In fact, her dreams were riddled with the cruel, distorted faces laughing and mocking her. The entry of the judge, Nott and Zabini cleared her thoughts and she hoped with all her heart that Thomas would pull through this time and she could keep her precious Lily. 

She sat as calmly as she could in the courtroom listening to Zabini's arguments for Nott. However, her body starting shaking slightly with nerves. The arguments were sound. Nott had financial stability and despite his family background, he, like Malfoy, had turned his life around after the war. She, on the other hand, had nothing; no money and no family support. Her situation was made worse by everything that had previously been revealed about her. Her calm demeanor was steadily cracking no matter how hard she tried to hold on to it. She was going to lose Lily. The one thing she was sure she would always have. Even after Thomas pleaded her case and painted Nott as irresponsible and an avid party goer, she knew it was over. She watched with trepidation when the judge eventually opened her mouth. 

"Based on the arguments given by both sides, custody of Lily Luna Potter goes to her biological father Theodore Nott. However, this is only for a trial period of six months, after which there will be another hearing for full custody. Miss Weasley will only be allowed supervised visitations during this period. This court is adjourned." She finished with a final bang of the gravel. Ginny sat there frozen and staring into space till Nott's grinning face in front of her brought her to focus. 

"I expect my daughter to be at the Ministry on Sunday morning." He told her loudly, before dropping into a whisper. "You try anything stupid bitch and I promise all this will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." He finished viciously before straightening up with a smile and walking off with Zabini. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek and fought the tears threatening to fall. Six months would go by quickly, she told herself. Six months and she would have her Lily back; she would prove that Lily deserved to be with her. 

"Come on Miss Weasley, the day isn't over yet. We have another trial this afternoon." Thomas reminded her, bringing her back to reality. Fucking McLaggen, she would make sure he paid a hefty child support sum for the rest of his meaningless life. She would make herself better with that money and everything would fall into place. It had to. 

The trial that took place that afternoon was short and bitter. Again, Ginny was left with crushed hopes. She had won the case for child support but the hefty sum she demanded was cut down considerably. McLaggen was a poor son of a bitch, of all the things she had done, sleeping with him was probably the worst. There were tons of other guys that had so much more to offer but she chose him. Instead of the 100 galleons a week she wanted, the judge decided on 50. She had thought even with the diminished amount she could use it to her advantage but no, the money was to go directly into a vault that had to be specifically set up for James and any money withdrawn had to be proven was spent on him and him alone. 

Nothing was going her way and she wanted to scream and cry and pull her hair out but she couldn't. She had shown enough weakness recently. It was time to return to the fearsome redhead she once was. Ginny apparated home and soon as she stepped out of the courtroom effectively avoiding all the reporters gathered there. She immediately flooed Hogwarts, where she curtly informed McGonagall that she wanted James for the weekend to discuss an urgent family matter. After enduring a long glare before the woman agreed, she ended the floo call and immediately flooed her mother to bring Lily over. She was not looking forward to the oncoming discussions. 

A few minutes later her mother flooed in with Lily and Ginny almost lost her composure when her little angel ran into her arms. She hugged her extra tightly reveling in the tight hug she received in return. Not long after that James flooed in, his face a mixture of confusion and apprehension. 

"What's going on Mum?" he immediately inquired sitting down next to her mother, who Ginny noted sat far away from her. She was counting on her mother's help going forward but that didn't seem as if it would be happening any time soon. She sighed, she would just get straight to it. 

"Today was the day for the court hearings regarding the two of you." She began and had to swallow the lump in her throat as Lily gripped her tightly. "James I have full custody of you, but your f-father will be helping to support you." She stated and planted a smile on her face. She had thought he would sag with relief but his face was a picture of hurt and sadness. 

"Did he ever want me?" James asked quietly, staring at her as if daring her to lie. 

"I'm sorry sweetie but he didn't." Ginny simply stated. She figured it may be a bit harsh but he would have found out somehow and probably in a worse way. 

"Okay." was all he said before turning and staring into the fire. Molly immediately engulfed him in a tight hug. Ginny was extremely annoyed, but her annoyance faded at the sound of Lily's voice. 

"What about me Mommy? You get to keep me too right?" She inquired and Ginny didn't know how to tell her. 

"I'm so sorry Lils. But the judge said you have to go to Mr. No- " 

"No! I have to stay with you. You promised no one would take me. You promised!" 

"Lils, there is nothing I can do!" Ginny tried but Lily wasn't having it. 

"No! Make it better mommy. You always do! I'm not going. Don't make me please!" Lily cried before throwing herself against her. Ginny broke, tears streamed down her face when she felt and heard the heart wrenching sobs from her baby. She was completely lost. Her rock was being taken from her. James was already turning to Harry so he didn't matter anymore. 

"I'm going to the Burrow with grandma." She heard him say before he quickly left through the floo. 

"Now you know how Harry felt and still feels." Her mother said sadly before leaving her. 

Ginny didn't give a fuck about how Harry felt! This was about her and her baby, not that weak fool. He and that manipulative blond bastard had done this. She vowed then, that she would not be only one suffering 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry was jolted awake from his sleep by a tapping sound. After a moment of disorientation, he realized it was coming from the window. Putting on his glasses, he quickly walked over to the window to let the owl in. He was a bit surprised and a tad bit worried when one of the Burrow's owls flew through the open window, a letter in its claws. It was rather late after all. He wasted no time in taking the letter before switching on the bedside lamp and sitting down on his bed to read. His heart broke as he read the tear stained letter. Only then he remembered that today was the day of the hearings for Lily and James. He wished he could have been there to comfort his son. There was only a little relief when he realized that at least James had comfort from his grandparents. From the letter, he could only imagine how hurt and lost James was feeling and he wanted more than ever to stop that. He quickly summoned writing material and penned a reply telling James that he would be there as soon as possible in the morning and that everything would be alright. He sent the owl with the reply and he only hoped that it made James feel better till the morning, even if it was only a little bit. 

As he sat on his bed, Harry pondered the rest of the letter. Draco had been right; Nott had gotten custody of Lily. He would bet all his money that Ginevra wasn't too happy about that. 'It served her right,' he thought viciously, 'let her know how it feels to lose someone you love.' He wasn't surprised that Lily wasn't too pleased with the arrangement either. He was curious to see if it would stay that way. Draco had said that Nott would take care of her and he trusted Draco's judgment. His only hope was that the other man would be able to curb Lily's overly spoiled behavior or at least tone it down a little. He didn't want her to continue behaving as if she was entitled to everything. That only spelt trouble and her mother was a prime example. With a soft sigh, he switched off the lamp and laid on his bed. He decided to deal with everything tomorrow, there was nothing he could do now. All he had was hope, hope that they would one day be happy again. 

***HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP***

It was two weeks after the hearings and Harry was currently sitting in Minerva's office at Hogwarts waiting for James. He had gotten permission from the Headmistress to take him out for the day. He felt that it was long overdue. The morning after he had received the letter he had gone to the Burrow and spent some time with James. He had let him know that he would always be there for him and that if things got too much, his grandparents' home and the Hollow would always be available. Harry wanted him to be assured that he would always have someone and somewhere to go to. A smile bloomed on his face when the door suddenly opened and James walked through all bundled up for their outing. It widened when the 12-year-old immediately ran to him and gave him a tight hug which he readily returned. Sometimes the complete turnaround of James' behavior still amazed him. They had gone from arguing and sometimes no communication at all to constant letters and hugging. It was sad that something so drastic had to happen in their lives to change things but he wasn't complaining about that aspect. He loved the new James and hoped it continued and that their relationship continued to grow. 

"You ready?" he asked and smiled wider when he received an enthusiastic nod in return. James had no idea where they were going so they had to floo together. They flooed to the International Transport Department at the Ministry to get a portkey, then portkeyed to their final destination. 

Harry grinned at James' gasp when they landed from the portkey. They were at the newly opened Broom Exhibition at the Museum in wizarding Germany. There were tons of brooms on display from the beginning of their manufacture till now. The exhibition was amazing in Harry's opinion. He didn't understand why someone hadn't thought of it sooner. He had only found it about a week ago, completely by chance. He was rifling through the newspapers when he saw the ad. There was no doubt that he had to take James there to spend time together and get his mind off everything. 

"This is so cool dad! I've heard about it but I never thought I'd get to see it so soon!" James exclaimed in excitement, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

'I know! I just knew this was the perfect place for us." He replied with a grin. "Let's get started yeah?" 

"Yeah!" James whooped and they began their tour. 

The Quidditch player in Harry enjoyed the exhibition as much as James did. The brooms each had plaques detailing their manufacturing and strengths. It was truly fascinating to see the different models and how much they had evolved over the years. There was even a section that highlighted the brooms used by the winning teams of each World Cup. He especially enjoyed the friendly debate he and James had about who was going to win the next World Cup. He was personally rooting for England but James was an avid Ireland fan. After their tour, Harry took them to a restaurant where they had lunch, then to a little park to get away from the bustle. They found a wooden bench overlooking a frozen pond and sat on it after placing a cushioning and a heating charm. Thankfully, the park wasn't filled with people. Not that it mattered, like wizarding France, the people in wizarding Germany understood the term privacy. They didn't even pay much attention to him either. All they knew was that he defeated Voldemort. The two of them sat in silence for a little while before Harry decided to break it. 

"How have you been James?" He asked softy. They talked in letters but he wanted to have this conversation face to face. 

"Honestly dad, I'm not sure. I'm upset about everything but at the same time I'm glad it all happened." 

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused. 

"Well, it's obvious why I'm upset. I mean everything I've believed for my entire life has been a lie. It's all changed and it all occurred in only a short time you know? I have a dad who doesn't even want me and the one who does want me isn't my real dad. Even after how horrible I was to him." 

"James it- " 

"No dad. Don't try to tell me it isn't true 'cause you know it is. You see, I always thought that you loved Albus more than me and paid more attention to him so you wouldn't care what I did. Sometimes I knew you were hurting but I didn't care then. And when I went to mum about it she always told me that it was true. That you loved Albus more 'cause he was just like you and we were different. And only when I thought about it after everything I realized it wasn't true. There were times you tried, I just wasn't paying attention. I wouldn't want to hang around anyone who was being mean to me either. I'm sorry dad. I really am." James' voice wavered and Harry had to fight to not cry. He was really surprised James revealed so much and now he understood what was really happening in his home. He had thought Ginevra was just spoiling the kids, he didn't realize she was poisoning them against him as well. His hatred for that woman grew even more and he didn't think he would ever understand how he fell in love with her in the first place. 

"I am sorry too James. You're only 12 years old and shouldn't have to be going through all this. I think I should've made more of an effort when it came to you and Lily. I wish I had known that your mother was doing that. So many things could have been different. But that's in the past now okay? We've realized our mistakes and now it's time to move forward. From now on, we'll be honest and upfront with our feelings okay?"

"Yeah dad. I think that would be great." James replied with a small smile. 

"No matter what a piece of paper says James, I want you to remember that I am your father and I will be here anytime that you need me." He assured his son, stressing on the anytime. "I love you son." He said softly and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Love you too dad." He heard James mutter softly when they separated. "If all this hadn't happened, we would still be like we were. Now we're like how we're supposed to be. Thank you so much for being there and for today." He finished and his voice broke on the last words as the tears flowed. Harry hugged him again, tears of happiness streaming down both their faces. 

The two sat in the park for an hour more, just talking, before returning to Hogwarts, both with lighter and contented hearts. He hugged James one last time before watching him leave the office. His heart was aflame with happiness when James gave him a beaming smile before closing the door. Before he left, he quickly wrote a letter to Minerva thanking her for the permission to take James and for use of her floo, then he left for the Hollow. 

Harry collapsed on the nearest chair as soon as he stepped out of the floo. It was a great day but it was also emotionally draining. The quiet house wasn't helping his mood either. Making a quick decision, he placed a cushioning charm on the floor in front of the fireplace and knelt down to make a call. After adding the floo powder, whispering the password and a few seconds of discomfort the Adonis he wanted to see appeared in front of him. 

"Hello Harry." The deep, cultured baritone of his gorgeous blond washed over him and all bad feelings vanished. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah Dray. Um. I was wondering if I could come over? If you're not busy of course." He asked a little shyly. 

"Of course Harry. Even if I was busy you know you would still be welcome." 

"Okay." Harry said and didn't try to hide the blush on his face, sure that the green flames hid it. "I'll come through now then." He waited till Draco stepped back before ending the floo call. He repeated the same process as before only stepping through this time. 

In his hurry he stumbled as soon as he exited but he need not have worried about falling as strong arms steadied him. The scent of Draco's cologne made him giddy when he inhaled. His eyes traveled upwards from the muscular chest to the broad shoulders, the smooth neck, pink perfect lips then finally to beautiful stormy grey eyes that were slightly dilated. His breath caught. 'I can tell him about James later' he thought. Then his mind blanked as those luscious lips finally descended on his. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Please forgive me. Please, please forgive me for this long wait. I am truly sorry. RL has seriously been a bitch, not only to me but also my wonderful beta **djaddict**. I'm hoping we are back on track but it's not certain. We will try our best to not have this long a wait again. Key word is TRY. I promise, again, that I will never abandon this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I'm always surprised to see new kudos and comments despite the time between chapters. Thanks for those as well. It is really appreciated. :D
> 
> I love you guys! :*
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!
> 
> **All warnings in first chapter.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was lost in the slow, languid glide of Draco's tongue against his own. As usual, the kiss was exquisite and he didn't think he would ever tire of doing it. His hands had long ago crept into the fine, blond strands as the kiss deepened. Draco's hands were in a constant rhythm as they clenched and unclenched around his hips. He felt glad knowing that Draco was so obviously holding back for him. Soon, they had to come up for air. Breathing was an unfortunate necessity sometimes. A smile tugged at his lips as Draco's forehead connected with his and grey eyes filled with so much love were staring down at him.

"Hi." He whispered, smiling cheekily.

"Hello Harry." Draco huskily replied, a smile also forming on his lips. Harry's eyes followed the movement and it wasn't long till he was reaching up for another kiss, a muffled moan escaping as soon as Draco dipped his tongue inside. Feeling a little frisky, he pulled back just a little bit and laid small kisses at the corner of the blond's mouth. Steadily, he made a trail of kisses till he reached his throat. He was a little nervous but Draco kept rubbing small circles on his back. Those same hands suddenly stuttered when he placed a small open mouthed kiss just behind his ear. Harry smirked as the pulse point jumped when he did it again. He then added an experimental flick of his tongue and was rewarded with a low moan and tight grips on either side of his hips. He tortured the blond a little more before stopping, tilting his head back to smile mischievously up at him. Draco grinned and before Harry could blink, a very experienced mouth was attacking his neck.

"Oh!" was all he managed as his knees practically gave away at the sensations coursing through his body. He never knew he was sensitive there! More moans escaped him as Draco teased the skin with his teeth before gently licking it. His heart was going a mile a minute. "Draco…" he moaned out, barely able to keep concentrating. The onslaught suddenly stopped and he had to shake his head to try to clear it. He looked up to find those grey eyes shining down at him with amusement and arousal. A blush formed as he thought about his reactions to a simple snog but he realised it shouldn't matter. Ginevra never tried to find his sensitive spots and in any case, this was Draco Malfoy, he was sure he wouldn't have had those reactions with just anyone else.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"Draco murmured in his ear and he shivered slightly.

"Nope. It's nothing." He replied before leaning into the other man. Draco just chuckled lightly and led them to the sofa. As soon as they sat down, two steaming cups of tea and a teapot appeared on the small table beside them. Each of them grabbing one and taking a sip.

"So, tell me about your day Harry. How did the trip with James go?"

"It was really great. He absolutely loved the Broom Exhibition at the museum. We even had a heart to heart after. It's strange but we've been having a lot of those since the divorce." He said.

"It's understandable. It's as if the two of you are learning new things about each other, finally seeing the real person." Draco suggested.

"I know, it's just…it's terrible because he's my son. I've raised him for twelve years and it is like I never knew the real him." He muttered morosely. "I mean, I didn't expect to know everything but I feel like James is a completely different person Draco. Where did the angry, mischievous kid go?"

"He left with Ginevra, Harry. You know she was poisoning their minds. Albus only escaped because he spent so much time with you. I don't think James has changed per se, I think he is just being who he was always meant to be without Ginevra's influence." Draco finished, looking at him seriously. Harry thought about it and he understood, especially when James' words came back to him.

"You know, he thought I loved Albus more, and that stupid bint just encouraged his thoughts. Not like I was any better though. I don't know, I still feel like I should've done more." He said softly, leaning into Draco when the other shifted closer to offer comfort.

"Maybe…Maybe not, but that's all in the past Harry. Now, the both of you have the opportunity to make things better. It's good that the both of you are actually willing to do so."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I know we can get through this. Thanks Dray. I knew coming over here was a great idea." Harry said, giving him a small peck on his lips.

"You're welcome Harry. I'm glad you appreciate my superior thinking skills." He replied with a smirk.

"Prat." Harry uttered.

"Your prat." Draco countered, staring at him. Harry smiled, big and wide. Yes, this blond beauty was definitely his.

"Yes. You. Are." He responded, punctuating each word with a kiss. They sat together for a bit longer before Draco broke the silence.

"You know, we could plan a trip when the boys return for the two weeks in April. James could come along. He can spend time with Albus and get to know Scorpius. If he wants to, of course." Draco suggested softly and Harry already loved the idea.

"That's a great idea Dray! I'll owl the boys tomorrow to see what they think. I'm sure they'll talk about it together seeing that they've also gotten really close."

"Well, you will have to tell me how he responds. I will owl Scorpius as well. Things are changing for the better Harry. It will not be easy but it will happen. I think this has made you and the children a lot stronger and strengthened your relationships as well." Draco assured him, his strong arms wrapping around him. Harry just nodded and smiled, leaning more into the embrace. He had to believe what Draco said. He knew that he wasn't alone in all this, that his kids weren't alone. Things would be okay... It would be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in his favorite armchair drinking a cup of tea. His mind kept replaying that evening spent with Harry a week ago. After their heated kissing session and the talk, they had spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company. Then he had eventually moved to his desk to catch up on his work whilst Harry slept peacefully on his sofa. Yes, he had designated it as Harry's. He loved how comfortable they were with each other. The scene was so domestic and perfect. Things were moving along quickly but sometimes he felt like it wasn't fast enough. He had patience but it faltered when his dreams were dangling so closely in front of him. Yet, somehow, it was still out of reach.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. They would go on a date! He and Harry spent lots of time together but it had been awhile since they went on a date. Gently, he placed his tea on the small table beside him before summoning quill, ink and parchment. He quickly began to outline his plans. It would be simple yet amazing. They would have a nice dinner, he already had the perfect restaurant in mind, followed by a moonlit walk through the Malfoy gardens. Harry hadn't seen them yet but he was sure he'd love them. He smiled, in just a few minutes, he had planned the perfect date, and it _was_ going to be perfect. Malfoys never did anything less. Now, all he had to do was send a letter to make the dinner reservations. He hoped Harry didn't have any plans a week from now. He would write to him about it but he'd keep their destination a secret. He quickly penned the letter to the restaurant and whistled for Hades when he was finished.

Hades was just a speck in the sky when his floo pinged. With a quick flick of his wand, it unlocked and the tall figure of Blaise stepped through.

"Good day Blaise." He said getting up to hug his brother in all but blood.

"Hello Draco." Blaise replied in his deep baritone, accepting the small hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you since the paternity testing, and even then we barely spoke." Blaise stated. Draco cringed slightly. If he didn't know his best friend so well, he wouldn't have detected the hurt in his voice. He felt a stab of guilt for neglecting Blaise, he had been so focused on Harry. It was no excuse, Blaise had always been there for him.

"I know. I am truly sorry Blaise. I won't give you an excuse because I have none." He replied contritely, as he ushered them to Harry's sofa. "I have been fine since we last spoke. What about you?" he asked and was pleased when a plate of sandwiches appeared with some tea on the table near them.

"I accept your apology. I know how busy you have been with everything. I have been well. Still enjoying the bachelor life, unlike you." Blaise replied with a smirk as he sipped his tea. Draco snorted in amusement before he caught the end of the sentence.

"What do you mean 'unlike me'?" he questioned.

"Potter is no longer married," was all Blaise said with that same infuriating smirk. Draco sputtered indignantly as Blaise's deep laughter reverberated throughout the room.

"I don't know why I still feel that I can hide things from you." He muttered, with a small shake of his head. Aside from his mother, Blaise was the only other person who could read him so easily. Maybe Scorpius too. He hoped one day Harry would be included in that list.

"Don't worry Draco, it is fun to see you try. So, how quickly are things progressing?" He asked, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Honestly, surprisingly quickly. I have a feeling he has been wanting this for a while. Maybe not me per se, but something new. I really think he has been bisexual all along and probably just now figuring it out." He confided to his friend.

"Hmm. It would make sense. Potter did get with the bitch straight out of Hogwarts, and judging from his time at school, I highly doubt he had the chance to experiment."

"That makes a lot of sense. I would also bet my entire fortune that she suspected it and was afraid she'd lose her chance.'

"I hate to say it, but that is an incredibly Slytherin move." Blaise muttered and Draco had to agree. It was the perfect plan. Harry would have been exhausted after everything and would be craving normalcy, and to be settled. It was bloody brilliant. Snatch Harry up before he went searching somewhere else.

"Clever little bitch" He murmured. "It must be destroying her now that all her plans were for nothing. I'm happy she's still in a right state."

"I'm sure she is and it's about to get worse." Blaise said with an evil grin.

"Do tell Blaise." Draco prompted when Blaise just continued to grin at him.

"I'll only say that she'll finally realise that she has nothing and no one left." Draco had tried to get more information out of Blaise but he remained tight lipped on the issue, adamantly refusing to divulge anything more.

"Ugh! I give up!" Draco finally shouted, after pestering Blaise for about five minutes. The other man just laughed at him and ensured him that he'd find out soon. He decided to switch topics to get his mind off of it. "You're being a stubborn prat so we'll forget about that harlot and focus on the other piece of shit. When can we move forward with the custody trial? I do not want Scorpius with that bitch anymore Blaise."

"I understand Draco. Dealing with her lawyer is a pain. It seems they can never decide on what stipulations they want. She wants money and Scorpius. Her lawyer believes she can only get one."

"She will get none! We have to make sure of it Blaise. I am sick of her. I am sick of her trying to make Scorpius hate me, you should see his face every time he has to return there. I can't stand it!" he shouted, getting up to pace. Things were not moving quickly enough. He knew the bitch was stalling purposefully. He had allowed it because he thought it would help build a stronger case against her but this was going too far. He really needed to focus on getting his shit together. Being with Harry was his goal but it seemed he needed to keep reminding himself that Harry should not be brought into an unsettled home. He would get his son. There was no doubt about it.

"Draco, you know I am doing my best. We have a strong case. Now, we need to just push it forward, force her hand. I will talk to those in charge of the Family Affairs Department and we will get a date. Do not worry Draco. Scorpius will be home soon."

"Thank you, Blaise. It's just a lot right now, I feel sort of guilty as well. I haven't been pushing it as much as I should. I'm going to focus more on that now." He promised.

"Okay. Maybe you should talk to Potter about it Draco. I'm sure he'd like to help, it's also a way for you to share your problems, and you're both going through the same thing." Blaise offered with a smile, getting up to leave.

Draco walked over and gave a huge hug to his surprised friend. This was why Blaise was so important to him. He always kept him grounded and offered the best advice. "Thanks again Blaise." He said softly, stepping back. Blaise nodded with a bigger smile, before he exited through the floo.

Draco returned to his armchair and just relaxed. He had enjoyed the evening with his 'brother' and he vowed to make a better effort. Blaise was right, he could talk to Harry about anything. Harry was always sharing something about himself and coming to Draco for advice, it was time he did the same. He remembered what Harry said at the dragon reserve, that he was there to help him as well. He needed to get his act together if he wanted everything to be okay.

**DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM*DM***

Draco woke up bright and early the next morning, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast with his mother. He gave her the usual kiss on the cheek before sitting at the head of the table. The food appeared a minute later and they both tucked in, talking about random things as they ate. A flutter of wings caught his attention and he just moved things aside to make room for the owl post. He paid the delivery owl and took the letter from the other one before giving them bacon to eat. As they ate, Draco casually opened the daily prophet and blinked before a decidedly evil grin appeared on his face. Theo wasted no time it seemed. He and Lily were on the front page, clearly looking like they were having the time of their lives. They were photographed shopping at a famous toy store in wizarding France. Lily was looking at Theo as if he was her hero. Draco just knew that the she-devil had already lost her daughter. This was clearly what Blaise was referring to. It would be made worse by the fact that she was the one who raised her daughter to be that way. To only appreciate those who could give her what she wanted. He wasn't worried though, he knew Theo would tone it down a bit or maybe teach her to use it in a way that wouldn't make her vulnerable. He had no qualms though, that this wasn't a deliberate move to further crush the bitch. The article was going on and on about Lily's fairy-tale life with her father. He didn't feel sorry for the bint. She deserved it. Every. Single. Bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A week later, 7th-8th March)

It was the day before the first visitation with Lily and Ginny was not afraid to admit to herself that she was nervous. She and Nott, well mostly Nott, had come to an agreement that visitations would be at the beginning of every month for the trial period. She was nervous because it had only been a month since her Lily went to live with the Slytherin and it was like her daughter had already forgotten about her. What had started off as daily letters were now barely once a week. Most recently, she had to send a letter in order to receive one. Lily always seemed to be writing from a different country. The Daily Prophet didn't help matters with their snippets of the new 'happy family'. It annoyed her to no end and she knew Nott was doing it on purpose. The slimy git was using her daughter against her. Maybe that would be admissible in court and she had proof! She would write to Thomas and find out as soon as possible. A chime sounded throughout the room and she ground her teeth in annoyance. This was another thing that irked her. Nott refused to agree on a set time for the visitations on the grounds that they were busy, so she had to go whenever he was ready. He would only open his floo at whatever time he chose and she would be notified via the chiming sound. If she missed it, there would be no visitation, thus she had to sit and wait for whenever he felt like calling her, as if she was his fucking puppet! With a soft snarl, she got up, smoothed her clothing and flooed to the Nott residence. She knew the fool wasn't rich like Harry or the other pure-bloods but he clearly had enough judging from the opulence of the room she stepped out in, and that was just the floo room!

"Mummy!" A shout rang out and tears immediately sprang to her eyes when her little angel came running towards her. She hugged her just as tightly as she was hugged, reveling in the moment. "I missed you sooo much mummy." Lily told her as she practically dragged her to what she assumed was the sitting room.

Ginny was so happy. She felt guilty for even thinking her Lily flower had forgotten about her. Of course that wasn't the case, it was Nott's doing, she was sure he was deliberately preventing her daughter from writing to her. She would not let it continue, Thomas was going to have to think of something. They had just sat down when Lily shot out of her seat with a cry of 'Daddy!' as Nott walked into the room. Her eyes twitched, she watched with annoyance as Nott easily picked Lily up and spun her around, earning delightful giggles from the nine year old. He gently placed her back down and Ginny was pleased when Lily returned to sit next to her. Nott gracefully sat on the armchair across from them and immediately began preparing tea for himself from the tray that appeared on the small table between them. Ginny followed suit while Lily had a small glass of pumpkin juice. She smile triumphantly at Nott when Lily continued to snuggle up to her, a huge smile on her face. Her angel still loved her, she was probably aching to return home.

"Lily, why don't you tell your mother about what you have done since you came here? I'm sure she's _dying_ to know." Nott said casually, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Really Mummy?" Lily asked, eyes wide with excitement. Ginny really wanted to say no but she knew she couldn't. She plastered a smile on her face and only responded with a nod. That was all Lily needed to talk. She talked about all the countries she visited, the new toys, new clothing, her huge room in the manor and in the one in France.

Ginny's heart was breaking and she was using all her might to not show it. She was looking at Lily but she could feel Nott's eyes on her, just waiting for a slip of emotion. She was sure he was going to show the other Slytherin idiots the memory and she would not give them the satisfaction. She listened to Lily prattle on for what felt like an hour, interjecting with surprise and interest at the perfect times.

"Wow! You had a great time!" she exclaimed when Lily had finally stopped talking.

"I did mummy! It's been the best time of my life. I hope I get to stay with daddy forever!" Lily shouted before running over to hug the bastard. Ginny was shocked. She had had hope, small as it was, that Lily would've wanted to return to her despite everything but clearly that wasn't the case. Lily had no intention of ever returning with her.

"Why don't you go in your playroom Princess? Your mummy and daddy need to talk." Nott said.

"Okay Daddy." Lily chirped. She gave the idiot a hug and a kiss on his cheek before running over to her and giving her a tight hug. "I love you mummy. Thanks for coming to see me. I hope you visit again soon." She said happily before running off. Ginny stared after her. Lily didn't demand to see her again, she didn't ask when she would come again. She was going on a 'hope' and didn't even seem bothered by it. Where was the little girl who threw a fit when she hadn't seen her for a few days?

"Feeling okay Miss Weasley?" She heard Nott ask with feigned concern. Ginny clearly heard the taunting tone in his voice. She hated him. He had caused this! He had turned her Lily against her!

"I know what you're doing Nott. I know you're a disgusting Slytherin but using my own daughter against me is a new fucking low. She is a child. Have you no fucking conscience?" She whispered harshly. Nott jut looked at her and laughed. Whatever response she was expecting, it most definitely was not that.

"Thank you for the laugh Weasley." He replied when he finally stopped laughing. "I really think you should ask yourself that question. Potter is the father of how many of your children?" He asked, a vicious smile in his face. Ginny could only sputter in response. "I thought so. Now, it has been great but your time is up." He continued smoothly. Ginny couldn't believe this fool. Who was he to judge her?

"How dare yo-"

"I dare say whatever I want Weasley. Now, I have things to do and you are wasting my time. Your time is up. Follow me to the floo room."

"I am not finished here! I barely got time with Li"

Your. Time. Is. Up. Weasley! I will not repeat myself. If you do not vacate my premises now the wards will evict you." He stated firmly before leaning close to her. "No one likes _filth_ in their house for long." He continued nastily. Ginny was horrified and this time she couldn't stop it from showing. She was about to retort but felt a tingling going through her body and knew instinctively that it was the wards. Without wanting to suffer further shame and embarrassment she quickly went to the floo and flooed to her cottage.

That was not how things were supposed to go. Lily was gone. She had nothing, nothing at all. Worst of all, she had no one.


End file.
